¿Boda? ¿Cual boda?
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto y Eriol Hirahizawa son mejores amigos, pero por un juego del destino Eriol tiene que pedirle matrimonio a Sakura, lo que no sabe que su mejor amiga esta enamorada de el. ¿Se llevara a cabo la boda? O habran obstaculos en el camino. SxS / TxE
1. La noticia

**Notas iniciales de Lime:** Lime se compromete fervientemente a terminar este fanfic y no dejarlo en la deriva, lo que si solicito a todos los amables lectores que me dan la oportunidad de entretenerlos es paciencia u.u, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible pero esperaba terminar mi fanfic de Inuyasha antes de iniciar uno nuevo, pero mi cruel mentecilla no lo permitió :S. adicionalmente, estoy con un post grado y estudio tres veces por semana, trabajo de lunes a viernes y varios deberes más xD… pero me encanta escribir y me gusta darme un tiempo para ello.

Bueno, ya mucha perorata, espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto: **Boda? Cual boda?** Con una de mis series favoritas de toda la vida Card Captor Sakura. Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimientos (míos y de los lectores) no me demanden !

 _ **¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: La noticia**_

La hermosa mujer castaña bajó del taxi que terminaba de aparcar en la entrada de su casa en Tomoeda. Estaba cansada, estresada, agobiada. Había sido un día completamente terrible y lo único que deseaba era tomar un baño e ir a dormir. Realmente, el día y la semana habían sido catastróficos. Tenía encargado el proyecto de marketing de todo el año y debería presentarlo, sustentarlo en dos días. La información era escasa y la presión era terrible. Empezaba a pensar que el ascenso tan promocionado que le había dado su anterior jefe había sido una condena en vez de una recompensa.

Se aproximó a la entrada de la casa, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a llegar y rozar su rostro de porcelana. Torpemente cogió como pudo el bolso de piel de cebra y empezó a rebuscar en la inmensidad del fondo las llaves que sin dudarlo estarían bien escondidas en algún lugar. Las cogió rápidamente después de segundos tortuosos de batallar contra su maligno bolso, sintiendo que los pies la mataban. Esas dos horas en el directorio habían sido terribles. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

-"ya estoy en casa"-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El frio de un otoño a vísperas de invierno le empezaba a calar los huesos. Se quitó los zapatos dejándolos en el vestíbulo y se colocó las pantuflas con caritas de monitos que tanto le gustaban desde que era una niña y sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima.

-"buenas noches Sakura ¿Qué tal tu día?"-pregunto Fujitaka Kinomoto a su hija menor. El padre tenía un bol de plástico y parecería que estuviese amasando algo delicioso

-"hola papá"-saludó la castaña de 24 años –"bueno, el gerente Matsumoto quiere que el proyecto esté completo para el viernes y no sé si me alcance el tiempo… realmente la información que tengo no llega ni si quiera a proyectar buenas ventas… tengo mis dudas, si me equivoco puede ser el fin de mi carrera"-se lamentó

-"sé que lo vas a lograr, pequeña Sakura"-dijo su padre mientras que se acercaba a darle ánimos. Los últimos días había visto a su hija correr de aquí para allá, solo dormir a lo mucho 5 horas al día –"te estas poniendo pálida, sería bueno que comas y duermas. Mañana es un nuevo día"

-"si, eso haré"-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa. No podía mostrarse débil o triste frente a su padre.

Después de haber cenado a insistencia de su padre y tomado un baño, la joven Sakura subió a su habitación, la cual no había cambiado a lo largo de los años. Una vez que terminó la secundaria y se graduó de la preparatoria, había ingresado a la Facultad de Marketing de la Universidad de Tomoeda, terminó la universidad a los 5 años con 21 años, hacía 3 años que ingresó a hacer prácticas en una empresa de Telecomunicaciones y ahora ocupaba el puesto de Jefe de Marketing de Relaciones Públicas de la empresa, sin dudarlo, sus habilidades innatas la habían ayudado a ascender rápidamente.

Estaba dispuesta a echarse a dormir como había pensado en un inicio, sin embargo miro su laptop que reposaba sobre su escritorio. La batería estaba conectada y emitía una lucecita llamando su atención. Sonrió. De repente, solo unos minutos.

Encendió el aparato e inició su sesión. Rápidamente, la burbuja de Skype se encendió. Sonrio como una tonta hacia la pantalla, como si fuera una adolescente. Sus ojos hábiles escrudiñaron el programa y dieron con el nombre de la persona que estaba buscando.

Dio doble click al icono y tecleó rápidamente.

 _Hola_

Espero unos cuantos segundos hasta que la persona con la que había abierto una conversación le respondió.

 _Hola Sakura, ¿Qué tal?_

 _Bien, ¿tienes tiempo para conversar?_

 _Claro, te llamo._

Unos segundos más tarde, la imagen de una llamada entrante se apoderaba de la pantalla de su laptop. Sakura sin dudarlo colocó el botón de "Aceptar llamada" (Sin videocámara por supuesto).

-"Hola Sakura"-saludó una voz masculina

-"Hola Eriol, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el viaje?"-respondió la castaña agradeciendo que el inglés no la viera con ojeras, pálida y más delgada de lo que recordaba

-"bien, justo acabo de llegar al aeropuerto. Te estoy hablando desde mi móvil"

-"lo siento… pensé que ya estarías en la casa de tus padres"-se disculpó Sakura pensando que estaría incomodándolo -"si… si quieres podemos hablar mañana"

-"no, no te preocupes, siempre tendré tiempo para ti, cuentamente que tal tu día"

Sakura Kinomoto se sonrojó con las palabras de Eriol Hirahizawa. Su mejor amigo de la universidad. Pero que por supuesto, estaba enamorada de él en secreto. Nunca se le había confesado debido a que tenía miedo de arruinar su gran amistad de hacia varios años, pero era un sentimiento que no podía ocultar. Sospechaba que el mismo Eriol se hubiese dado cuenta aunque nunca habían hablado de eso.

-"bueno… el gerente quiere que el proyecto esté terminado para el viernes… y estoy en un lío. Definitivamente, no confío en la información que tengo ni en los pronósticos de ventas que están señalándome… ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

-"uhm, lo que yo haría es verificar mis fuentes de información, Saku"-respondió Eriol –"todo parte de ello y lo sabes. Si tienes esas dudas haz un muestreo y compáralo con los resultados obtenidos. No te tomará más de dos horas"-sonrió el inglés –"eres muy tenaz en lo que te propones, sé que puedes lograr resultados excelentes en el plazo dado, tienes tres días"

-"lo sé"-dijo la castaña –"bueno, mucho de mi día… ¿Cuándo vuelves?"

-"mañana a primera hora tengo reunión con mi padre"-respondió –"no sé lo que quiera decirme, pero hacerme venir hasta Inglaterra supongo que algo no está bien"

-"¿a qué te refieres?"

-"no lo sé Saku"-meditó –"una vez que termine la reunión con mi padre, te llamaré ¿de acuerdo?"

-"¿lo prometes?"

-"tienes mi palabra de caballero inglés que te llamo"-respondió Hirahizawa y Kinomoto esbozó una sonrisa –"una movilidad ha venido por mí. Te envío un mensaje cuando llegue a mi casa"

-"ok, está bien. Saludos a tus padres"-dijo la castaña

-"gracias. Saluda a Fujitaka de mi parte también. Descansa, en Japón ya deben ser casi media noche"-dijo el ojiazul mientras que salía del aeropuerto hacia las frías calles de Londres.

Sakura cerro el icono de la conversación mientras que Eriol se tornaba en desconectado. Dejó la laptop prendida esperando por el mensaje que le dijo que le enviaría una vez que llegara su casa.

El padre de Eriol, había sido embajador de Japón en Inglaterra durante varios años. Tanto tiempo había pasado en ese país que prácticamente lo había adoptado como su hogar, pocas veces venía a Japón. Eriol había crecido en Inglaterra debido al trabajo de su padre y a su madre, quien era una dama de la aristocracia inglesa. Eriol empezó una carrera de Negocios Internacionales en la Universidad de Cambrigde, pero hizo su traslado durante el primer año a Japón a la Universidad Central de Tokio. Hasta ahora desconocía por qué la fascinación por el país del sol naciente, convencido de que quería descubrir más de sus raíces, se trasladó. Meses más tarde, conoció a Sakura Kinomoto cuando la castaña había llegado algunos cursos de extensión en su universidad y los dos se habían vuelto los mejores amigos.

Sakura se acurrucó en la cama mientras que abrazaba su móvil, esperando recibir por ahí alguna notificación de Eriol. Segundos después se quedó completamente dormida.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Ya era tarde, tarde, tarde. Dormilona como ninguna, Kinomoto bajó las escaleras a medio vestir. Era tarde para desayunar como siempre, así que cogio un jugo en caja de la refrigeradora y unas galletas que Fujitaka había dejado en la mesa de centro. Cogió su abrigo y se apresuró a tomar un taxi a la brevedad. Usualmente no utilizaba maquillaje, pero empezaba a pensar que era una buena idea, dado que las ojeras que poblaban sus ojos en ese instante eran como las de un mapache. A los pocos minutos paso un taxi vacío y se subio indicó al conductor el lugar a donde se dirigía y arranco la marcha.

Extrañaba que Eriol la llevara al trabajo. Siempre el inglés pasaba a las 7:30am en punto para jalarla a su centro de labores. Gracias a Sakura, Eriol había descubierto que Tomoeda era un mejor lugar para vivir que el caótico Tokio, así que había arrendado una antigua casa estilo europeo en una de las zonas más alejadas de Tomoeda. Abrió su móvil mientras que revisaba su mensajería. Y efectivamente, había un corto pero dulce mensaje de su mejor amigo.

 _Ya llegué a la casa de mis padres. Supongo que cuando leas esto ya estarás apurada para ir a trabajar. Ten un buen día. Eriol._

-"ten un buen día también, Eriol"-pensó Sakura en esos instantes. El vehículo de taxi ingresaba a la autopista para dirigirse al centro de Tokio, donde Sakura trabajaba.

Mientras que a muchos kilómetros donde Sakura Kinomoto iniciaba su día, en el gris y frío Londres. Eriol Hirahizawa tomaba un café oscuro mientras que leía tranquilamente el Times que reposaba en sus piernas. Hacía varios años que no pisaba la capital inglesa. No es que lo extrañaba… prácticamente había venido de incognito. No quería que ninguna de sus antiguas amistades supiera que estaba ahí. Prácticamente era un viaje por temas familiares. Realmente, su fama de conquistador europeo se había extendido por todo Londres, sabía que se había divertido cuando era un poco más joven. Pero el cambiar de aires, y de personas había aprendido a apreciar las relaciones formales. Por lo que consideraba que esas antiguas mañas habían quedado en el pasado. Tanto valoraba las relaciones "formales" que no se había comprometido con ninguna chica desde que salió de Inglaterra, salvo Sakura Kinomoto, a quien apreciaba como una hermana pequeña.

Como quería a Sakura, tenía una ingenuidad como si pareciera que estuviera hablando con una niña muchas veces. Le sacaba más de una sonrisa. Él siempre fue hijo único, lo más cercano a una hermana era su prima Nakuru, pero Nakuru tenía una vida desenfrenada sin parecerse mucho a Sakura. El mayordomo se acercó a él con la intención de preguntarle si deseaba algo más.

-"no muchas gracias, estoy bien"-respondió con la misma cordialidad que lo caracterizaba.

-"joven Eriol"-dijo una voz detrás del anciano mayordomo interrumpiendo su lectura. –"su padre lo verá en el despacho"

Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa de fina madera que había a su lado mientras que se levantaba del mullido sillón escocés y se acomodaba el traje. Su padre siempre le había gustado verlo vestido formal, como él. Eriol odiaba las formalidades, sabía que en el fondo, su traslado a Japón había sido un pretexto para huir de ese ambiente formal donde había vivido hasta hacía 5 años atrás.

Se acomodó los lentes de fina montura y el caballero que le había habaldo se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa discreta.

-"es un placer volverlo a ver, joven"-murmuró

-"igualmente, Dorian. No has cambiado en nada"-dijo Eriol respondiendo a su saludo –"me pregunto qué es lo que tiene que decirme mi padre y no puede ser por teléfono"

El hombre de confianza de la familia Hirahizawa no comentó nada más. Los ingleses podían ser odiosamente discretos.

Eriol tocó la puerta tres veces, como ceremoniosamente su padre la había inculcado desde que tenía memoria. Una regla más. Espero pacientemente a que la voz letargada de su padre le indicara que pase. Para todo esto, el hombre quien lo había escoltado hasta la puerta de ingreso había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-"Solo espero que me diga lo que tiene que decirme para tomar el primer vuelo a Japón lo más antes posible"-pensó Eriol girando la perilla de la entrada

Levantó la mirada y en la habitación estaba en sombras. No como él, lo recordaba. Su padre siempre le había gustado abrir todas las cortinas que había. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en adecuarse al tenue resplandor que venía desde la ventana principal. La única que estaba abierta. Delante de esta, estaba la figura de Hajime Hirahizawa con ambos brazos hacia atrás mirando hacia el horizonte, el jardín que crecía atrás de su residencia. Su perfil indicaba que había sido un caballero muy atractivo en sus tiempos mozos, conservaba la gracia y elegancia de cualquier inglés a pesar de que sus raíces eran notablemente asíaticas.

Eriol hizo notar su presencia al aclarar su garganta. Ya era demasiado misterio.

-"Acércate Eriol"-dijo con firmeza sin voltearse a ver a su único hijo

-"Dime, Hajime. ¿Qué es tan importante para que me lo tengas que decir en persona?"-dijo Eriol sin tratar de ser arisco, pero si algo que odiaba era no tener el control de la situación o no estar enterado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Hajime Hirahizawa se volteo lentamente con una sonrisa hacia Eriol y le extendió un file con unos documentos en su interior –"revísalo"

El joven extendió su mano y recibió los documentos. Eran varias hojas de papel en una carpeta color naranja. –"¿Qué es esto?"-dijo mientras que leía ávidamente los reportes uno tras otro. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras que Eriol barría con la información de la carpeta. –"¿estás seguro?"

-"Si"-respondió su padre con una mirada de tristeza –"me quedan 3 meses de vida, Eriol"

-"¿has consultado con otros médicos, de repente…. Una segunda opinión?"

-"El mes pasado viajé a Estados Unidos a evaluarme nuevamente. Todos los médicos me dan la misma respuesta"-respondió firmemente sin variar el tono –"algunos son más optimistas y me dan hasta 6 meses de vida, pero la realidad es que no llegaré hasta mi siguiente cumpleaños"

Esa noticia no se esperaba. Nunca en su vida… no es que le agradara la compañía de su padre, pero sin dudarlo… no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la revelación que su progenitor acababa de darle. Sintió miedo, desamparo… tristeza.

-"¿mi madre lo sabe?"

-"ayer le dí la noticia"-respondió Hajime sin inmutarse –"quiere que tenga una vida plena durante los siguientes meses. Así que he decidido dejar la compañía en manos de los accionistas y cuando llegue el día, tu tomarás las riendas"

-"Mi vida está en Japón, lo sabes"-respondió Eriol

-"Ese es otro tema que quiero discutir contigo, Eriol"-dijo Hajime mientras que se sentaba en el alto mueble e invitaba a su hijo a tomar asiento. Eriol se quedó inmóvil aun sosteniendo la carpeta con los resultados médicos de su padre –"la compañía que dirijo aquí, puedes llevarla como tú desees y donde desees una vez que llegue el día de mi muerte. Sin embargo, tengo algo que pedirte como último deseo"

-"¿Qué es?"

-"Quiero verte casado con la mujer que amas"

Ok. Esa noticia, no se la esperaba… sabía que su padre, creía en las leyes del matrimonio, por esa razón había estado casado con su madre durante casi 40 años. Pero, el matrimonio no iba con él… ni si quiera tenía una mujer a quien amar… iba a protestar cuando releyó nuevamente los documentos que tenía en sus manos. Era el último deseo de su padre. Apretó los puños sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-"de acuerdo"-dijo seriamente –"te presentaré a mi prometida y adelantaremos la fecha de la boda"

-"¿de verdad?"-dijo Hajime mientras que le brillaban los ojos por primera vez desde que Eriol había ingresado al despacho –"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Eriol meditó por unos segundos. Ya no había oportunidad para dudar.

-"Sakura Kinomoto"

Ajena a lo que sucedía en el otro lado del mundo. Sakura terminaba de revisar el muestreo de proyecciones de ventas como se lo había sugerido Eriol la noche anterior, estaba mucho más satisfecha con los resultados y una luz de esperanza se podía reflejar en su semblante. Todo estaba saliendo mejor. Como dijo, su padre, hoy era otro día.

Miro su celular, no había ningún mensaje de Eriol… a estas horas ya debería haberla llamado o… no quería incomodarlo, hacía años que no veía a sus padres y… seguro tendrían mucho de qué hablar, para que ella estuviera molestándolo con sus pequeños problemas de adolescente.

-"Sakura chan, vamos a almorzar ¿vienes?"

La saco de sus pensamientos Chiharu Mihara, su compañera de escritorio. ¿Ya era mediodía? Había estado enfrascada en su trabajo que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que su estómago le pedía comida. Sacó su pequeña lonchera y asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-"Naoko y Rika ya nos esperan en la cafetería"-dijo su amiga respondiéndole con la misma sonrisa

-"Genial"-dijo Sakura levantándose –"¿Cómo vas con tu cierre anual?"

-"Dándome problemas, se acerca diciembre y el jefe quiere un desmenuzado de información contable"-suspiro la castaña –"¿resolviste tu problemática de las proyecciones?"

-"Si… algo… me aconsejaron lo que tenía que hacer y lo puse en práctica"

-"oh… que bien que todo esté mejor. Los últimos días has estado con un temperamento fatal. Ya se te extrañaba sonreír"-dijo con una risita Chiharu y Sakura se sonrojó

-"¿de verdad tenía un temperamento fatal?"-preguntó Sakura en un susurro

-"estoy bromeando"-dijo Chiharu –"¡Ahí están las chicas! ¡Rika, Naoko!"

Sakura miró a su grupo de amigas. Todas habían asistido a la misma primaria. Y por coincidencias de la vida habían terminado trabajando en el mismo edificio. Rika trabajaba en tres pisos superiores a Sakura y Chiharu, había estudiado comunicaciones y la oficina donde trabajaba era alquilada por la empresa de Sakura y Chiharu. Naoko era editora de una revista para niños y trabajaba con Rika. Su oficina quedaba a puertas de la de Rika.

-"¿saben que el próximo mes sacaremos un especial de navidad?"-pregunto Naoko una vez reunidas –"Rika se está encargando de las fotografías… están hermosas"

-"¿de verdad?"-pregunto Sakura tratando de ponerse al corriente de la conversación. Había estado pensando en Eriol y en su famosa llamada

-"Si, todo está saliendo muy bien"-dijo Rika –"¿Cómo van ustedes? ¿su jefe las está explotando?"

Chiharu y Sakura rieron –"no, no pasa nada. Sakura ya volvió a la normalidad"-dijo Chiharu dándole un codazo –"algo distraída pero no pasa nada ¿eh, Sakura?"

-"Si…"

-"Yo creo que su distracción tiene un nombre"-rio Rika mientras que ingresaban a la cafetería ubicada en el último piso del edificio de oficinas –"¿Cómo está el joven Hirahizawa?"

-"¿eh?"-dijo Sakura al escuchar el nombre de Eriol y enrojecio de repente –"es… esta en Inglaterra… su padre lo llamo hace un par de días. Dijo que tenía que hablar de unos temas con él. Creo que era importante, supongo… para tener que decírselo personalmente"

-"¿aun no le has dicho tus sentimientos, Sakura?"-pregunto Chiharu –"Ya te dije, que seas directa"-dijo la castaña colocando sus brazos en forma de jarras –"No puede estar así para siempre… te estás perdiendo muchas oportunidades"

Sakura rodó los ojos. Si bien, algunas veces sus amigas habían salido con Hirahizawa, aun no era parte del grupo. Todas sabían perfectamente los sentimientos de su amiga ojiverde hacia el apuesto joven inglés. Chiharu era la más animosa para que Sakura se le declarase, pero como siempre, ella no le hacía caso.

-"Prefiero conservar nuestra amistad"-dijo en un susurro –"Eriol y yo hemos sido los mejores amigos, sería realmente cruel perderlo por mis sentimientos"

-"pero no sabes qué es lo que siente él por ti, Sakura"-se lamentó Chiharu –"Y no vas a estar enamorada de él toda la vida"

-"Chiharu tiene razón"-razonó Naoko –"además… es extraño que su padre lo haya llamado hasta Inglaterra y si es algo más"

-"¿algo más?"-dijeron las chicas en coro

-"Si, hace mucho tiempo, los reyes en Europa concertaban compromisos en matrimonio… ¿no querrá casarlo con alguien de alla?"

-"¿ehhhhhhhhh?"-grito Sakura palideciendo y su corazón se cerró en un puño –"pero estamos en el siglo XXI"

-"No lo sé, era solo un comentario"-sonrió su amiga –"pero Chiharu tiene razón, se te pueden adelantar"

Sakura meditó por un segundo mirando su refrigerio que su padre tan amablemente dejaba en las mañanas para que lo llevara a su centro de labores. Ante todo pronóstico, se le había ido el apetito al si quiera contemplar la idea de un matrimonio arreglado en la actualidad y mucho menos si Eriol estaba incluido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido amiga de Eriol? Unos cuatro o cinco años… durante todo ese tiempo, ella sabía que él no había tenido ningún compromiso con ninguna chica… es decir, eran mejores amigos. Si él estuviera saliendo con alguien le diría no.

Una voz en su interior le decía que no necesariamente. Pero la apagó al instante. Tomo sus palillos con decisión. Si no arriesgas no ganas, se dijo mentalmente. Estaba determinada… el miedo y las inseguridades puedes mover muchas decisiones. La próxima vez que viera a Eriol, le diría sus sentimientos. Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, con habilidad empezó a comer su almuerzo mientras que se enfocaba en la conversación con sus amigas.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Eriol Hirahizawa meditaba en silencio. Después de la conversación que había tenido con su padre horas antes… no podía creer que era lo que acababa de hacer, sintió las ganas de regresar al despacho y a contarle la verdad de que no había ningún compromiso y que Sakura Kinomoto no era más que su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, no podía… la salud de su padre… pero estaba Sakura, ni si quiera había podido llamarla ¿Qué le iba a decir? _"Hola Sakura, sabes tenemos que fingir una boda para que mi padre esté contento antes de que muera"_. Si bien, la castaña había sido el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo tomaría su padre, Fujitaka? Se moría de la vergüenza.

Dio click desde su _Ipad_ confirmando el pasaje de regreso a Japón al día siguiente. Su madre lo había llamado hacia una hora ilusionada con la idea de una boda. Quería conocer a Sakura, aunque sea por foto… Eriol le pasó una foto de unos meses de ambos que guardaba en su móvil.

-"Es hermosa, Eriol"-exclamó –"ahora entiendo porque no quieres volver a Inglaterra. Estoy tan contenta por ti, pensé que nunca te casarías"

 _Yo también._ Era lo que había pensado.

A duras penas había reprimido los deseos de su madre para ir a Japón a conocerla. Argumentando que tendría que darle él primero la noticia de la boda, antes de conocer a toda su familia. Elizabeth Hirahizawa había asentido muy triste.

Súbitamente observó como el icono del Skype se activaba y recibía una llamada entrante. Abrió la ventanilla con cuidado como si fuera algo inusual. Presentía quien era.

La fotografía de Kinomoto se mostraba sobre un fondo oscuro y dos botones de contestar o colgar la llamada. Suspiro y le dio al botón verde.

-"¡Eriol!"

-"Hola Saku, como estas"-respondio con tranquilidad como siempre lo hacía –"siento no haberte llamado… he estado algo… ocupado"-dijo sin saber que excusa decirle –"¿Qué tal tu día?"

-"Eres un genio, seguí tu consejo y voila… conseguí los datos que necesitaba. Estoy segura que tendré todo listo para el viernes"

-"me alegro"-respondio el ojiazul esbozando una sonrisa

-"¿Cómo está tu padre, tu madre…?"-preguntó la castaña con entusiasmo

-"bueno…"-dudó Eriol sabiendo que el Skype no era el medio perfecto para decirle la realidad de la situación –"hay cosas que te contaré cuando esté en Japón, acabo de comprar mi viaje de vuelta"

-"¿de verdad?"-se oyó la voz de Sakura –"Yo también, tengo algo que decirte… cuando regreses"

–"llegaré a Japón mañana en la tarde, o puedo pasar a recoger cuando salgas de trabajar… ¿estarás muy ocupada? Podemos ir a cenar"-preguntó Eriol si le iba a contar sobre su plan a Sakura, tenía que confiar de que sería en un lugar tranquilo y sin distracciones –"así me cuentas sobre la proyección de ventas"-bromeó. Seguro quería preguntarle sobre consejos para su proyecto

-"Si… esta perfecto"-dijo Sakura –"Mañana te espero entonces"

-"¿sucede algo?"-pregunto Eriol al escuchar el timbre de voz de Sakura, como si todo el entusiasmo de hacia unos minutos se hubiera evaporado –"¿de qué quieres hablarme?"

-"no, nada. Solo estoy algo cansada"-dijo con suavidad –"mañana nos vemos. Que tengas un lindo viaje"

-"gracias Saku, te veo mañana"

En Japón, el reloj apuntaba las 9:13pm. Sakura cerró la aplicación del Skype y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza. Mañana sería el día. Mañana sería el día en que se le declararía a Eriol, no podía seguir esperando más tiempo. Era todo o era nada. Había temblado los últimos momentos y agradecía profundamente de que fuera una llamada sin video, porque se había sonrojado.

-"Mañana me confesaré a Eriol"-pensó mientras que se preparaba para darse la ducha nocturna –"Solo espero que todo salga bien"

Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Salió de su habitación sin apagar su laptop.

 **Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Lime con nuevo fanfic (si, lo sé) no me pude resistir! Espero que les haya gustado la idea… ¿SakuraxEriol? Uhmmmmm jajaja ¿Qué opinan? n.n NO! Tiene que aparecer alguien que sea la manzana de la discordia… vaya, vaya ¿Cómo tomará el compromiso Sakura? ¿Qué dirá? ¿Ayudará a Eriol? Si que el inglés está en una encrucijada… la salud de su padre vs el compromiso con Sakura U.U… espero que les haya gustado la idea :) no sé cuántos capítulos serán pero espero que no sea tan larga :D! Me comentan que les pareció.

 **Aclaración / Nota importante:** Hajime Hirahizawa (el padre de Eriol) NO es mi personaje, NO me pertenece. Si no, pertenece a Mikki chan (En la Torre de Tokyo, El verdadero legado), por si acaso. Lo tomé prestado (con permiso por supuesto) para funcionalidad de este fanfic. Es que no me hago la idea de que el padre de Eriol sea otra persona que no sea Hajime !

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Un abrazo!


	2. La declaracion

_**¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: La declaración**_

Sakura Kinomoto miraba el reloj con aprehensión. Estaba nerviosa. No recordaba la última vez que se encontrara de esa manera… había trabajado durante todo el día sin cansarse con la esperanza de que el trabajo la absorbiera por completo de la idea de la cena con su mejor amigo Eriol Hirahizawa. El inglés le había comentado que ya había llegado a Tokio en el vuelo de la tarde y esa simple frase era la que la había sacado de su enfrascado y ajetreado día.

-"¿te quedarás de nuevo hasta tarde Sakura chan?"

La voz de Chiharu la sacó de sus ensueños. La muchacha castaña de ojos del mismo color la miró mientras que repasaba su mano delante de ella.

-"¿eh? Si… me quedaré un rato más"-dijo mecánicamente

-"de acuerdo, no te quedes hasta tan tarde"-sonrió su amiga –"me tengo que ir, quedé con Takashi encontrarme en la estación. Hoy cumplimos otro mes más"-dijo radiante.

Sakura sonrió. Chiharu y Takashi Yamazaki, sus amigos se había conocido en la primaria, pero recién habían empezado a salir en la secundaria, Sakura calculaba que llevaban por lo menos 10 años. En cierta parte, envidiaba su relación de una manera sana. A ambos se les veía muy felices. Contemplaba la posibilidad de que de repente, si el futuro era favorable, Eriol y ella formalizarían una relación de enamorados. Se sonrojó ante la posibilidad mientras que observaba a su amiga dirigirse hacia la salida.

Trató de enfocarse en sus últimas proyecciones, aunque todo ya estaba casi listo para la presentación del viernes. Solo faltaban algunos ajustes menores… que seguro Eriol, le ayudaría con ello.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras observaba la pantalla plana de su PC, cuando el timbre de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. El corazón comenzó a batallarle con fuerza, adivinando de quien se trataba.

-"¿alo?"-dijo con un hilo de voz, lo que le permitió hablar.

-"Hola Saku, soy Eriol. Llego en 10 minutos, ¿estás lista?"-inquirió el joven de los sueños de Sakura

-"S… si, perfecto"-dijo ella atropelladamente. Diablos… como se le iba a confesar de esa manera. –"¿A dónde iremos a cenar?"-dijo tratando de relajarse y dejarlo hablar al inglés

-"Pues no lo sé, donde tu elijas, Saku"-dijo Eriol –"¿Qué se te apetece cenar?"

-"eh…"-dijo Sakura con la mente en blanco –"lo decidiré cuando llegues"-contestó

-"de acuerdo, te veo en 10"-dijo mientras cortaba la llamada

Empezó a cerrar su sesión de la PC mientras que arreglaba su bolso con nerviosismo. Había ido a trabajar más guapa de lo normal, hasta se había atrevido a echarse un poco de maquillaje para ocultar las pesadas ojeras y hacer sus hermosos ojos verdes más llamativos. Llevaba el cabello corto castaño como siempre estilaba… se peinó rápidamente en los servicios y se vio al espejo. Estaba algo irreconocible gracias al maquillaje y a su vestimenta.

Suspiró, había llegado el día. Ya se cumplían los 10 minutos en los que Eriol le había indicado que llegaría, el inglés siempre era puntual. Ni un minuto más ni uno después. Bajó los ascensores hasta la primera planta. En su mente se repetía frases para darse ánimos, como en los libros de autoayuda.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron y lo vio. Estaba increíblemente atractivo, Eriol manejaba un AUDI color azul oscuro. Estaba vestido con una camisa pálida celeste y un traje casual, sin corbata.

-"hola Sakura, que guapa estás"-dijo caballerosamente mientras que ella reaccionaba ante su halago. Segundos después le abría la puerta del copiloto para que ella pudiese ingresar.

-"gracias"-murmuró aun cohibida por Eriol y por su inocente halago, ingresando a su auto

Eriol se puso al volante una vez que la castaña se hubo acomodado en el asiento. No dijo nada mientras colocaba las llaves en el encendido y arrancaba el motor. Sakura lo miraba de reojo incapaz de si quiera saludarlo como siempre. Ya sea por la declaración, o en sí Eriol estaba por si ya muy nerviosa.

-"¿y bien? ¿Cómo has estado?"-dijo el ojiazul mientras que se ponía en marcha hacia la avenida cercana –"¿te sientes bien? Estas muy callada, Saku"

Sakura se dio cuenta de que indudablemente tendría que decir algo y no limitarse a espiar a Eriol por lo bajo –"si, todo bien"-dijo en un susurro –"solo he tenido un día muy pesado… aunque ya tengo casi todo listo para el viernes"

-"me alegro escuchar eso"

-"¿Qué… que tal Londres?"

-"Frio, nublado… y con algo de tráfico"-dijo Eriol sin apartar la vista del camino. Apretaba con fuerza el volante, como si quisiera concentrar toda su energía en él… -"¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?"

-"pues…"-dudó ella sin saber que decir –"lo que sea, está bien para mí"

-"Saku, insisto. Esta noche quiero que elijas tú"

Oh. A Sakura se le paró el corazón. La elección dependía de ella, pero estaba tan abrumada que ni si quiera se le ocurría algo más que un McDonalds que acababa de ver pasar. Y no era un lugar apropiado para esa noche.

Súbitamente, se le ocurrió una estupenda idea.

-"hay… un nuevo restaurante… italiano, creo"-digo controlando la voz –"está en las afueras de Tokio… en el camino a Tomoeda"

-"ah… si, ya sé a cuál te refieres"-dijo Eriol –"buena elección, iremos ahí"-dijo mientras que ingresaba a la autopista hacia Tomoeda con dirección a donde había indicado la castaña

-"¿Cómo están tus padres?"-dijo de repente Sakura tratando de sacar un tema de conversación apropiado para aligerar el ambiente. Claro que en vez de aligerarlo. Se volvió más pesado por alguna razón que no entendía

-"Bueno…"-dijo Eriol pensativo –"mi madre quiere venir a Japón"-respondió sin inmutarse –"de repente en unas semanas vendrá"

-"oh… ¿de verdad?"-dijo Sakura con algo de emoción. Había visto a la madre de Eriol, Elizabeth en fotos. Era una dama muy hermosa, tenía los ojos de Eriol y el cabello rubio. Por Eriol sabía que se dedicaba a las labores sociales y apoyaba a distintos grupos de caridad. –"debes estar muy emocionado"

-"no sabes cuánto"-murmuró el joven ingresando al estacionamiento del restaurante que había indicado Sakura. El valet parking se aceró al vehículo para ayudar a bajar a Sakura de él y Eriol le entregaba las llaves.

El lugar era medianamente elegante. Recién estaban abriendo, y la estancia estaba vacía. En el interior estaba alumbrado por farolas que colgaban del techo. Los platos y cubiertos estaban limpiamente servidos esperando por ellos, los primeros clientes. Eriol se adelantó y le ofreció su brazo a una anonadada Sakura Kinomoto, quien al principio dudó en responder a su gesto, pero lo aceptó.

-" _buonanotte benvenuti a Il Forne_ "-dijo el mozo dándoles la bienvenida. Sakura no entendía nada de italiano, así que Eriol respondió

-" _grazie molto bello_ "-dijo el inglés.

El joven claramente italiano amplió su sonrisa y los dirigió hacia una mesa apropiada. Estaba lo suficientemente alejada como para que tuvieran la privacidad apropiada, pensaron Eriol y Sakura. Cada uno por su cuenta.

-"espero que sea de su agrado este lugar"-dijo en un excelente japonés con un acento italiano –"les dejo la carta… volveré en unos minutos"-dijo alejándose.

Sakura estaba convencida de que su anfitrión pensaba que eran pareja y se puso más nerviosa. Eriol parecía no darse cuenta, o tal vez… si lo que tenía que contarle o decirle era lo mismo que ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco a esa posibilidad… si….si Eriol sentía lo mismo por ella.

-"¿ya sabes que vas a ordenar, Saku?"-pregunto su amigo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-"eh…. Tallarines con salsa roja"-dijo mecánicamente volviendo su mirada al menú. De todo lo que veía era lo único reconocible

-"de acuerdo, pediré un vino tinto para acompañarlo"-repuso Eriol haciendo un ademán para que el joven se acercara. Le dio la orden de ambos mientras que Sakura lo miraba ensimismada. Posiblemente… su sueño podría cumplirse ese día.

-"¿y… que es lo que querías decirme, Saku?"-preguntó Eriol imaginándose de que las preocupaciones se debían al trabajo –"¿tienes dudas sobre las proyecciones?"

-"eh…"-la castaña dudo. –"no, ya tengo las proyecciones listas, solo faltan algunos ajustes a la información, supongo que tendré que usar algún modelo matemáticos, conoces alguno que puedas recomendarme"-dijo enfocándose en sus dudas… no sabía en qué momento se le iba a declarar a Eriol, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que él le quería decir

-"me alegro mucho"-dijo Eriol –"¿modelos matemáticos? Sí, claro, te puedo recomendar algunos… tengo un libro muy bueno en mi casa sobre ese tema. Te lo puedo prestar"-dijo mirándola.

Súbitamente el mozo se acercó con el vino y llenaba con gran habilidad ambas copas. Se alejó tan sigilosamente como se acercó para volverlos a dejar solos.

-"salud, Saku. Por tu carrera"-dijo Eriol tomando la copa de cristal entre sus manos –"porque eres una chica brillante y una excelente… profesional"-dijo mientras que en su mente iba a decir "amiga"

-"gracias"-dijo Sakura bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. Estaba delicioso. Hacía años que no tomaba vino, únicamente lo tomaba cuando estaba con Eriol… los japoneses no tenían costumbre de beber ese líquido oscuro y espeso. –"gracias por ayudarme cuando tengo problemas, Eriol"

-"no es nada"-sonrió mirándola fijamente y Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo –"de verdad estás muy guapa esta noche"

-"no… no es para tanto"-dijo nerviosa

-"disculpe, traigo los platillos que ordenaron"-dijo el anfitrión y Sakura le agradeció profundamente su intervención. Eriol siempre acostumbraba a adularla, pero esa noche lo había hecho dos veces. El joven los sirvió en silencio y con su acostumbra sonrisa y se alejó de nuevo con la mayor discreción posible.

-"adelante, por favor. Come"-dijo Eriol mirando su platillo. Se había pedido unos canelones rellenos de vegetales. Pero francamente, no tenía apetito. En su mente estaba escogiendo las palabras ideales para comentarle a Sakura la realidad del asunto.

La castaña asintió revolviendo sus tallarines con el tenedor que estaba más alejado de ella. Estaba empezando a sudar frío. No sabía en qué momento decirle a Eriol sus sentimientos y había una clara duda de saber si él también le iba a decir lo mismo.

-"Sakura…"

-"Eriol…"

Dijeron al unísono después de haber pasado varios tortuosos minutos en silencio cada uno enfrascados en sus pensamientos. Segundos después ambos jóvenes rieron.

-"por favor, Saku. Tu primero…"-dijo el caballero con una sonrisa –"cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

-"pues… creo que ya hablamos de mí. Yo estoy con ansias por saber de tu viaje… me dijiste que tenías que charlar con tu padre"-dijo la castaña dándole una oportunidad para que Eriol hablase –"cuéntame… o es algo que no puedes decirme"-dijo con tristeza

-"no… no es eso"-dijo Eriol poniéndose serio. Había dejado de comer su platillo, el cual estaba prácticamente intacto. Cerró los ojos por un segundo escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para Sakura. Sabía que podía perder su amistad por un simple capricho de su padre. Suspiró –"Sakura, mi padre está muy enfermo"

Kinomoto abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Eriol con tristeza. Sabía que la relación entre el padre de Eriol y él no era la mejor, pero sabía que de todas maneras había un cariño aunque Eriol no le gustase hablar de su progenitor.

-"lo siento mucho"-dijo su amiga olvidándose de su declaración por unos minutos –"¿hay algo que se pueda hacer?"

-"parece que no"-dijo cabizbajo –"los médicos no le dan más de 6 meses. Tiene cáncer terminal"

-"¡que terrible!"-dijo Sakura. Ella también había dejado su platillo y prestaba toda su atención al inglés

-"si, tu sabes que nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor, pero es mi padre… y bueno, de todas maneras me afecta"-siguió –"la razón por la que quería que fuera a Inglaterra fue porque tiene una petición muy especial para mí"

-"¿petición especial?"-preguntó Sakura –"¿volverás a Inglaterra?"

-"no lo sé"-dijo Eriol sereno incapaz de mirar a su amiga –"de repente más adelante para ocuparme de los asuntos de mi padre… después de su partida"-suspiró –"pero esa no fue su petición… él… él quiere que me case con la mujer que amo"

Ok. Sakura palideció de repente dejando el tenedor en su sitio. Naoko, su amiga, había tenido razón. Posiblemente, Eriol estaba ahí para decirlo que lo habían comprometido con una dama inglesa o… un matrimonio arreglado.

-"ah… entiendo"-respondió más pálida de lo normal -"seguro tienes que volver a Inglaterra… ¿tienes una prometida?"-sonrió tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que estaban segura no tardarían en llegar.

Eriol la miró asombrado –"no… no tengo prometida"-afirmó –"bueno prometida de verdad"

-"¿prometida de verdad?"

Eriol Hirahizawa levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la mirada confundida de Sakura. Suspiró y tomó sus manos de manera suplicante. –"Sakura…"

-"¿E… Eriol?"-se preguntó la castaña y sentía como el corazón empezaba a latirle con más fuerza

-"quiero cumplir el último deseo de mi padre, así que le dije… le dije…"

Sakura no entendía nada. Las lágrimas se habían reprimido cuando él le había dicho que no tenía ninguna prometida "de verdad".

-"le dije que tú y yo estamos comprometidos y adelantaríamos la fecha de la boda"

La castaña lo miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. No podía creerlo… simplemente no podía.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Francia, Paris. La hermosa mujer cepillaba su larga cabellera. Tenía los ojos lánguidos de color amatista, y cabello del mismo color. Miraba su reflejo en el cristal que daba una perfecta vista a la Torre Eiffel, su departamento quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del mismísimo centro parisino. Le agradaba el lugar, desde hacía casi 10 años se había mudado desde su natal Japón para ingresar a un internado con la promesa de su madre que cuando termine el internado ingresaría a una prestigiosa escuela de modas y diseño. La promesa se cumplió, ahora era una de las mejores diseñadoras de modas de una casa de moda parisina de alto nombre.

Tomoyo Daidouji, había dejado todo 10 años atrás, sus padres Sonomi y Daisuke Daidouji se habían divorciado cuando ella había cumplido los 14 años. Sonomi no quiso quedarse en Japón y trasladó su empresa a Europa, lo más lejos posible de su antiguo esposo, y por supuesto se llevó a su única hija con ella. Su máximo orgullo, como le gustaba llamarla. Con el tiempo, Tomoyo había dejado de ser una dulce jovencita llena de entusiasmo y vida para acomodarse a la vida europea, llena de tradiciones y fríos sentimientos.

Extrañaba horrores a su mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto, quien no había visto por más de 5 años. Se comunicaban vía correo electrónico o llamadas, pero sabía que no era lo mismo. Sakura le preguntaba cuando volvería a Tokio, aunque sea de vacaciones. Pero siempre Daidouji ignoraba su pregunta. Su vida, estaba en Paris. Cuando eran niñas, a Tomoyo le encantaba diseñar trajes para Sakura y filmarla en sus actividades diarias. Eran como hermanas, aunque ellas sabían que en realidad eran primas, puesto a que Nadeshiko (la difunda madre de Sakura- y Sonomi eran primas también.

-"Sakura chan"

Recordó llamándola en sus pensamientos. Sonrió nostálgicamente. Las últimas semanas había estado ocupada con la nueva colección de invierno que no se había podido contactar con Sakura. Dejó el cepillo sobre la cómoda mirando ávidamente el iPad que reposaba sobre su cama captando su atención y su mirada. Miró la hora, era probable que en Japón fuesen casi las 10 de la noche, seguro Sakura ya estaría en casa.

Abrió el Skype y escribió un corto mensaje a Sakura.

 _Sakura chan, ¿Cómo estás?_

Espero unos minutos por una respuesta, pero nada. Supuso que seguro se conectaría más tarde o mañana. Pero, la intención estaba ahí. Se tumbó sobre la cama ya con su camisón de dormir y el cabello revuelto sobre las suaves sábanas. Se quedó pensando… pensando en su infancia al lado de Sakura, ambas habían acudido a la misma primaria y habían estudiado juntas hasta el tercer año de secundaria. Cuando Tomoyo partió acompañando a su madre.

-"te voy a extrañar"-dijo una tierna Sakura, adolescente tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas –"¿Por qué te tienes que ir? No es justo, Tomoyo"

Ella sonrió dulcemente a la hermosa niña de ojos verdes que llenaba su vida de alegría, sabiendo que sus días iban a ser diferentes a partir de ese día. –"yo también te extrañaré Sakura, no llores por favor… prometimos no llorar"

-"¡Tomoyo!"-gritó Sakura colgándose en el cuello de su mejor amiga y prima rompiendo en llanto –"¡Me harás mucha falta!"

Tomoyo se quedó estática, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas se abrazó a Sakura como nunca antes lo había hecho. –"tú también Sakura… tú también, prometo que volveré pronto… lo prometo"

-"de acuerdo…"-dijo la castaña limpiándose las lágrimas. Fujitaka su padre la esperaba metros atrás junto a su hermano mayor, Touya quienes miraban la escena con tristeza. Tomoyo se había vuelto una persona recurrente en sus vidas y era un claro golpe para la pequeña Sakura –"Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Y estudia… no perdamos nunca la comunicación"

-"nunca"-respondió con una sonrisa y una última mirada hacia los Kinomoto. Levantó la cabeza para volverse hacia su madre quien los esperaba junto a sus guardaespaldas en la puerta de abordaje.

Sonomi Daidouji se acercó a Sakura a despedirse con un abrazo y susurrándole palabras de cariño hacia la hija de su difunta prima a quien también había querido como una hermana. Se colocó detrás de su única hija despidiéndose con una gesto de Fujitaka y Touya.

-"¡Solo es un hasta luego, Tomoyo!"-gritó Sakura una vez que ambas mujeres habían ingresado a la manga de abordar. Tomoyo no quiso volverse, las lágrimas una vez le habían ganado y entre sollozos recordaba ver a Sakura despidiéndose con una mano en alto…. Hasta que la perdió de vista.

Era así como la recordaba. Una tierna niña de 14 años despidiéndose de otra niña de largo cabello. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura siempre había sido la persona más importante para ella, después de su madre. En 10 años no había podido cumplir su promesa de regresar a Japón… y se sentía culpable.

Súbitamente, el iPad se iluminó y descubrió que tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos. Cogió una pañuelo que estaba cerca de su mesa de noche y se las secó con rapidez. Era una mensaje de Skype.

Era Sakura. Abrió el aplicativo emocionada, en parte por haber estado recordando esas escenas de hacía 10 años atrás.

 _Hola Tomoyo, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Necesito hablar con alguien_

La amatista se preocupó e inmediatamente llamó a Sakura. El internet era sin dudarlo algo increíblemente genial. Hacía 10 años no hubiera podido imaginarse comunicarse vía Skype u otro programa informático, pero al menos parecía que no estuvieran tan distanciadas.

-"¡Sakura!"-gritó entusiasmada –"¿estás bien?"

-"Tomoyo… si… si estoy bien"-dijo la castaña a través –"tengo que contarte tanto… me voy a casar"

-"¿Qué?"-dijo Tomoyo con sorpresa ¿dijo casarse? ¿Matrimonio? Pero si… si sabía que Sakura no tenía ningún novio –"¿de verdad?"

-"si… en 3 meses"-dijo la castaña con duda

-"pero… pero eso es genial"-dijo su amiga –"¿Qué sucede? Porque no estás contenta"

Hubo un prolongado silencio. –"porque es un matrimonio arreglado"

-"¿eh?"-se preguntó la amatista –"¿matrimonio arreglado? ¿Tú no estás enamorada de él?"

-"Yo si lo quiero…"-protestó Sakura –"es mi mejor amigo… Eriol, pero él no está enamorado de mí"

-"pero…"-se dijo Tomoyo, había oído hablar de Eriol por parte de Sakura pero no lo conocía en persona –"pero entonces ¿Por qué se va a casar contigo?"

Sakura suspiró –"porque quiere cumplir el último deseo de su padre… va a morir en unos meses, y quiere verlo casado. Yo accedí ayudarlo, sé que debería estar contenta… pero…"

-"pero sabes que es una farsa"

-"si"-respondió Sakura –"de verdad estoy enamorada de él Tomoyo"-dijo su amiga –"pienso que es una excelente oportunidad para lograr que… que él se enamore de mí y que esta boda no sea una farsa"

Daidouji notaba la voz angustiada de Sakura y no supo que decir por primera vez –"comprendo, entiendo y puede ser como tú dices Sakura. Puede ser que él también se logre enamorar de ti… además, por algo fue que él pensó en ti que en otra chica… para decirle a su padre… lo de la boda"

-"¿crees eso?"

-"claro que si"-la animó –"estoy segura que tienes oportunidad para conquistarlo"

-"Oh Tomoyo, me has hecho sentir muchísimo mejor ¿Qué haría sin ti? Te extraño un montón"-dijo la castaña

-"yo también"

-"sabes… creo que sería buena idea que cumplieras tu promesa"

-"¿eh?"-se preguntó la amatista con sentimientos encontrados. Esperando que sus palabras se convirtieran en realidad y que Sakura fuera feliz

-"cuando teníamos 10 años me prometiste que tu diseñarías mi vestido de bodas"-rio Sakura –"¿vas a poder hacerlo? ¡Oh, por favor, Tomoyo! ¡Para mí sería un honor usar uno de tus hermosos diseños parisinos!"

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio meditando por unos segundos. Y sonrió para sí misma –"tienes razón, es hora de tomar vacaciones. Y ahora voy a cumplir mi promesa. Pediré vacaciones esta semana y volveré a Japón para ayudarte en tus preparativos. Sé que también lo harías por mí, Sakura"

-"¡¿En serio?!"-gritó entusiasmada Sakura –"¿volverás?"

-"Una promesa, es una promesa"-dijo la amatista –"creo que necesitaba una noticia así para volver, mi pequeña Sakura se casa… ¡estoy tan emocionada!"

-"¡Yo también, Tomoyo! Muchas, muchas gracias… tienes que conocer a Eriol… él es perfecto"-resopló la castaña –"sé que ambos serán muy buenos amigos, él nació en Inglaterra ¿sabías? Sus padres…"

Tomoyo se quedó escuchando las palabras llenas de energía de Sakura por largo tiempo, le alegraba saber que estaba enamorada de ese joven inglés. Y ella esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón, enamorarse y encontrar a alguien como Sakura lo había encontrado. Aunque, tenía cierto temor al saber que en este instante para el "prometido" de Sakura fuera un matrimonio por conveniencia. Sabía que haría todo lo posible por ayudarla a conquistarlo.

Tanto tiempo había pasado… que tenía que ayudarla a que fuera feliz.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

-"¿estás segura de que quieres ayudarme?"-pregunto el ojiazul

-"s… si"-respondió Sakura –"quiero ayudarte"

-"¡Oh, Sakura! No sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar, pensé que ibas a tirar por la borda nuestra amistad… pero realmente estoy profundamente agradecido que me ayudes. Sé que no es una buena opción, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle a Hajime"-respondió besando sus manos con fervor

Sakura se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, sabiendo que a estas alturas ya no era necesaria la confesión que planeaba decirle a Eriol. Después de todo se iban a casar, una boda arreglada, pero iba a cumplir su sueño.

-"tenemos que hacer los preparativos inmediatamente"-dijo Sakura en un susurro –"para cuando está planeada la fecha"

Eriol suspiró –"creo que 3 meses como máximo, mi madre quiere venir a conocerte, por eso quería venir a Japón"

-"¡Oh, me encantaría conocerla!"-dijo Sakura –"¿y tu padre?"

-"Supongo que vendrá también, no sé si juntos… pero le dije que celebraríamos la boda aquí en Japón y no se opusieron"-respondió el inglés sintiéndose complacido –"realmente quiero disculparme contigo… te prometo que cuando pase todo esto, haré lo imposible por arreglarlo"

-"¿Cuándo pase todo esto?"

-"nuestra boda falsa"-dijo Eriol desconociendo el tono de voz de Sakura –"no quiero quitarte ningún buen partido, Saku. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero, y sé que tarde o temprano encontrarás a un buen hombre que te ame y quieras casarte con él en serio"

-"ah…"-respondió Sakura desilusionada –"cla… claro…"

-"yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo comenzar con los preparativos"-dijo el inglés –"creo que pensaba que me ibas a decir que no…"-sonrió –"¿tienes alguna amiga que nos pueda ayudar? Pienso que Elizabeth es algo… exagerada para planear eventos y no quiero asustarte"

-"eh… tengo una amiga que vive en Paris, es diseñadora de modas"-dijo Sakura recordando a Tomoyo –"hablaré con ella lo más pronto posible…"

-"perfecto. Contrataré una _wedding planning_ , todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta, Saku"-dijo el ojiazul sintiéndose liberado –"yo solo quiero que no te sientas incomoda con la situación, no te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras"

-"lo… lo sé"-dijo Sakura mientras observaba que Eriol pedía la cuenta de los platillos sintiendo un hueco en su interior, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Se casaría con Eriol en 3 meses. No estaba segura si era un sueño…

 **Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Jujuju aquí Lime reportándose con el capítulo numero 2! Y van apareciendo más personajes conocidos, en los reviews que he leído sé que extrañando a cierto chico de cabello ámbar y ojos del mismo color… no desesperéis, todo a su tiempo :D! Espero que les haya gustado cómo va la historia. ¿Será un sueño cumplido para Sakura? ¿Logrará conquistar a Eriol en esos tres meses? ¿y Tomoyo? ¿Qué papel jugará? Jijiji :) espero sus comentarios! Gracias por su apoyo!

 ****Seccion Reviews****

 **Leihej:** Hey! :D que lindo leerte por aquí! jaja Me imagino que no te late el SakuraxEriol, pero al menos por este momento es justo y necesario jijijiji (no te preocupes, que yo también soy pro SxS) no me imagino otra pareja para Sakura que Shaoran y ya sabes quién será la ejem…. Manzana ambarina xD de la discordia… y si pronto, aparecerá :) así que paciencia… un abrazo enorme. Muchas gracias!

 **ADRI:** muchas, muchas gracias. La verdad me he puesto como meta personal no dejar fics al azar xD… porque sé lo frustrante que te corten la historia a mitad de camino. Así que si, la terminaré, aun no sé que pericias se encontrarán nuestros protagonistas en el futuro, pero tengo la cualidad de complicar las cosas siempre :p así que no te sorprendas que a veces los finales pueden inesperados! :)

 **Naomi-quintana44:** Holaa! Aquí está la actualización, espero que te haya gustado este segundo capítulo! Nos leemos!

 **Flor:** Hola! :D, jajaja sé que el sentimiento colectivo es hacia SXS, lo sé, yo también! Los amo, son mi pareja favorita xD de todo el anime/manga. Pienso lo mismo yo también soy selectiva en cuanto a mis parejas favoritas xD. Te agradezco profundamente tus comentarios :) me alegro que te hayas metido a la historia. Saludos!

 **Krliii:** Muchísimas gracias por sus felicitaciones, me alegro que te haya gustado, aquí está la continuación espero que te guste! Jijijiji, ya veremos Saku con quien se quedará más adelante pero ya Tomoyo hizo su aparición! Nos leemos!

 **Kurara Matsumoto:** awww me haces sonrojar con tus palabras, que bueno que te gustó :D! yo lo sé, yo tampoco nunca cambiaría el SXS! Los amo! Ejem… bueno, ya veremos cómo se va dando la historia. Gracias por los ánimos. Te leo pronto! Un abrazo!


	3. El compromiso

_**¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: El compromiso**_

La estancia era amplia y ventilada. La conocía era el salón de baile de su casa. Por las cortinas ingresaba la brisa primaveral que inundaba con olor de flores y jardín la sala. Le agradaba sentir esa sensación de calma y paz. Escuchaba como los sirvientes caminaban de un lado para otro con enormes fuentes de alimentos y copas de fina cristalería. Las copas tañían al compás del vaivén de ellos. Los rayos del sol de primavera entraban débilmente y reflejaban el suelo de mármol fino.

Súbitamente dejo de pensar en la estancia que se encontraba a su alrededor para encontrarse vestido con su mejor traje ceremonial. Este traje era una de las reliquias más preciadas de toda su familia, lo había usado su padre y el padre de su padre y así sucesivamente durante una larga y digna dinastía. Se irguió desconociendo por qué se encontraba en ese preciso lugar, sin embargo, debería ser algo sumamente importante puesto a que estaba con el traje ceremonial. La seda era de un lino fino color jade que relucía con el sol. Había cierta y discreta pedrería que adornaba los bordes, no daba ni mucho calor ni mucho frío, era perfecto y cómodo. Los pantalones eran abultados en la parte inferior pero le permitían movilidad al andar, al correr y al combatir. Llevaba su espada en el costado izquierdo cuya empuñadura era idéntica a las piedras del traje. La espada de su padre, la cual había heredado al morir.

El joven de ojos ambarinos y cabello castaño se adelantó hacia el centro de la estancia. Su madre, una hermosa y elegante dama china lo miró con aprensión. Él se inclinó con una reverencia como acostumbraba a saludarla y la dama le respondió con una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?"-le preguntó su madre

-"Lo desconozco, mi señora madre"-respondió con el respeto que siempre acostumbraba a hablar con ella

La dama hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de fina caoba que refulgía con los rayos de sol que se colaban por los ventanales. El joven dirigió la mirada hacia el guardia que estaba en la puerta quien asintió. De pronto, una figura empezó a caminar hacia los dos. Estaba vestida con un largo y hermoso vestido blanco… ¿y un velo? El cual cubría su rostro. Pero con una pequeña cintura y unos hombros también pequeños, los cuales conocía. Una vez que estuvo cerca a la madre y al hijo hizo una clara reverencia hacia ambos y se descubrió el velo para dar paso al rostro jovial que tanto la caracterizaba.

-"Hoy celebraremos tu matrimonio con tu prima Mei Ling"-dijo su madre ante la mirada de su hijo

-"¡¿Qué?!"-gritó sin poder contenerse

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Los pasos se atropellaban afuera de la habitación, corriendo hacia la puerta. Shaoran seguía gritando… sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Jadeo y sintió como hubiera corrido una maratón entera. Abrió con los ojos aun con soñolencia y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

Había sido una pesadilla. Sí, una pesadilla… porque eso no se podía catalogar como sueño. Se miró las manos y empezó a tocarse y a pellizcarse para hacer creer que estaba en el mundo real y no en el mundo de los sueños. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando frío… y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

-"¡Joven Shaoran! ¡Joven Shaoran!"

Wei, su mayordomo tocaba la puerta incesantemente, los pasos atropellados que había escuchado antes de despertar eran los de su viejo acompañante. Se maldijo a sí mismo, tenía 25 años y seguía dándole problemas como si fuera un crío de 7 años.

-"Estoy bien, Wei"-dijo incorporándose aun con malhumor. Ya no era un niño –"Lo siento"-dijo mientras que abría la puerta y Wei sonreía más tranquilo –"solo… solo fue un sueño"-dijo rodando los ojos, volviendo a repetirse que ya estaba grandecito para estar gritando en sueños

-"nos dio un buen susto, joven"-respondió el anciano mientras ingresaba a abrir las cortinas de su habitación para que la luz de la mañana ingresara. Shaoran se cegó por unos instantes para luego ver con mayor claridad –"¿no va a comenzar con su rutina diaria? ¿O prefiere seguir durmiendo? Es sábado"

-"Iré al gimnasio un rato"-dijo Shaoran mientras buscaba en su armario alguna ropa deportiva que le calzara –"¿Qué hora es?"

-"6:30am joven"-respondió Wei afablemente –"Por cierto, Dama Ieran desea verlo antes del desayuno… dice que es importante"

-"¿importante?"-preguntó Shaoran recordando el sueño –pesadilla- que había tenido antes de despertar con sus gritos

-"Si, tengo entendido que los señores del Concejo también estarán aquí"-dijo Wei –"hay un gran ajetreo en la cocina

-"¿sabes para que vienen?"-preguntó Shaoran preocupado. Siempre que venían esos ancianos a la mansión no podía ser nada bueno

-"No, joven. Usted sabe que la Dama jamás comentaría nada conmigo. Solo sé que es importante"

-"Gracias Wei"-respondió Shaoran dándole una palmada en el hombro como si fuera un viejo confidente –"No me demoraré… solo haré un poco de ejercicio. Estaré ahí a las 9 en punto"

El anciano vio como Shaoran se alejaba hacia la puerta ya vestido con la ropa de deporte. Pero por primera vez, le había mentido a su joven señor. Cerró los ojos con preocupación. La noticia que le daría la Dama Ieran no sería bien recibida por Shaoran Li. Lo sabía, conocía a ese muchacho como la palma de su mano. Esperaba que pudiera encontrar una solución a su "problema", si no sería infeliz por el resto de su vida.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

-"¡No me lo puedo creer!"-gritó Chiharu mientras que Rika y Naoko se quedaban sorprendidas por lo que Sakura les acababa de contar –"¡Te pidió matrimonio!"

-"Si"-respondió Sakura sintiéndose cohibida –"el.. El día que llegó, Eriol me pidió matrimonio"

-"oh… pero ustedes no han tenido ninguna relación previa"-dijo Rika –"¿eso quiere decir que son novios?"

-"S… si"-dijo Sakura sonrojada. Había omitido a su grupo de amigas la verdad del asunto, Eriol le había pedido que guardara el secreto, únicamente lo había compartido con Tomoyo Daidouji.

-"¡Pues deberías estar feliz, Sakura!"-dijo Rika –"¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!"-grito abrazándola

-"quien lo iba a pensar"-rio Naoko –"siempre pensamos que la primera en casarse, sería Chiharu… por cierto, ¿te ha mencionado el tema?"

-"Nada…"-suspiro Chiharu resignada –"ese Takashi es un lento, espero que con el tema de que Sakura se casa se anime a formalizar de una buena vez"-dijo con sus brazos en forma de jarra

-"seguro que quiere ahorrar para comprarte el anillo, Chiharu"-dijo Rika aun abrazada a Sakura –"por cierto… Sakura ¿Dónde está tu anillo?"

-"¿anillo?"-parpadeó la castaña mirando su dedo anular donde no había nada –"a… aun no me lo da"

-"¿y entonces como fue la proposición?"-preguntó Chiharu intrigada

-"pues…"-murmuro Sakura tratando de formular algo interesante pero solo se le venía a la mente los retazos de la conversación sobre la enfermedad del padre de Eriol… -"me lo pidió y ya"

-"¿no hubo nada de romanticismo de por medio?"-preguntó Naoko

-"eh… bueno fue muy galante… en el restaurante italiano y…"

-"ya vamos chicas, dejen a Sakura tranquila, se ve que aún está en shock con la noticia seguro ya después nos cuenta con lujo de detalles como fue la proposición"-dijo Rika tranquilizando los ánimos y Sakura se sintió completamente tranquila al menos por ese momento –"de verdad estamos muy contentas con esa noticia, Sakura ¡Esperamos que sean muy felices!"

-"Si… yo también"-dijo Sakura en voz baja y pensando en la promesa que le había dicho a Tomoyo noches atrás de conquistar a Eriol –"Tomoyo vendrá a Japón"

-"¿eh? ¿Tomoyo? ¿Daidouji?"-preguntaron en coro mirándola

Sakura asintió y dio una sonrisa –"le dije que me casaba, llega mañana…"

-"¡Oh que genial!"-gritaron las tres

-"me acuerdo que eran muy buenas amigas en la secundaria"-dijo Naoko –"¿hace cuánto tiempo que no viene? ¿10 años?"

Sakura volvió a asentir –"ella diseñará mi traje de bodas… es una promesa que me hizo de niña"-sonrió recordando que justamente en el Parque Pingüino, donde se encontraba con sus amigas. Tomoyo y ella habían vividos muchas aventuras, inclusive habían tenido un gato llamado Kero.

-"entonces tu boda será como un reencuentro de nuestra primaria"-dijo emocionada Chiharu –"oh por favor, Sakura déjanos ayudarte"

-"eh… claro"-dijo Sakura –"aunque Eriol va a contratar una _Wedding Planning_ , mañana tenemos la primera cita"

-"¡Ayudaremos en lo que sea!"-dijeron las tres en coro. A Sakura le salió una gotita sobre su cabeza pero asintió, definitivamente no iba a poder con sus tres amigas.

La sacó de sus pensamientos el celular que vibraba dentro de su bolso –"¿alo?"-preguntó Sakura abriendo la tapa –"hola papá… si…. Iré a almorzar a casa, estoy con mis amigas en el parque Pingüino ¿noticia? De acuerdo… voy para allá"

-"¿sucede algo malo?"-pregunto Rika

-"mi padre dice que vaya a casa, parece que tiene noticias de mi hermano… está preocupado, necesito volver"

-"¿de tu hermano?"-pregunto Chiharu –"¿el que se mudó a Kyoto con su esposa?"

Sakura asintió. –"él y Kaho están esperando su primer hijo"

-"espero que no sea nada grave"-dijo Naoko –"no te preocupes, la cuenta corre por nosotras, anda a casa"

-"¡gracias!"-dijo Sakura mientras que salía a pedir un taxi que pasaba cerca preocupada por el tono de preocupación de su padre

Mientras tanto que a varios kilómetros en el mismo continente, el joven de cabello castaño caminaba hacia la sala donde su madre, Dama Ieran lo había citado. No sabía porque pero el sueño que había tenido ese mismo día lo inquietaba, era como una premonición… espantó esas ideas de su cabeza y se adelantó. Al menos, no portaba el traje ceremonial de la dinastía Li y no había visto a Mei Ling durante la semana, suspiró se estaba haciendo problemas por las puras, era imposible que su sueño –pesadilla- se volviera realidad. Toco la puerta que daba al despacho de su madre.

-"Adelante"-dijo la Dama con seriedad

-"Buenos días, madre"-saludo Shaoran una vez que la puerta se abrió por completo. Ieran miró a su único hijo mayor sin inmutarse y respondió el saludo con un leve gesto con la cabeza invitándolo a que se acercara

-"Shaoran"-dijo Ieran fríamente –"hoy vienen a nuestro hogar las ancianas cabezas de nuestro Concejo, lo sabes cierto"

Shaoran asintió –"¿a qué debemos su respetuosa visita, madre?"-preguntó Shaoran con curiosidad –"¿ha sucedido algo en la familia?"

-"No"-respondió Ieran mirándolo fijamente –"Han venido por ti, hijo mío"-dijo Ieran y Shaoran no entendía a qué se refería pero se quedó en silencio esperando a que Ieran prosiguiera –"Ellos saben que tú eres el sucesor de tu padre para ser la cabeza de la dinastía Li desde tu nacimiento"

-"así es y he venido desempeñando mi labor como jefe de la dinastía durante todo este tiempo"-respondió Shaoran con solemnidad

-"Lo sé, Shaoran. Sin embargo, ellos no te consideran un jefe completo"-dijo Ieran bajando la mirada y acercándose a su hijo –"las demás dinastías están empezando a inquietarse…"-dijo mientras que rodeaba el apuesto talle del joven jefe

-"¿un jefe completo?"-preguntó Shaoran mirando a su madre –"¿Qué es lo quieren decir?"

-"Sabes lo que quieren decir, Shaoran"-dijo Ieran postrándose en su delante y mirándole a los ojos color ámbar, los cuales le hacían recordar a su difunto marido –"Tienes que contraer matrimonio antes de tu próximo cumpleaños y garantizar un heredero varón antes de que cumplas los 30 años"

-"¡¿Qué?!"-se preguntó Shaoran en su mente, mirando con incredulidad lo que decía Ieran… sabía que su familia podía ser anticuada pero… estaban en pleno siglo XXI y los matrimonios arreglados no podían existir ¿o sí?

-"Los ancianos ya escogieron una esposa adecuada para ti"-dijo Ieran imaginándose lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Shaoran en ese momento –"así como me escogieron para tu padre, hace casi 40 años, Shaoran. Será una buena esposa…"

Shaoran apretó los puños, sin saber cómo contrarrestar la respuesta de Ieran. No, era imposible… no se sentía listo para casarse y menos… menos con una desconocida. Podía ser sentimental al creer que siempre se casaría con alguien de quien se enamorara… o…

-"tu esposa será tu prima Mei Ling"

Eso…. Eso no…

-"La boda se celebrará antes de tu cumpleaños, en Julio"

-"pero… pero Mei Ling… Mei Ling no estaría de acuerdo"-dijo mecánicamente pensando en una salida

-"te equivocas"-dijo mientras que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro –"ella está satisfecha y dispuesta a aceptar la resolución del Concejo"-dijo Ieran con una ligera sonrisa –"después de todo, ustedes se conocen desde pequeños y sé que formaran una buena familia con nuestro linaje"

Súbitamente, sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta llamando la atención de ambos. Ieran indicó que pasaran, era uno de los sirvientes indicando que los ancianos del Concejo se encontraban en la sala principal esperando por su señora y por el joven amo.

Shaoran Li estaba complemente fuera de este mundo, su sueño… su sueño pesadilla había sido una premonición. Si todo marchaba como su madre le había dicho estaría casado con Mei Ling antes de su próximo cumpleaños… y faltaban menos de 7 meses para ello.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Sakura ingresó a su casa mientras que dejaba los zapatos a un costado y se acomodaba el vestido. Tenía el celular y las llaves en una mano. El cabello alborotado y una mirada preocupada.

-"¡papá!"-gritó mientras que ingresaba al comedor

-"Sakura, llegaste"-dijo Fujitaka mientras que levantaba del sillón donde había estado tomando una taza de café oscuro –"siéntate hija…"

-"¿Qué sucede?"-dijo preocupada –"vine tan pronto como pude… ¿Qué sucede con Touya?"

Fujitaka se volvió a sentar mientras que le daba una sonrisa evitando que se preocupara y la llamaba a su lado. Sakura se acercó calmándose e hizo lo que su padre le indicaba. Se acomodó como cuando era una niña en su regazo. Fujitaka acarició su cabello con reverencia.

-"es Kaho…"-dijo su padre –"el bebé tiene complicaciones… no sabemos si va a sobrevivir"

-"pero… pero ya tiene casi 6 meses de embarazo"-dijo Sakura con asombro –"¿Qué… que sucede?"

-"no lo sé"-dijo Fujitaka con pesar –"es probable que vengan a Tokio por un tiempo, al menos hasta que nazca el bebé, aquí hay más especialistas y tu hermano, tu sabes que… quiere lo mejor para su familia así que ayer renunció a su empleo y estarán llegando mañana"

-"¡¿mañana?!"-gritó Sakura asombrada

-"lo sé, Sakura, sé que mañana era la cena con Eriol… ¿no puedes decirle que lo postergamos para la siguiente semana?"-dijo Fujitaka con preocupación –"¿puede esperar lo que tiene que decirme?"

Sakura se mordió los labios, supuestamente mañana le dirían a Fujitaka sobre su apresurado compromiso… y su boda. Pero realmente comprendía la preocupación de su padre y obviamente de su hermano por el bienestar de su familia.

-"de acuerdo, hablaré con él"-dijo Sakura –"¿Yukito también viene?"

-"Me parece que si"-respondió Fujitaka –"Touya y él son mejores amigos, Yukito esta tan preocupado como el mismo Touya"-sonrió –"además gracias a él, tu hermano ha conseguido a los mejores especialistas para que traten a Kaho aquí"

-"entiendo. Me va a dar mucho gusto volver a ver a Yukito"-sonrió Sakura tratando de animarlo –"Sabes… mañana también llega Tomoyo"

-"¿Tomoyo Daidouji?"-preguntó Fujitaka con sorpresa –"¡qué bueno, hija! Debes estar contenta ¿Qué trae por aquí a Tomoyo?"

-"pues… tiene algunos compromisos que atender aquí… en Japón"-dijo Sakura incapaz de darle más información a su padre –"le diré que venga a visitarte"

-"claro, es una buena idea, Sakura. Ahora debo limpiar el antiguo cuarto de Touya, todo debe estar impecable para Kaho"

-"¡Te ayudaré, papá!"-dijo Sakura con entusiasmo –"¿Yukito se quedara con nosotros?"-preguntó con curiosidad

-"ah... claro, podemos usar el cuarto de invitados para él. Mejor tu trabaja en él y yo iré al cuarto de Touya"-resolvió mientras que subía al segundo piso mientras que Sakura asentía.

Yukito Tsukishiro había sido por largo tiempo su amor platónico hasta que estuvo en la preparatoria cuando él y su hermano se mudaron a Kyoto por trabajo. Ahí, Touya se había reencontrado con su antiguo amor Kaho Mizuki y los dos habían formado una familia hacía casi menos de dos años, Kaho esperaba un bebé y tenía casi 6 meses de embarazo. Yukito como Tomoyo en su tiempo habían sido asiduos visitantes de la residencia Kinomoto. En parte, Sakura se sentía emocionada de volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo.

Touya había estudiado una carrera en administración y Yukito había estudiado medicina pero a pesar de tener carreras tan distintas habían sido los mejores amigos desde la preparatoria, cuando Tsukishiro se mudó con sus abuelos a Tomoeda, después de la muerte de los ancianos, Yukito había resuelto volver a Kyoto a especializarse en Psiquiatría, Touya lo había acompañado con una oferta jugosa de trabajo en esa ciudad.

Sakura cogió su móvil una vez que escuchó el sonido de la aspiradora en el antiguo cuarto de su hermano y marcó el número de Eriol, su respiración se agitó como siempre que lo llamaba.

-"¿aló?"-respondió el inglés –"dime, Saku ¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó con entusiasmo –"estoy consiguiendo la mejor _wedding planning_ de la ciudad…"

Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar _Wedding Planning_ y tartamudeo agradeciendo fervientemente que el inglés no estuviera frente a ella –"Mi hermano vendrá de Kyoto mañana, él y su esposa… y Yukito"-dijo Sakura finalmente –"Mi padre dice… dice que se disculpa pero si podemos dejar la cena para la siguiente semana"

-"oh… entiendo"-dijo Eriol –"¿no le habrás dicho nada aun, cierto?"

-"no… claro que no"-dijo Sakura recuperando su color habitual –"estoy preocupada, no me gustaría dilatar mucho las cosas"

-"lo sé, a mí tampoco"-dijo Eriol con preocupación –"No tenemos opción, serán un par de días más Saku"

-"¿Te dije que mi mejor amiga llega mañana de Paris?"-preguntó Sakura recordando algo importante

-"ah claro… Tomoyo me dijiste que se llamaba"-respondió Eriol –"¿Qué sucede con ella?"

-"Pues… su avión llega a las 6 de la tarde, pensaba ir a recogerla pero con la visita de mi hermano dudo mucho que pueda moverme de aquí"-dijo la castaña con pesar –"¿crees que puedas ir por ella? Me dijo que se hospedará en el Hotel Tomoeda. Lamento pedirte esto, Eriol… pero Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga y…"

-"por supuesto Saku, todo lo que necesites. Iré por Tomoyo al aeropuerto. Pondré un cartel alrededor de mi cuello diciendo "Tomoyo Daidogi""-bromeó

-"Es Daidouji"-corrigió Sakura riendo –"Gracias Eriol"

-"Gracias a ti"-dijo mientras que cortaba la llamada, dio un suspiro.

El tema de Fujitaka era uno de los temas que hubiera preferido evitar, pero si iba a casarse con Sakura aunque fuese una farsa su padre tenía que estar enterado. Ahora el tema se complicaría con la llegada del hermano mayor de Sakura, a quien conocía únicamente por foto… pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Además, Sakura estaba de acuerdo con llevar a cabo el plan.

-"disculpe, joven Hirahizawa"-dijo la chica que lo miraba atentamente –"¿ya tendrán a los padrinos?"

-"¿padrinos?"-preguntó Eriol volviendo a la realidad tenía 3 meses o menos para organizar la boda y estaba en una agencia donde se contratan Wedding Planning y demás cosas que casi desconocía y que en su vida habría de saber… -"pues… no"

-"necesitamos saber el nombre de los padrinos esta semana para empezar a organizar la ceremonia, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su novia?"

-"Sakura… Kinomoto Sakura"-dijo Eriol sintiéndose extraño –"¿puede ser un amigo el padrino?"

-"claro, amigo o familiar, quien desee"-dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras que anotaba el nombre de Sakura –"Listo… ¿fecha?"

-"eh…"-dijo mientras miraba el calendario… ni si quiera había definido la fecha con Sakura… era un desastre –"¿puede ser referencial?"

La chica lo miró con extrañeza –"cla… claro, pero necesitamos que nos la confirme esta semana para calcular nuestros tiempos, joven. Usted sabe, el catering, la ceremonia, los invitados, el lugar… todo se programa con tiempo"

Eriol rodó los ojos. Nunca se imaginó que le preguntarían sobre todos esos detalles cuando fue a la agencia de bodas para preguntar sobre una _wedding planning_.

-"en tres meses"-dijo aclarándose la garganta –"un sábado"

-"eso daría 20 de febrero ¿está seguro que quiere casarse en invierno?"-pregunto la chica con entusiasmo –"seguro estaría nevando para esa fecha"

-"si… es necesario que sea en tres meses o antes"-dijo Eriol pensando en las palabras de Hajime Hirahizawa. La chica no dijo nada mientras que terminaba de llenar unos formularios.

-"muchas gracias por su colaboración"-dijo con una sonrisa recatada mientras que guardaba los formularios –"en el transcurso de 24 horas se comunicará con usted la _wedding planning_ asignada para su ceremonia, pero necesitamos que nos confirme el nombre de los padrinos y la fecha exacta de la boda esta semana"

-"de acuerdo, gracias"

Eriol Hirahizawa salió del lugar sudando en frio. Nunca pensó que organizar una boda fuese tan agobiante. Sacó el iPhone de su bolsillo mientras que timbraba a un número internacional. Sabía a quién podía confiar ser su padrino, una persona en quien confiaba plenamente como un confidente… aunque no lo había visto en varios meses.

-"¿alo?"-respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea

-"Buenas tardes"-dijo con voz ronca aparentando ser mayor de lo que era

-"¿diga?"

-"busco a Li Shaoran"

-"¿Hirahizawa? ¿Me estás jugando una broma?"-resopló Shaoran desde el otro lado de la línea, Eriol irrumpió en una sonora carcajada –"no estoy para bromas"

-"Shaoran, tú nunca estas para bromas"-dijo el inglés –"¿sigues tan serio como siempre?"

Shaoran rodó los ojos –"no he tenido un buen día…"

-"pffff yo tampoco, no pensé que organizar una boda fuese tan complicado"

La mención de la palabra "boda" hizo a Shaoran espabilar. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando su amigo? –"¿boda? ¿Estás organizando una boda? ¿De quién?"-pregunto para tratar de discernir si había escuchado mal

-"la mía por supuesto"-dijo Eriol con aplomo

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"no grites al teléfono que me volveré sordo, muchacho"-respondió apartando el iPhone a una distancia prudencial sabiendo que había tomado por sorpresa a su compañero chino –"cálmate, necesito explicarte… estoy en Japón ¿puedes venir?"

-"¿Japón?"-preguntó Shaoran aun asimilando la noticia de Eriol –"¿para qué quieres que vaya a Japón? La verdad… las cosas están un poco complicadas aquí y…"

-"¡Olvida todo lo que tengas que hacer!"-dijo Eriol –"serás el padrino de mi boda"

-"¿ehh? ¿Padrino?"-preguntó Shaoran desconcertado –"pero… Hirahizawa seguro hay muchas otras personas que… podrían ocupar mi lugar además… hoy…"-se trabó no podía ni si quiera masticar la idea de verse casado con Mei Ling en cuestión de meses como para asimilar participar en la boda de Eriol Hirahizawa –"de verdad te agradezco y espero que tú y tu novia sean felices… pero…"

-"hay otra cosa que debes saber"-dijo Eriol con más seriedad antes de que Li le diera otra excusa para no venir a su boda –"pero te lo diré cuando llegues a Tokio, te quedarás conmigo… sé que puedes tomarte unos meses sabáticos de ese clan tuyo… que manejas, después de todo ¿eres el jefe no?"

-"¿no vas a aceptar un "no" por respuesta, no?"

-"la verdad que no, y sabes que puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo. ¿Cuándo llegas?"

Shaoran dudó por unos minutos, podría escaparse de toda esa idea loca de su madre y de esos ancianos del Concejo y pensar en un buen plan… mientras que está en Japón, de repente hasta Hirahizawa podía ayudarlo con ello… meditó que posiblemente habría una salida para su problema.

-"compraré el pasaje y te confirmo"-dijo con resignación –"¿de verdad necesitas que vaya con tanta anticipación? ¿Cuándo te casas?"

-"en menos de tres meses. Y si, necesito que estés lo antes posible aquí en Japón"

-"pero ¿Por qué te casas en Japón? Pensé que te casarías en Europa… donde viven tus padres"-inquirió el chino con curiosidad

-"porque mi novia es japonesa"-respondió Eriol empezando a exasperarse de la curiosidad del chino –"y no te diré más hasta que pongas un pie en Tokio, así que espero tu confirmación"

-"de acuerdo, dame unas horas y te llamo"-dijo mientras que cortaba la comunicación.

Eriol suspiró complacido consigo mismo, habría pensado que le costaría mucho más trabajo convencer a su viejo amigo, Shaoran Li. Ambos se habían conocido hacía varios años cuando Shaoran estaba haciendo estudios de intercambio en Inglaterra, se había alojado en su casa como parte de un programa internacional… que su padre se había inscrito. Hajime adoraba a Shaoran como su propio hijo durante toda la estancia que estuvo en Inglaterra, y ambos habían compartido una buena amistad que había durado varios años, aunque muchas veces no coincidieran en el mismo país.

Shaoran era noble, atento y muy responsable, sabía que cuando le contase la verdad se opondría, pero tenía que saber en qué situación estaba y que era la última voluntad de su padre. Era el único amigo verdadero que había tenido en toda su vida.

Terminada su conversación se acomodó la chaqueta y se aproximó a su lujoso automóvil que estaba aparcado al frente de la agencia, con muchas inquietudes en la cabeza y cómo iba a manejar la situación que se vendrían… cuando llegasen sus padres. Suspiró resignado. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control. Pensando en lo último, encendió el motor que hizo un rugido inundando la calle y llamando la atención de los transeúntes y condujo en dirección a su residencia.

 **Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** A pedido del público (aplausos) apareció nuestro chino favorito de todo el universo Card Captor! Y digamos que si tiene problemas… lol una boda con Mei Ling? Noooooooooo! Esperemos que ejem… en Japón encuentre su felicidad :) creo que es lo que todos esperamos! Lo sé, no spoilaré ni diré ni una sola palabra… la llegada de Tomoyo también podrá candente el fanfic xD… y bueno aparecieron más personajes que seguro se estaban preguntando donde diantres estaban? Poco a poco, vamos avanzando, lento pero seguro… ¿Qué les parece el fanfic? Espero que les guste hasta este punto. Ya nos leemos pronto! Un abrazo a la distancia a donde quiera que estén. Agradeciendo en especial a las personas que me dejan un comentario con mucho cariño, a las personas que lo han añadido a sus favoritos y a los que lo siguen!

 ****Sección Reviews****

 **JESLOGA:** Holaaaaa a pedido del publico llegó nuestro ambarino chino favorito en envio Express para todas las fans! Jajaja sufrir? Siempre es bueno hacerlos sufrir un poquito, aunque sea un poquito jajaja :)! Un abrazo!

 **Lizy-Michaellis:** Gracias! Me da gusto que la trama te parezca interesante, quise hacer algo diferente y ahí está! Espero que te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos!

 **:** Gracias por añadirlo a tus favoritos ;), siii veremos en el siguiente capitulo el están esperando encuentro entre Tomoyo y Eriol y de repente entre Sakura y Shaoran jajaja! Saludos a la distancia!

 **Adri:** Gracias por tus ánimos! :) he aquí la continuación pero creo que la dejé un poco más complicada ¿no? Jiji y sospecho que cada vez se pondrá más complicado! Nos leemos pronto, gracias por comentar.

 **Flor:** Holaa! Jijiji siii se está poniendo más interesante, y apareció Shaoran para el deleite de todas sus fans (incluida) te agradezco los ánimos y yo también soy super fan de la pareja de SxS, son simplemente adorables… me alegro que la historia te guste! Un abrazo

 **Prics17:** que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! :D yo sé que tienen mucha curiosidad por saber que sucederá después jajajaja :) solo diré que será más interesante!


	4. Encuentros

_**¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Encuentros**_

-"de verdad lo siento mucho, Tomoyo"-dijo la castaña al otro lado de la línea –"Touya llega hoy y tengo que quedarme en casa"

-"no te preocupes, Sakura. Yo entiendo. Espero que todo esté bien con el bebe de tu hermano y su esposa. Podríamos vernos mañana o pasado, me cuentas como te va"

-"si… o puedes venir a quedarte… ¡como en los viejos tiempos!"-exclamo su mejor amiga recordando sus antiguas pijamadas donde Tomoyo solía pasar la noche en su habitación y ambas veían películas hasta altas horas de la noche, jugaban a las cartas o simplemente se contaban sus aventuras de adolescentes atragandose con chocolates

-"no quiero molestar. Me parece que ya son bastantes en tu casa y el hotel está reservado"-respondió con cordialidad.

Sakura hizo una protesta ante su negativa, pero le terminó dándole la razón. –"está bien, Tomoyo. Le conté a las chicas que llegabas también, todas están emocionadas por verte"

-"¿Rika, Chiharu y Naoko?"

-"las mismas de siempre"-sonrió Sakura –"¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo?"

-"estoy en camino al aeropuerto"-respondió Tomoyo mirando hacia su ventana a las calles parisinas. Todo transcurría con naturalidad como cualquier domingo, los franceses se las arreglaban siempre para lucir con mucho _glamour_ aun un domingo a tempranas horas de la mañana

-"¡Oh si, le dije a Eriol que fuera por ti al aeropuerto!"-dijo de repente Sakura acordándose de la promesa que le había hecho hacer al inglés el día anterior

-"no… no es necesario"-repuso Tomoyo en la línea. No quería incomodar a Sakura o a su prometido –"puedo pedir un taxi cuando llegue, no creo que Tokio haya cambiado mucho"

-"no, Tomoyo"-negó Sakura –"yo había quedado contigo para ir por ti al aeropuerto, pero Eriol irá en mi representación. Después de todo estas viniendo para nuestra boda"

-"pero como lo reconoceré"-dijo de pronto la amatista acordándose que hasta la fecha ni si quiera lo conocía por foto

-"creo que tengo una foto en mi móvil. Te la envío en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo? Y no quiero escuchar un "no" como respuesta. Llámame cuando llegues. Que tengas un lindo viaje… mi padre me está llamando quiere que lo ayude con el almuerzo"-susurró lo último y Tomoyo escuchaba la voz de Fujitaka de fondo diciendo algo de bisteck con ensalada fresca.

Segundos después de que Sakura cortaba la llamada, su celular vibró y descubrió que tenía un nuevo correo de la castaña. Lo abrió rápidamente siendo llevada por su curiosidad y descargó la foto. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al escudriñar al apuesto joven que brillaba en su pantalla.

Eriol Hirahizawa se veía de tres cuartos junto a Sakura, con una elegante sonrisa y una mirada algo penetrante. Sintió una ligera descarga y no supo la causa. Eriol si era bastante apuesto, tal y como Sakura lo había descrito. _Todo un príncipe inglés._ Era una de las frases que ella le había dicho en sus conversaciones. Sonrió nostálgicamente, y sintió por primera vez un pinchazo de algo parecido a los celos.

Sakura iba a casarse, por un acuerdo, pero al fin y al cabo, iba a haber un matrimonio. Y ella, las relaciones de ella habían sido un completo bodrio. Nunca había durado con un muchacho si quiera un año. La acusaban de ser fría, despótica y sin tacto para los hombres. Definitivamente, la cara que mostraba frente a las casas parisinas era casi lo opuesto a lo que mostraba únicamente con Sakura, ella era la única que conocía a la verdadera Tomoyo Daidouji, de ahí… nadie, absolutamente nadie había podido penetrar su desolado corazón.

El chofer le indicó que acababan de llegar al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle. El vehículo se detuvo lentamente y el conductor se bajó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a la elegante y bella muchacha que había contratado sus servicios. Un botones del aeropuerto se apresuró a ayudarla con su equipaje. Únicamente una maleta. Se notaba a grandes rasgos que la chica tenía dinero. Si hacían bien su trabajo, podría recibir una buena propina.

-" _merci_ "-dijo Tomoyo en un perfecto francés mientras que el conductor que la había traído en la limosina le dedicaba una elegante y cortés sonrisa a la que ella no tomo atención.

No sabía porque, pero estaba verdaderamente nerviosa por ese viaje. Le empezaban a sudar las manos. Lo podía sentir a través de los delicados guantes de seda que llevaba. Duda que pudiera mantener el equilibrio para llegar a la sala de embarque, puesto a que las sentía como gelatina. Estaba a unas horas de volver a Japón.

Regresar a casa.

Mientras que casi al otro lado del mundo. Justamente en Hong Kong, China. Ya estaba casi avanzada la mañana. Shaoran Li miraba atentamente su laptop observando el pasaje que había comprado la noche anterior. Con destino a Tokio Japón.

No había podido decirle que no a su mejor amigo, Eriol Hirahizawa. Por alguna extraña razón, era una de las pocas personas que nunca había podido negarle nada. Pero el hecho de que se casaba le había causado una gran impresión. Eriol era como uno de esos caballeros llamados los gigolós. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, por supuesto. Pero no dudaba que el mismo Eriol se sentía de esa manera. Guardado bajo apariencias de ser el hijo del embajador japonés en tierras inglesas.

Se habían conocido cuando ambos tenían apenas 15 años. Su madre, había decidido que estudiara en el extranjero por algunos meses para conocer las realidades de otros países. Le llamo la atención que tomara una decisión tan desarraigada a su cultura pero no se negó. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad tuvo un intercambio a Inglaterra. Y cayó literalmente, en la residencia del embajador japonés en Inglaterra. Era raro, cualquier hubiera elegido al embajador chino, pero en fin… nunca quiso preguntar el porqué. Pero presumía que su difunto padre había tenido alguna relación con Hajime Hirahizawa.

-"este es mi hijo, Eriol"

Había dicho Hajime Hirahizawa el primer día que llegó Shaoran a su residencia. Shaoran lo había saludado con reverencia, como acostumbraban en su China natal y había llegado cargado de regalos para agradecer su profunda hospitalidad de recibirlo en su casa. Segundos después entraba un adolescente de su misma edad con ojos y cabello azules marinos y unos anteojos de fina montura. Shaoran lo miró analizándolo, como hacía con todas las personas a quien conocía.

El chico le sonrió de manera amable estirándole su mano derecha –"mucho gusto, soy Eriol Hirahizawa"

Shaoran le dirigió otra mirada de desconfianza. En China no se estilaba a saludarse con apretón de manos. Dudo un poco como darle la mano… y no sabía si saludarlo con una reverencia como había hecho con su padre, Hajime. Finalmente accedió por el saludo occidental.

-"Eriol tiene tu misma edad, Shaoran"-dijo Hajime –"estoy seguro que se llevaran bien. Eriol, por favor acompaña a Shaoran a la habitación de huéspedes. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, estoy ocupado"

-"de acuerdo. Acompáñame por favor"-dijo Eriol y Shaoran asentía en silencio. Antes de abandonar el despacho de Hajime se volvió a hacerle una reverencia como despedida.

Eriol esbozó una sonrisa divertida al observar la actitud del chino que acababa de llegar a su casa. En menos de un segundo, pudo adivinar, lo interesante que iba a hacer convivir por varios meses con él.

-"¿hablas inglés?"-preguntó Eriol en perfecto chino

Shaoran lo miró seriamente, sentía que lo estaba desafiando –" _Yes, I do_ "

-"entonces no tendremos barreras con el idioma"-dijo aliviado subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de huéspedes. –"esta es tu habitación. Puedes acondicionarla como quieras. La que está al fondo de este pasillo es la mía. Eres bienvenido cuando quieras"

-"gracias"-dijo Shaoran perspicaz. Nunca había interactuado con casi nadie de su misma edad. Las clases que llevaba las llevaba en la mansión Li en Japón, completamente solo. Sus hermanas mayores siempre estaban sumergidas en sus temas y eran totalmente opuestas a él.

-"espero que seamos buenos amigos"-dijo sencillamente Eriol

Shaoran no dijo nada. Pero sabía que ese chico era problemático. No sabía cómo ni porque, pero su instinto se lo decía a grandes voces. Y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que en verdad, vivir con Eriol se había convertido en la aventura de su vida.

El inglés no dudaba en aprovecharse de la rectitud y seriedad del chino para jugarle bromas adrede, solo para observar su reacción. Lo metía en problemas, lo convencía de ayudarlo en sus tretas en las jornadas escolares. Flirteaba con varias chicas, todas al mismo tiempo y hacia que cubriera sus rastros.

 _-"si no te ven, no te atrapan"_

Ese era el lema de Eriol Hirahizawa.

Pero pese a todo, ambos habían congeniado bastante bien. Casi a quererse como hermanos. Se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Shaoran sabía que Eriol era muy inteligente a su edad, dominaba 5 idiomas a la perfección: su inglés natal, japonés, chino, francés e italiano. Sus notas eran excepcionales y tenía habilidades en el deporte. En lo único que Shaoran le llevaba gran ventaja era en las artes marciales. Eriol se había comprometido en enseñarle japonés a Shaoran y había aprendido gracias a él.

Ya en el presente miraba el diccionario de chino-japonés que había comprado varios años, rogando para que la falta de práctica no haya entumecido sus habilidades con el idioma.

-"¿te vas de viaje?"-dijo Ieran sacándolo de sus recuerdos

-"si, madre"

-"¡¿A Japón?!"

-"así es, mi amigo Eriol Hirahizawa se casa allá con una chica japonesa y quiere que sea su padrino de bodas"-dijo mientras que colocaba su ropa en una gran maleta verde que reposaba sobre su cama

-"pero… pero tienes tus obligaciones… ¿Por qué con tanta anticipación?"-protestó Ieran

-"ya delegué todo con Wei, madre"-explicó Shaoran sabiendo al punto a donde quería llegar Ieran Li –"si ocurre algo excepcionalmente importante lo supervisaré personalmente. Pero por el momento, me iré a Japón. Vuelvo en 3 meses"

-"¡tú matrimonio con Mei Ling es importante!"-dijo Ieran seriamente observando como Shaoran se movía de un lado a otro armando su maleta –"tenemos que hacer los preparativos y queda poco tiempo…"-continuo sin escuchar respuesta de su hijo –"tienes que cumplir con tus deberes con tu familia. No puedes estar de viaje en viaje, Shaoran… tienes que…"

Shaoran se detuvo en seco y caminó hacia su madre –"el matrimonio con Mei Ling, fue decisión tuya y de los ancianos. Si quieren boda, ustedes hagan los preparativos. Te apuesto que a mí me entusiasma tanto esa boda como si me dijeran que tengo que tirarme de un puente solo por decisión del clan"-dijo furioso –"Madre, nunca te he faltado el respeto, pero realmente necesito este viaje… necesito salir de China"

Ieran se quedó en silencio por unos minutos antes de contestar –"nunca podrás huir de tus obligaciones Shaoran, no importa a donde pretendas viajar"

-"Lo sé"

-"Iniciare con los preparativos de tu matrimonio con Mei Ling y te iré notificando los avances"-dijo mientras que salía de la habitación de Shaoran con gran estrépito.

Shaoran asintió en silencio. Estaba furioso… casarse con Mei Ling iba a ser una pesadilla. Pero su madre tenía razón. Nunca podría huir de sus obligaciones, no importa lo que hiciera. Se tendría que casar con ella tarde o temprano.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

El auto de Touya Kinomoto ingresó a la vía que indicaba la cercanía a la ciudad de Tomoeda. Había sido un viaje largo y poco placentero, pero sabía que tenían que ahorrar costes en el traslado. Apretó las manos en el volante mirando el velocímetro. Si mantenían esa velocidad en menos de 30 minutos estarían en su casa.

Regresaba por fin, después de casi 5 años de vivir en Kyoto. Se reprochaba a sí mismo, por no venir con regularidad, pero entre el trabajo y sus obligaciones había sido casi imposible hablar con su padre, salvo vía telefónica. Y por supuesto, el día de su boda en Kyoto meses atrás.

-"estas nervioso, Touya"

La voz de la persona que estaba en el asiento del copiloto lo sacó de sus ensueños. Yukito Tsukishiro lo miraba con una sonrisa afable. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida, con el que había empezado esa aventura hacia 5 años.

-"no"-gruño sintiéndose indefenso ante el escrutinio de Yuki, casi podía apostar que él lo conocía mejor que su esposa.

Kaho, dormitaba en el asiento trasero. El viaje sin dudarlo la había agotado. La panza que llevaba denotaba un claro avanzado embarazo. Touya la miró por el espejo retrovisor. Su cabello rojizo caía regularmente por sus hombros y los escasos rayos de sol tonificaban su rostro de ángel. Sonrió interiormente.

-"Fujitaka nos está esperando y estoy seguro que la pequeña Sakura también"-continuo Yukito mientras que cerraba el grueso libro que había estado leyendo durante el viaje –"me imagino que ha crecido desde que la vimos el día de tu boda"

-"si, pero sigue siendo un monstruo"-murmuró Touya fijando su mirada en la pista

-"pero sin dudarlo, se veía linda como dama de honor. Estoy seguro que atrajo muchas miradas de los invitados masculinos…"

Justo en ese momento, Touya paró el auto en seco, provocando que los pasajeros que ocupaban el vehículo rebotaran en sus asientos. Kaho se despertó alarmada mientras que sobaba su barriga y Yukito se acomodó los lentes.

-"¿Qué… que sucede, Touya?"-pregunto su esposa alarmada. Los conductores empezaban a tocarle la bocina y a llamarlo por adjetivos no muy bonitos a medida de que avanzaban por su costado. Casi había provocado un triple choque.

-"no vuelvas a decir eso, YUKI"-dijo Touya recuperando la compostura –"¿estás bien, Kaho?"-preguntó mientras miraba hacia su esposa haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de los conductores

-"si… si, pero me asustaste"-dijo con una sonrisa –"pero todo bien aquí atrás ¿Qué sucedió?"

-"Yuki estaba diciendo tonterías"-bramó mientras que encendía el auto nuevamente y Yukito sonreía ante la mirada curiosa de Kaho Kinomoto.

-"estábamos hablando de lo linda que se veía la pequeña Sakura el día de su boda"-dijo de repente mirando hacia el asiento trasero y Kaho sonreía.

Conocía bien a su marido como para atribuirle un sentido de protección hacia su hermana pequeña, lo celoso y posesivo que podía ser con cualquiera que se acercara a su hermana con alguna intención de cualquier tipo.

-"no voy a seguir escuchando tus tonterías"-gruñó sabiendo que pronto su esposa y su mejor amigo se iban a confabular para empezar a jugar con él. Colocó una emisora de radio que le gustaba desde que era un adolescente.

No muy lejos de ahí. Sakura y Fujitaka terminaban de poner la mesa esperando por sus visitantes. Fujitaka se había lucido –como siempre- con la cocina, habían comprado bisteck con papas con hierbas y una ensalada de vegetales frescos.

-"¿estará bien? ¿Kaho podrá comer eso?"-dijo Sakura

-"si, ya no tiene nauseas, Sakura"-respondió Fujitaka –"además quería hacer algo diferente"

-"¡Cierto! ¡No todos los días comemos carne!"-gritó Sakura dando saltitos

-"el pastel ya está"-dijo Fujitaka –"decóralo tú, siempre te gusto hacerlo"

-"¿yo?"-pregunto Sakura

-"has practicado mucho, Sakura"-sonrió afable –"estoy segura que les gustará. En la refrigeradora hay fresas y crema pastelera que compre anoche. Hay que darnos prisa. Yo veré que todo esté listo"

-"de… de acuerdo"-dijo Sakura mientras que corría a buscar lo que Fujitaka le había dicho

Súbitamente, su celular sonó miro a la pantalla y era un numero local desconocido.

-"¿sí? ¿Alo?"-inquirió mientras que observaba que su padre se dirigía a la segunda planta –"sí, soy Sakura Kinomoto… ¿ehhhhh? ¿wedding planning?"

-"así es. Tenemos una solicitud para asignarle una _wedding planning._ Ayer su novio, el señor Eriol Hirahizawa, nos indicó que querían contratar nuestros servicios"

-"ah…. Si, sí, claro"-dijo Sakura. Casi había olvidado todo el asunto de la _wedding planning_ a la que Eriol le comentó que contrataría –"queríamos agendar una reunión con la novia para algunos detalles"

-"eh…"-dudó Sakura. No sabía que decirles… empezando porque ni si quiera se lo había dicho a su padre

-"¿Cuándo estaría disponible para una visita? Podríamos ir a su casa a conversar"

-"pues… no lo sé…"

-"tiene que ser esta semana. El joven Hirahizawa nos dijo que su boda sería el 20 de febrero y como sabe no tenemos mucho tiempo para empezar con la organización de su boda soñada. Por ello, requerimos conocer a la novia lo antes posible"

-"¿20 de febrero?"-preguntó mentalmente Sakura…. Eso era en menos de tres meses. Su corazón se aceleró y no pudo evitar una punzada de alegría

-"¿señorita Kinomoto?"

-"ah… si, la siguiente semana estará bien. Pero déjenme confirmarle el lugar, porque a veces trabajo hasta tarde y… necesito organizar mis tiempos"-dijo volviendo a la realidad –"yo le avisaré…"

-"¡Sakura…! ¡Ya llegó tu hermano!"

-"lo siento, me tengo que ir… por favor, llámeme durante la semana para coordinar una cita"

-"pero señorita Kinomo…."

Sakura cortó la llamada aun sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Rayos, todo estaba yendo increíblemente rápido. ¡pero que esperaba! ¡en menos de tres meses sería esposa de Eriol! Y… y… aun no le había dicho nada a su padre… y lo peor de todo es que acababa de aterrizar que también tenía que decírselo a Touya, confiaba en poder telefonearle toda la noticia y así velar por la integridad de Eriol.

Pero la voz que provenía de su jardín la hizo aterrizar que eso no sería posible.

-"¡Monstruooooooooooooo! ¡¿Dónde estás?!"

-"bienvenido hermano"-dijo mentalmente Sakura corriendo hacia su encuentro.

Al parecer las cosas se iban a complicar. Solo un poco más.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

-"¿eso te dijo tu madre?"-preguntó Eriol con risa –"ni que te fueras toda una vida"

El _bluetooth_ del auto brillaba mientras que se escuchaba una voz desde el parlante. La voz gruño.

-"está preocupada porque no sabe quién se encargará de los asuntos administrativos de la familia"-bramó Shaoran –"ya delegué todos los asuntos importantes, además de igual manera estoy llevando trabajo a Japón"

-"¿Cuándo llega tu vuelo?"

-"el martes a las 7am"-respondió –"apuesto que no vas a poder ir por mi"-bromeo Shaoran

-"pues a esa hora paso a recoger a mi novia"-sonrió Eriol –"es una dormilona, si no paso por ella. No se levanta"

-"vaya… se me hace extraño oírte la palabra "novia", Hirahizawa"

-"ve acostumbrándote, Li. Enviaré a alguien para que vaya por ti"-dijo de repente –"te quedaras conmigo ¿no? Sabes que mi casa es grande y vivo solo"

-"¿me estas invitando a pasar una temporada en la residencia Hirahizawa en Japón?"

-"¿no está explicito?"

-"bien puedo irme a un hotel"-dijo Shaoran siguiéndole el juego –"pero está bien. Me quedaré contigo. Solo no me metas en problemas"

-"ahora que tengo novia, soy un santo"-sonrió Eriol haciendo ademanes de su voz más inocentes –"los tiempos han cambiado, Shaoran. No soy el mismo de antes"

-"eso no lo creeré hasta que no lo vea"-respondió el chino –"pero me entra la curiosidad en conocer a esa chica japonesa que ha cambiado todo en ti"

-"no sabes cuánto"-continuo Eriol –"Sakura es un amor de persona. Apuesto que cuando la conozcas te agradará"

¿Amor de persona? ¿Eso diría alguien quien está enamorado? Shaoran prefirió ignorar esa pequeña alarma en su cabeza. Seguro estaba concentrado manejando.

-"¿A dónde te estas yendo?"-pregunto Li

-"al aeropuerto. La mejor amiga de Sakura llega de Francia. Creo que estudió diseño de modas… algo así. Me dijo que le confeccionará el vestido de bodas"

-"ah… entiendo"

-"te tengo que colgar"-dijo el inglés –"estoy entrando al aeropuerto y me llamaran la atención si estoy hablando por teléfono"

-"ok, ya estamos en contacto entonces"-se despidió Shaoran y sonó un claro pitillo seguido de un vacío segundos después indicando que había cortado la comunicación. Eriol se quitó el micrófono y el auricular colocándolos sobre el asiento del copiloto.

Encontró un lugar cercano a la entrada de vuelos internacionales. Empezaba a hacer frio, así que sacó un par de cigarrillos guardados en su bolsillo derecho mientras que estacionaba su lujoso automóvil. Lo encendió sintiendo como la nicotina ingresaba a su organismo. Miró su hermoso rolex que posaba en su muñeca izquierda. Faltaban algunos minutos para la hora pactada del vuelo de Tomoyo Daidouji, la amiga de Sakura.

Ambos cigarrillos se consumieron en un par de minutos. Tuvo la tentación de seguir por un par más, pero ya era casi la hora. Como todo inglés, siempre llegaba puntual. Bajo del auto y apago los restos de colilla de cigarrillo con sus zapatos italianos de diseñador.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que pudiera ingresar al aeropuerto. Observó en el panel que el vuelo procedente de Paris, Francia acababa de aterrizar unos minutos y que los pasajeros se encontraban desembarcando.

 _-"bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Narita, Tokio, Japón"_ -dijo una voz en inglés con un claro acento japonés.

Tomoyo cogió su bolso de viaje mientras que varios turistas en su mayoría europeos desembarcaban junto con ella. Susurraban entre ellos entusiasmados y comentaban que era la primera vez que pisaban tierra japonesa. Entre los pasajeros de primera clase, ella era la única japonesa.

Hacía frio. Se acomodó la pashmina que rodeaba su cuello y la boina que adornaba su cabeza. El clima en Japón, era mucho más húmedo que las noches frías de Paris y no lo recordaba. Una hermosa aeromoza le sonrió agradeciéndole su preferencia y abandono rápidamente el avión.

Sus zapatos de tacón rezumbaban en el piso de losa por donde caminaba para recoger el equipaje. Nunca le habían gustado los aeropuertos y mucho menos el de Narita. Recordaba como hacía 10 años se había despedido de Sakura y su familia. No muy lejos de donde estaba.

Se sentía más nerviosa que cuando estuvo a punto de embarcar. Felizmente, no tardó mucho en que su maleta saliera a través de la banda eléctrica. Quería salir de ahí… un instinto claustrofóbico se apodero de ella y rezó porque estuviera Hirahizawa esperando como le había dicho Sakura.

Confundida pudo ubicar por fin la salida. Miró hacia ambos lados. La mayoría de turistas que habían llegado con ella ubicaban a japoneses uniformados que los esperaban con letreros con sus nombres, muchos de ellos mal escritos. Siguió mirando hacia la multitud que desaparecía. Iba a sacar su móvil para ver nuevamente la fotografía que Sakura le había enviado horas antes cuando lo vio.

Sin dudarlo, en persona se veía mucho más apuesto que en la foto. Eriol observaba a las personas que llegaban esperando a alguien. Era alto, de contextura atlética, piel blanca con rasgos entre orientales y occidentales. Llevaba una camisa clara con una chompa amarrada en su cuello, su pantalón color oscuro resaltaba con sus ojos y su cabello. Se quedó mirándolo sin decir ni pensar nada.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Eriol acababan de posarse en los suyos y la habían descubierto mirándolo y estudiándolo. No supo porque pero se sonrojó al saber que había sido descubierta.

 _-"cálmate… Tomoyo"-_ fue lo que atinó a decirse mentalmente.

Pero era claro que el inglés había activado algo que hasta ahora había desconocido… y que hasta ahora nadie había podido activar.

 **Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Yo séeeee, sé que me tarde una eternidad literalmente! T.T pero me han pasado muchas cosas durante el último mes. Termine una relación (estoy bien, no se preocupen) pero la pase mal emocional y sentimentalmente. Se terminó el segundo ciclo de mi curso de postgrado (y mañana empiezo el tercer y ultimo -_-¡!), me fui de viaje por 5 días… a disfrutar de la soltería y a pasarla bien… acabe con un fanfic de Inuyasha que ya tenía que haberlo concluido hacer meses… y bueno un par de cosas más de menor valor. Estuve enfrascada en varios libros… por un momento se fue la musa de este fanfic, pero regresó y estoy segura que varios de ustedes lo agradecen! En fin, mucho Lime. ¿Qué les parecio? Al finnnnnnnnnn…. Se conocieron Tomoyo y Eriol, ya veremos que es lo que piensa el inglés en el siguiente capítulo jajajajaja! Pero no creo que se la ponga muy fácil, Shaoran también ya esta en camino. Y parece que las cosas en la casa Kinomoto se van a complicar con la llegada de cierto hermano celoso x.x… ¿y la wedding planning? ¿y cuando y como le diran a Fujitaka? ¿y que pasó con Hajime y la madre de Eriol? Pues tendremos noticias muy pronto de ellos O.o! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y lo hayan disfrutado. Ya nos leemos (espero) pronto! Un abrazo a la distancia en donde quiera que se encuentren.

 ****Sección reviews****

 **Kurara Kinomoto:** Holaaa lamento la tardanza y espero qe te guste este capítulo, sé que ansían ver la reacción del encuentro entre Tomoyo y Eriol jijiji :3! Nos leemos

 **Nachita Cortes:** jajajaja espero que te guste este primer vistazo del encuentro… ¿Qué es lo que pensara Eriol de Tomoyo? Pues lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo! Un abrazo

 **Adri:** que bueno que te parece cada vez más interesante…. Y la verdad que sí, no lo pondré tan fácil jejejejeje :)! ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué pasara? Espero te guste!

 **Flor:** jajaja creo que la aparición de Shaoran causó revuelo entre las fangirls! Me alegro mucho :)! Yo también lo extrañaba jajajaja lamento la larga demora pero siempre cumplo lo que prometo! Un abrazo!

 **Guest:** jajajajaja lo sé (pero supongo que habran ciertas trabas) para que tengamos final feliz… peroooooo… seguro habrán sorpresas n.n! que se vienen! Espero que te guste!

 **Leihej:** jajajajaja tú me conoces y sabes como soy 3:) no puedo evitar hacer maldades! Muajajaja…. Espero que ese caldo me salga bien! No lo haría si no cuento con el apoyo de los lectores que me siguen jiji. Adoro tus reviews n.n prometo apurarme más con el siguiente capítulo… nos leemos pronto! Un abrazo!


	5. Encuentros parte 2

_**¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Encuentros parte 2**_

La casa de la familia Kinomoto se veía invadida por nuevas presencias que hacia bastante tiempo no recibía. Sakura terminaba de recoger los platos donde acababan de cenar con su familia. Su hermano mayor, Touya acababa de llegar de Kyoto con su esposa Kaho Kinomoto y su mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro. La velada había transcurrido de lo más tranquilo, pese a ciertas dificultades al momento de la llegada de Touya. Kaho había llegado algo mareada pero finalmente indicó que no había ninguna complicación. Sin embargo, todos pasaron un buen susto, sobre todo Sakura y Fujitaka quienes no estaban acostumbrados al embarazo precario de Kaho.

-"Sakura preparó un pastel exquisito"-dijo Fujitaka mientras que sonreía hacia su hija menor

-"si fue preparado por un monstruo no quiero probarlo"-susurró Touya mirando hacia su hermana mientras que movía su pierna estratégicamente hacia la izquierda librándose de la patada de Sakura, cuyo pie se estrelló contra la madera. Ahogo un grito de dolor.

-"no le hagas caso, Sakura"-dijo afablemente Yukito con una ligera sonrisa –"yo estoy ansioso de probar de ese pastel"

-"¿de verdad, Yukito?"-dijo entusiasmada la castaña mientras recordaba escenas parecidas cuando todos eran más jóvenes y cuando estaba enamorada de Yukito –"¡lo iré a traer enseguida!"

-"pues yo no arriesgaré mi salud al probar un bocado de ese pastel"-continuo Touya mientras Sakura refunfuñaba dirigiéndose hacia la refrigeradora donde había dejado el postre

-"Touya que va a pensar Kaho"-dijo con una sonrisa Fujitaka

-"no se preocupe, señor Fujitaka"-dijo la profesora con una amable sonrisa –"estoy acostumbrada y sé que Touya solo lo dice porque de verdad quiere mucho a su hermana menor ¿no es cierto, querido?"-dijo mientras que cogía la mano de su esposo y Touya miró hacia el otro lado sintiéndose claramente pillado.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente las risas que venían desde la mesa del comedor, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, si bien no habían tocado el tema de la boda (Dios la salve si es que Touya se enterase que se casaría en menos de tres meses) habían hablado de su trabajo y sus planes a futuro de manera profesional. Suspiró mientras que sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo habían dos llamadas perdidas del mismo número del local que ofrecía servicios para bodas y un mensaje… era de Eriol.

Sus pupilas se dilataron sabiendo que a estas alturas ya Tomoyo había llegado. Abrió el mensaje.

 _Hola Saku. Estoy en el aeropuerto. Aun no localizo a tu amiga. Te llamaré cuando estemos de camino a su hotel. Nos vemos, Eriol._

Eso hacía casi una hora… que raro. ¿Ya habría encontrado a Tomoyo? ¿Por qué no la habría llamado? ¿Y si el vuelo de Tomoyo se retrasó? Apretó el botón de llamada rápida mientras que marcaba el número de Eriol, dio dos timbradas y no contestó.

Nunca supo porque, pero tuvo un ligero mal presentimiento cuando no contestó. Prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento y esperar para que el ojiazul le devolviera la llamada. Seguro el vuelo de Tomoyo estaba retrasado y la señal en el aeropuerto no estaba buena.

Convencida de ello. Terminó de colocar las últimas fresas sobre el dulce chantilly y se apresuró a llevarlo a la mesa.

El guapo y joven inglés no sintió las vibraciones dentro de su pantalón mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita en Tokio. Parado donde se encontraba revisando unas revistas de actualidad en un puesto cercano. Comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder la última media hora.

El vuelo de Tomoyo Daidouji procedente de Paris, había llegado puntual, según lo que mostraban los paneles de información del aeropuerto. Miró a los alrededores mientras encontraba un lugar adecuado y con la visión perfecta.

Durante los primeros diez minutos se limitó a observar a desorientados turistas rubios y altos –europeos, a los que conocía a la perfección- pedir por instrucciones en un japonés recontra básico. Los que no entendían trataban de hablar inglés con acentos entre francés y alemán. Eriol se reía interiormente al escuchar una conversación entre un policía japonés y una pareja de franceses tratando de comunicarse. La pareja quería saber cuál era la estación más cercana para tomar el tren bala que los llevaría a Yokohama y el policía masticaba un inglés poco fluido y se limitaba a señalar en su mapa y a llamar por radio a un traductor. Estuvo tentado en ayudarlos pero tenía que esperar a la amiga de Sakura.

Se colocó las manos en ambos bolsillos y centro su atención a los turistas que continuaban saliendo por la puerta de desembarque. Fue cuando a lo lejos sintió una mirada observándolo sigilosamente. Se preguntó de dónde venía continuo mirando alrededor, y la vio. Estaba vestida con un vestido de corte europeo color guinda, su cabello y sus ojos amatistas lo estudiaban y se había quedo inmóvil. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana con su piel totalmente blanca. Era la joven más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Ella se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto mirándolo. Y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Ese gesto inocente lo desconcertó y le agradó a la misma vez. Le sorprendió que esa criatura de cabello largo se acercara a él aun sin levantar el rostro oculto bajo su boina del mismo color del vestido.

-"¿eres Eriol Hirahizawa?"-preguntó con una voz tímida y casi inaudible

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-preguntó desconcertado

-"yo… yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji"

Ah. Claro, era la mejor amiga de Sakura. La mejor amiga de su novia a quien había venido a buscar.

Ambos habían caminado a la par sin si quiera saber de qué hablar. Eriol se sintió extraño y claramente ridículo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. La miró frotarse las manos con vergüenza a través de la seda de sus guantes y nunca supo porque pero tenía ese impulso incontenible de ¿besarla? ¿Se había vuelto un demente? ¡Era la primera vez que la veía! Ni si quiera la conocía.

 _Maldita sea, soy un completo pervertido._ Fue lo que pensó en ese instante.

-"necesito ir a los servicios"-dijo tranquilamente la joven que estaba a su costado –"¿me puedes esperar, por favor?"

-"cla… claro"-respondió Eriol como si le hubiera preguntado algo indecente. La voz melodiosa de Tomoyo era como un coro de ángeles. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan bonita. –"veré que encuentro en el estantes de revistas… en ese puesto"-señaló

Tomoyo asintió mientras que jalaba su maleta de mano.

-"¿necesitas ayuda con eso?"

-"no, estoy bien. Gracias"-dijo ella alejándose apresurada sin dejar ver su rostro.

Trato de avanzar rápidamente para escapar de la mirada azul que sentía por toda su espalda. El corazón no había dejado de latirle desde que lo había visto. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Su hermoso rostro estaba del color de una cereza.

 _Cálmate Tomoyo. Solo respira._ Se dijo mentalmente abriendo la puerta de los servicios higiénicos que acababa de entrar. Sin duda, Eriol Hirahizawa era un hombre realmente atractivo. Mucho más que algunos europeos que conocían y se vanagloriaban de su atractividad. Duh. Los odiaba. Entendía por qué Sakura estaba enamorada de él.

Levantó la cara hacia el espejo que la miraba. Si no lograba tranquilizarse iba a estar en problemas. A estas alturas seguramente Eriol pensaba que era una chica tímida, arrogante o que había olvidado hablar japonés…. ¡o quien sabe! ¡De repente la consideraba discapacitada mental! Se horrorizó de sus pensamientos.

 _Solo actúa normal. Es el prometido de tu mejor amiga y se van a casar en menos de tres meses._ Se dio ánimos a sí misma mientras que se acomodaba el cabello y notaba que estaba sudando. Se limpió suavemente con su pañuelo y se acomodó el vestido. Tenía que mostrar esa seguridad que mostraba cuando iba a presentar algún nuevo diseño ante los directivos extravagantes de la casa de modas donde trabajaba. Porque no iba a permitir que un sentimiento de adolescente le nublara la mente.

Se miró al espejo y volvió a la normalidad.

Después de todo. Si todo salía bien… Sakura se casaría con él en tres meses y… y ella la ayudaría a cumplir ese sueño.

Con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta de los servicios… sin saberlo, ese mismo pensamiento le causó dolor interiormente que no supo cómo catalogar.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Sakura miró la hora con preocupación, eran casi las 9pm y Eriol no la había llamado. Le había dejado un par de mensajes de voz y un mensaje de texto, pero sin respuesta. Touya y Kaho se encontraban en la antigua habitación de su hermano. Yukito y Fujitaka conversaban en el primer piso sobre el estado actual de la esposa de Touya y ella, ella estaba encima de su cama sin dejar de mirar el móvil.

Fue cuando una llamada entró. Era Eriol. Al fin.

-"¡Eriol!"-chillo a través del auricular –"¿está todo bien? ¡¿El vuelo de Tomoyo se retrasó?! ¿Dónde está ella?"

-"hola Saku"-dijo Eriol tranquilamente –"una sola pregunta a la vez. Si, está todo bien. Disculpa por no haberte llamado… se me pasó llamarte. Acabo de dejar a… Tomoyo en su hotel. Me dijo que estaba cansada. Debe ser el cambio de horario y el viaje. Pero me dijo que te llamaría mañana temprano"

Sakura sintió alivio al escuchar esas palabras. –"qué bueno, pensé que algo malo había pasado"-susurró

-"¿malo?"-preguntó Eriol –"no…. Todo está bien"

-"¿y…? ¿Cómo te pareció Tomoyo? ¿Verdad que es linda?"

-"pues…"-dijo Eriol dudando por un segundo… se mordió los labios al no saber que decirle a Sakura –"si, es linda"-dijo tratando de no sonar muy… adulador –"no hablamos mucho, creo que está cansada"

-"ah…"-dijo Sakura preguntándose porque había estado Tomoyo callada. Por lo general, era muy amable con las personas –"si, seguro ha estado cansada… es un vuelo largo"

-"gracias Eriol. Por ir por ella. Tomoyo es muy importante para mí"

-"no te preocupes, Saku. Encantado de hacer algo por ti ¿Qué tal la cena?"

-"bien. Aunque Touya empezó a molestarme como antes… dijo que era un monstruo"-dijo disimulando enfado –"al final todos comimos el pastel que hice. Guardé dos pedazos para ti y para Tomoyo"

-"genial, me encantaría probarlo"

Sakura se sonrojó ante la respuesta de su príncipe –"ah… también me llamaron del servicio de _wedding planning_ "

-"¡cierto, me dijeron que hoy llamarían! ¿Qué te dijeron?"

-"quieren acordar una reunión esta semana conmigo"-murmuro –"pero les tuve que cortar porque justo en ese momento llegaba mi hermano… les dije que me llamaran esta semana"

-"¿necesitas que este contigo?"

-"no… le pediré a Tomoyo que me acompañe… ella tiene buen gusto y supongo que me podrá orientar"

-"entiendo. Está bien… verdad, mi mejor amigo viene de China este martes"-dijo Eriol pensando en que no le había dicho nada a Sakura sobre Shaoran Li, el padrino –"le dije que fuera mi padrino. Se quedará conmigo durante los tres meses"

-"¿es inglés?"

-"no, es chino"-dijo Eriol –"lo conocí hace casi 10 años. Estuvo una temporada viviendo conmigo en Inglaterra… mi padre lo estima bastante"-respondió encogiéndose de hombros –"creo que lo considera casi como un hijo… Shaoran no sabe lo de Hajime así que… tendré que decírselo"

-"entiendo"-dijo Sakura descubriendo una nueva faceta de Eriol. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía casi nada de su vida pasada, es decir antes de que llegara a Japón. –"¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Xiao Lang Li"-dijo Eriol –"pero más fácil es Shaoran Li, significa pequeño lobo"

-"¡tú también hablas chino Eriol!"

-"pues, no se me da tan bien como el japonés, pero si conozco algo de chino"-respondió el inglés

-"¿y tu amigo habla japonés?"

-"pues… el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en mi casa le enseñe muchas cosas"-dijo Eriol –"espero que no se le haya olvidado"-rio –"nosotros hablamos en inglés"

-"¡y como me voy a comunicar con él!"-preguntó alarmada Sakura –"yo no sé nada de chino y no se me da el inglés"

-"tranquila Sakura"-dijo Eriol –"si es necesario serviré de traductor, pero dudo que Shaoran se le haya olvidado el japonés. Es muy bueno en los estudios además es cabeza de su clan en China, supongo que los idiomas no es una barrera para él"

-"de acuerdo"-dudó la castaña –"Eriol… también tenemos que hablar con mi padre… esta semana"

-"lo sé"-dijo más serio –"separa una fecha esta semana e invito a tu familia a un restaurante europeo que está en el centro de Tokio"

-"¿familia?"

-"tu padre, tu hermano y su esposa"-respondió con familiaridad

-"no creo que sea buena idea que Touya vaya…"-murmuró Sakura pensando en el carácter irascible de Touya y sus celos posesivos.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"porque no conoces a Touya"

Eriol irrumpió en una carcajada sonora –"vamos, Saku no puede ser tan malo… tranquila. Separa una fecha… y yo me ocupo de lo demás. Ahora si te dejo descansar. Mañana hay trabajo y paso por ti temprano"

Sakura dudó, pero no dijo nada –"ok, buenas noches Eriol"

-"buenas noches, Saku"

Eriol cortó la comunicación con Sakura mientras que aún estaba dentro de su lujoso AUDI de dos puertas. Sonrió miranda el teléfono. Quería a Sakura como una hermana pequeña. Siempre la había visto como la amiga incondicional. Se preguntó… si de verdad estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Apoyó el móvil en el volante mientras que recordaba el viaje del aeropuerto de Tokio al hotel Tomoeda.

-"Tomoyo Daidouji"-susurró mentalmente

La amatista a penas le había dirigido la palabra. No sabía porque pero pensaba que estaba molesta, prefirió ignorar esa idea mientras que le abría la puerta de su auto para que ingresara.

-"Sakura me dijo que te ibas a alojar en el hotel Tomoeda ¿está hecha tu reserva?"-dijo cordialmente tratando de abrir una conversación

Tomoyo asintió tajante–"así es"

Durante la media hora que duraba el trayecto entre Tokio y Tomoeda no habían hablado. Eriol la miraba de reojo intentando adivinar en que estaba pensando. Pero por primera vez, se sentía desconcertado. Tomoyo era hermosa, eso era un hecho… elegante y talentosa. Seguro tendría un par de novios en Francia que la estaban esperando.

¿Novios? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en novios?

Quiso saber, pero sería una descortesía de su parte hablar de ello. Además a penas la conocía.

Su cabello oscuro se movía con el viento nocturno y sus ojos inocentes miraban hacia la carretera observando al horizonte que anunciaba la entrada de la noche. Sintió por segunda vez darle un beso. Pero estaba claro que no era más que un impulso… un patético y estúpido impulso.

Ya no tenía 15 ni 18 años. Tenía 25 y se estaba comportando como un adolescente de hormonas revueltas.

-"bueno, llegamos"-dijo Eriol ingresando al parking del hotel –el único hotel en Tomoeda- era un modesto hotel de 4 estrellas con piscina pero sin sauna ni spa. Con un máximo de 30 habitaciones y un jardín exquisito junto a un restaurante pequeño. –"¿quieres que te ayude con tu equipaje?"

-"Estoy bien. Gracias por ir por mí al aeropuerto"-siguió cortante incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos

-"de nada"-dijo Eriol sintiéndose incomodo e impaciente. –"le dije a Sakura que la llamaría cuando estuviéramos en camino a tu hotel"-dijo mientras que revisaba las llamadas perdidas de Sakura

-"Sakura…."-pensó en ese momento Tomoyo sorprendida

-"pensé que les agradaría charlar un poco cuando llegaras"-dijo Eriol bajando del auto mientras que le daba un billete de 10000 yenes al botones antes de que Tomoyo pudiese protestar –"seguro le agradará hablar contigo"-dijo mientras que le entregaba su móvil

Tomoyo dudó en cogerlo por un momento, al final terminó apartando su mano.

-"dile que la llamaré mañana. Estoy algo cansada y…"-se cortó sabiendo que había dado mucha información –"te devuelvo la propina que le diste al botones"-dijo mientras que abría su cartera para sacar su billetera. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería deberle nada a él.

-"no te preocupes, está bien"-dijo Eriol apartando el móvil del alcance de Tomoyo sin darle tiempo para que pudiera devolverle el dinero –"le diré a Sakura que mañana la llamas. Cuídate, que tengas buenas noches"

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio con la billetera en sus manos mientras que observaba como Eriol arrancaba el motor de su auto y salía del estacionamiento del hotel. Guardó su billetera dentro de su bolso sintiéndose un poco ofendida, pero feliz. Esa sensación de felicidad que empezaba a odiar.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Genial. ¿Por qué todo se le tenía que complicar esa estupenda semana? Sakura refunfuño desde su escritorio. El proyecto de ventas que había presentado días atrás estaba impecable, tan impecable que su jefe le había encargado otro pequeño proyectito… comercial.

Su celular no dejaba de vibrar. Otra vez la _wedding planning_ estaba insistiendo. Tenía que separar fechas esa semana para la cena en el restaurante con Eriol y para la _wedding planning_. Y no había sabido nada de Tomoyo. Pensó en que el cambio de horarios la había afectado y seguro estaba aclimatándose. Ni si quiera había podido ir a almorzar porque la reunión de la mañana se había extendido hasta las casi las 3pm. Por lo que se encontraba devorando una bola de arroz que su padre se había encargado de meterle en la cartera antes de salir.

-"¿problemas?"-dijo Chiharu, su compañera de escritorio

-"no sabes cuantos"-murmuró la castaña revisando su ordenador nuevamente buscando estadísticas para iniciar el proyecto comercial

-"tranquila Sakura, una novia no puede estresarse por…"

Sakura le cubrió la boca a su amiga mientras que un grupo de personas se volteaba a mirarlas –"Chiharu… nadie sabe del asunto… aun"

-"me estás cortando el aire…"

-"lo siento"

-"vaya Sakura… este trabajo te va a matar y a mí también"-dijo recuperando el aliento

La castaña suspiró y su móvil se encendía por enésima vez en el día. Pero no era la _wedding planning_ , era una llamada de un teléfono local.

-"¿aló?"-respondió mientras que escuchaba en el fondo música tranquila –"¿alo? ¿Quién habla?"

-"Sakura"

-"¡Tomoyo!"-dijo mientras que corría a los servicios para contestar la llamada –"¡Tomoyo! ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Hola Sakura"-saludó Tomoyo con su voz melodiosa –"bien, acabo de despertar. El cambio de horarios me ha afectado"

-"me lo imaginaba. Eriol me dijo que estabas cansada y que te dejo en tu hotel… ¿Qué tal tu vuelo? ¿Cuándo nos vemos? ¿No quieres ir a mi casa a cenar estos días? Estoy segura de que mi papa quiere verte, además mi hermano…"

-"bien. El vuelo todo bien"-respondió Tomoyo –"claro que me gustaría"-dijo con alegría a través de la línea

-"sabes, necesito tu ayuda Tomoyo"

-"¿Qué… que necesitas?"

-"tengo que programar una cita con la _wedding planning_ esta semana y… y Eriol le dirá a mi papá y a mi hermano que nos vamos a casar en tres meses. Le dije que no creía que era buena idea ir con Touya pero…"-suspiró –"creo que no me creyó"

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio

-"¿Tomoyo?"

-"ah… ¿y cuando piensas hacer eso?"

-"todo tiene que ser esta semana"-dijo Sakura sintiéndose agotada y con la única persona en la que podía desahogarse era justamente Tomoyo en ese momento –"¿me ayudas?"

-"claro Sakura. En lo que pueda te ayudaré"

-"lo sabía Tomoyo, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Quiero que me acompañes a la cita con la _wedding planning_ , tú tienes un excelente gusto y sabes más de estas cosas. Yo soy una inútil… ¿Cuándo puedes?"

Tomoyo sonrió a través del auricular –"dime el día, la hora y el lugar y yo te acompaño, Sakura. Haremos tu boda la mejor boda del mundo"

-"¡gracias Tomoyo! ¡Llamaré a la _wedding planning_ para acordar una cita! De verdad muchas gracias. Te quiero mucho"

-"Yo también Sakura, yo también"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Le estaba estallando la cabeza. Salir de su casa había sido un completo desastre. Su madre había hecho todo lo posible para atosigarlo hasta el último momento con dichosos pendientes que al final no resultaron demasiado importantes. A veces pensaba que lo hacía por darse el placer de verlo sufrir. Bueno ya lo habían comprometido con Mei Ling ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser peor que eso? Miraba hacia la ventanilla del avión mientras que el piloto mencionaba que en menos de 10 minutos estarían pisando tierra japonesa.

Al fin, se sentía como un preso liberado después de varios años de esclavitud injusta. Cerró el libro que a duras penas había podido leer pensando en la tenacidad de su madre de irrumpir en su viaje. Se había salido con la suya.

Un curioso pitido llamo su atención y se dio cuenta de que el celular en su pantalón estaba vibrando. ¿Qué diablos? Estaban casi 15000 metros de altura… ¿Cómo podía haber señal en esas condiciones?

-"¿alo?"-dudo por un segundo pensando que sería una broma

-"¡SHAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Por todos sus dioses chinos. Reconocería esa voz chillona en cualquier lugar del mundo. Los pasajeros de primera clase lo miraron como si hubiera cometido un delito grave. Miró alrededor de él con el rostro completamente rojo mientras que la persona en el otro lado del auricular seguía gritando en chino.

-"¡Mei Ling! ¿Qué demonios? Estoy en un avión. Te hablo luego"-dijo rápidamente y antes de que la chica pudiera darle la contra apretó el botón de cortar llamada.

Si, le estaba dando una jaqueca. Cuando pensó que finalmente sería libre. A estas alturas Mei Ling, su prometida-prima ya se debería haber enterado de su "huida" a Japón por tres meses. Se golpeó la cabeza con el móvil pidiendo misericordia…. Cuando la azafata de vuelo se acercó hasta su sitio.

-"disculpe señor. No está permitido el uso de celulares dentro del avión"-dijo un poco sorprendida de que el celular haya captado la señal

-"si, lo siento"-se disculpó sintiéndose culpable de haber contestado.

-"además ya vamos a aterrizar"-dijo mientras que el capitán prendía la señal de abrocharse los cinturones y mencionando algo de aterrizaje –"podrá hablar con su novia cuando aterricemos"

-"ella no es mi…"-dijo Shaoran instintivamente pero se calló recordando de en parte era verdad –"de acuerdo. Disculpe nuevamente"

La mujer sonrió y se alejó mientras que uno que otro curioso pasajero aun lo seguía mirando sorprendido como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Definitivamente iba a ser difícil escapar de su madre… y si le añadían a Mei Ling iba a ser un completo infierno. Lo único bueno es que estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia en ese momento. Se abrochó el cinturón mientras que observaba que su móvil seguía vibrando. ¿Qué no sabía Mei Ling que podía comprometer toda la seguridad del avión? Lo abrió una vez más y lo apagó. Y no estaba seguro si quería volverlo a prender, al menos en una semana.

 _Bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita. Hora local: 7:17AM. Hemos sufrido un pequeño retraso al momento de designarnos una pista de aterrizaje. Les pedimos a nuestros pasajeros las disculpas del caso…_

Japón. Tokio. Sintió como el aire frio de la mañana golpeaba su rostro apuesto. Era casi diciembre y estaba seguro que empezaría a nevar en cualquier momento por el color del cielo. Era la segunda vez que pisaba tierra japonesa. Hace muchos años había viajado con su familia, aunque no sabía si contarlo porque solo tenía 5 años. Un año antes de la muerte de su padre. Shaoran Li se preguntaba a quien habría enviado Eriol a recoger. Nunca le dijo nada… y tenía miedo de encender el móvil casi como si fuera a morderlo.

Rodó los ojos y pensó que realmente estaba siendo un estúpido en pensar en algo así. Retiró su equipaje de la banda eléctrica y se dirigió a la sala de desembarque del aeropuerto. Repaso algunas palabras que había marcado en su diccionario chino-japonés y se dio cuenta que si entendía lo que estaban hablando las personas a su alrededor.

Se giró y observó alrededor mirando a las personas desconocidas que habían compartido su vuelo ir hacia la salida más cercana o encontrarse con familiares. Estaba buscando algún cartel que dijera su nombre pero no había ninguno. Seguro Hirahizawa se había olvidado de que ese día llegaba su vuelo y tendría que ir a algún lugar hasta que se comunique con él para indicarle el camino a su casa. No le sorprendía.

Se dispuso a salir a buscar algún taxi que lo llevara a algún lugar decente para desayunar cuando fue detenido por una mano.

-"Li"

Shaoran se sorprendió al reconocer la voz y vio las dos pupilas azules que lo miraban con astucia. Eriol Hirahizawa le sonría como la primera vez que se habían visto y podía adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

-"¿no dijiste que enviarías a alguien por mí?"

-"bueno envié a alguien. A mí mismo"

-"¿y tu prometida? ¿No que tenías que recogerla?"

-"Sakura me dijo que podía venir por ti hoy. Dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que se iría más temprano al trabajo"-dijo Eriol mientras que metía las manos en los bolsillos –"he pedido medio día libre en el trabajo. Te invito a desayunar…"

-"suena bien con tal de que no haya alcohol de por medio"

Eriol rió –"Shaoran son las 7:30am ¿crees que te corrompería tan temprano? Además… ya no soy el de antes"

-"ver para creer. Aún recuerdo tu última borrachera conmigo. Te tuve que cargar desde la habitación de Lady Rosalyn hasta tu casa. Entramos por la puerta trasera antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido"

-"tu nunca probabas ni una gota de whisky"-rio Eriol –"a la mañana siguiente tenía una jaqueca y le dije a mi padre que nos habíamos quedado estudiando algebra en grupo… teníamos 15 años Shaoran"

-"siempre era el sobrio de los dos"-dijo Shaoran con orgullo mientras que ambos salían del aeropuerto

-"el cuerdo…"-murmuró Eriol

-"no puedo creer que sobreviviste sin mí todos estos años"

-"me reformé"-dijo Eriol acercándose a su auto aparcado a unos cuantos metros de la entrada por donde había salido –"¿Qué te apetece desayunar?"

-"pues no conozco mucho la cocina japonesa… me conformaré con comida china"

Eriol rió –"no has venido a Japón a comer comida china, Li. Conozco un buen lugar donde hacen desayunos americanos, ni para ti, ni para mí, ni para Japón ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Como dirías. No he venido a Japón para comer desayunos americanos"-se burló Shaoran subiendo al AUDI de Eriol. Como había pensado empezaba a nevar… los copos de nieve caían ligeramente cubriendo toda la capital japonesa con una fina capa blanca. –"¿Cómo es eso que te casas?"-dijo de repente Shaoran cuando Eriol tomo la autopista que los llevaría a Shinjuku en pleno centro de Tokio. –"pensé que te gustaba tu soltería"

-"si, me gusta"-dijo Eriol seriamente –"pero hay cosas que no puedo controlar"

-"¿eres un asesino en serie?"-se burló Li

-"claro soy una combinación del asesino del zodiaco con Jack, el destripador"-le siguió el juego por unos instantes -"La verdad es que…"-dudó un poco antes para escoger las palabras correctas –"le pedí a Sakura que se casara conmigo porque…"-bajo la mirada y Shaoran noto que había algo extraño ahí –"porque Hajime quiere que me case y solo le quedan menos de 6 meses de vida"

Shaoran Li se quedó sorprendido con la respuesta de Eriol. Sin poder creerlo se quedó en silencio. Con que eso era lo que tenía que decirle personalmente. Eriol siguió conduciendo por la autopista ambos en silencio absoluto. Shaoran se maldijo interiormente por haber preguntado algo así. Nunca se imaginó la respuesta de Eriol.

Medito por unos segundos. Hajime Hirahizawa había sido como un padre sustituto y lo quería bastante. Pensar en que tenía menos de 6 meses de vida lo afligía. Pero procuro no preguntar más hasta que Eriol le dijera –si es que lo decidía- lo que había pasado.

-"¿pero la amas?"

Se dio cuenta de que había formulado la pregunta en su mente pero sus labios lo habían traicionado y lo había dicho en voz alta.

-"Sakura siempre fue mi mejor amiga. Bueno, aún lo es. Si te refieres a que si la amo como pareja, no. No la amo. Es como mi hermana pequeña, pero ella aceptó en ayudarme para llevar a cabo esta loca idea, y es algo que no olvidaré"

Shaoran asintió en silencio dándose cuenta de que su situación no era tan diferente a la de Eriol Hirahizawa. No es que lo estuvieran obligando a casarse, como a él. Pero de alguna manera si era una obligación por lo que estaba sucediendo en su familia. Ironías de la vida.

Pensando en aquello se dio cuenta de que empezaban a visualizar Shinjuku, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más hasta que llegaron a su destino.

 **Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí con la actualización cada vez más rápido. Intentaré actualizar cada semana o cada dos semanas como máximo u.u. Ya llegó Shaoran ¿Cuándo se verá con Sakura? Pues muy pronto! jijijiji! Bueno ya se sabe que Shaoran y Eriol tiene algo en común… ¿y…? ¿El encuentro entre Eriol y Tomoyo? Jajajajaja pobres no saben lo que está pasando, el uno con el otro n.n pero Lime se encargará de meter sus redes para que se den cuenta lol… y si, se viene la cena de la pedida de mano de Sakura con Touya incluido (Sakura y yo pensamos que no sería buena idea tampoco, pero en fin… ¿Qué sucederá ahí? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo) algunas conversaciones entre Sakura y Yukito también! Jijiji ¿y la _wedding planning_? Ya sabremos quién es jajajaja :3! Ejem… creo que la spoile demasiado! Ya nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. Se cuidan, un abrazo!

 ****Seccion Reviews****

 **Flor:** Holaaaaaaa :D que bueno que te guste la trama jiji y el rumbo que va tomando. Y no te equivocas que van a haber más enredos y complicaciones a medida que pasan los capítulos. Oh si, Ieran se volverá cada vez más odiosa! Y ni que decir que Mei Ling llamarlo en pleno vuelo O.o? aun no se sabe como fue que la llamada le entro, pero entró jajajaja! Espero que este capitulo haya saciado tus ansias (bueno creo que al final las va a incentivar más) gracias por comentar! nos leemos pronto.

 **Nachita Cortes:** Creo que se describió bastante bien que causo una "buena" impresión en el ojiazul inglés jajaja por decir algo jijijiji n.n a tus ordenes actualizando más rápido! Un abrazo

Si Ad astral: Holaaa jajaja sii ahora empieza lo bueno. Los jugadores se estan poniendo en posicion y pronto sabremos que destino les depara a cada uno :) que bueno que te gusto. Saludos!

 **Leihej:** jajajaja no somos diferentes… a mi también me encanta marmotear. Me alegra saber que te pusiste al dia en todos tus fanfics pendientes jijiji incluido este :) y el de Inuyasha jajaja… ya nos leemos en el sgt capitulo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

 **Adri:** Holaaaa! Prometo no perderme! De verdad! Ahhhhhhhhh con lo de la guerra interna tienes demasiada razón. Veremos como Tomoyo lo va tomando jiji x.x aunque creo que ya se dieron una idea :O! igual lo leeremos más adelante ¿y Eriol? Jajaja! Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Paradise Wedding

_**¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?**_

 _ **Capítulo 6: Paradise Wedding**_

Tomoyo Daidouji se sentía claramente nerviosa. Desde que había regresado a Tomoeda el sentimiento de angustia y nerviosismo se había negado a abandonarla. Durante el vuelo pensó que una vez que pisara tierra japonesa se evaporaría, pero por alguna razón se había intensificado hasta volverse un nudo en la garganta. El timbre de su canción favorita la saco de su conversación interior y respondió.

-"¡Tomoyo!"

-"hola mamá"

-"¿estás en Japón?"-la voz de Sonomi Daidouji (Ahora Sonomi Amamiya) la espabilo. Su madre acababa de leer su mail que le había enviado días atrás antes de irse de Francia

-"si mama"-respondió Tomoyo con aparente tranquilidad, pero sabía que era la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta.

-"¿Sakura se casa?"-siguió con el cuestionario

-"si"-dijo sin emoción.

-"¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!"

-"mama, te escribí un correo antes de irme de Paris"-dijo con la misma tranquilidad –"creo que recién abres tu correo. Estabas en un crucero por el Caribe con Stuart"

Stuart Galledon era un hombre danés con ascendencia española un poco más joven que su madre, pero era la actual pareja de Sonomi. Había sido socio de su firma por varios años. A Tomoyo le parecía que por fin iba en serio con un hombre. Pero su madre era tan impredecible después de su mudanza a Europa que no podía estar segura de casi nada. Ella había contado al menos 6 parejas en los últimos 10 años.

-"bueno si… pero… ¡Dios Santo, Tomoyo! ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho! ¿Cuándo se casa Sakura? ¡Ese descarado de Fujitaka no me ha dicho absolutamente nada! ¡Cuando lo vea le reclamaré que eventos así tiene que avisar con meses de anticipación para separarlo en mi agenda! Yo…"

-"se casa en tres meses mamá"-respondió finalmente Tomoyo antes de que Sonomi empezara con su parloteo interminable. Su madre gritaba histérica que tres meses era muy poco tiempo y que tenía una convención en Australia a la que no podía faltar… -"bueno, mamá me tengo que ir"-dijo la amatista –"te hablo cunado este en el hotel"

Antes de que Sonomi pudiera decir una palabra más cortó la llamada. Suspiró. No detestaba a su madre. Pero Sonomi podía ser altamente sofocante con su agenda y detestaba que no le avisaran con tiempo las actividades porque siempre estaba ocupada. Hablando de tiempo, por lo menos un año de anticipación. Tomoyo se acordó mentalmente que cuando ella se casara tendría que avisarle de sus planes dos años antes para que su madre pudiera asistir.

Cuando ella se casara. Se sonrojo y no supo porque. Nunca había pensado en matrimonio. Jamás. Con ninguno de los jóvenes que había salido, nunca se le pasó esa idea. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Miró el aparador que daba hacia la calle. Había un hermoso vestido de novia que la miraba desde las vitrinas. El velo caía dulcemente sobre los hombros del maniquí y los pliegues del vestido rebosaban con un corte a la altura de las rodillas para terminar en la cola, por la parte posterior. Levantó la mano hasta apoyarlo en el cristal como si quisiera probárselo.

-"¡Tomoyoooooooooooooooooo!"

El grito apurado la sacó de sus ensueños y la trajo abruptamente a la realidad. La voz inconfundible de Sakura Kinomoto atrajo su atención y se encontró claramente pillada y desprevenida. Otra vez se sonrojo. Estaba pasando muy a menudo, contrariamente a su personalidad… se sentía prácticamente indefensa. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro evitando cualquier pensamiento que estaba a punto de cruzarse por su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

-"¡Hola Sakura! ¡Aquí estoy!"-dijo mientras que la llamaba con una mano atrayéndola

-"¡Tomoyo!"-gritó Sakura mientras que le daba un gran y efusivo abrazo –"¡muchas muchas gracias por venir! ¡No podía hacerlo sola!"

Tomoyo sonrió y Sakura guardaba las manos de Tomoyo entre las suyas –"te dije que te iba a ayudar en lo que pudiese"

-"estoy muy nerviosa"-dijo la castaña mientras que rebosaba alegría dando pequeños saltitos como si fuera una niña pequeña esperando por un dulce –"¿Qué te parecieron las galletas de ayer? Yo las hice"

-"estaban muy buenas, pensé que las había hecho tu padre"-dijo Tomoyo –"has mejorado mucho en tus habilidades de cocina, Sakura"

La castaña sonrió –"cuando me case con Eriol le haré postres todos los días"-dijo con felicidad y Tomoyo dio una sonrisa discreta –"bueno entremos… tengo menos de una hora de almuerzo y… ¡estoy muy nerviosa!"

La amatista asintió y ambas ingresaban al establecimiento. La campanilla de la puerta toco la melodía de la _marcha nupcial_ y Sakura saltó hacia Tomoyo.

-"¡Buenas tardes, bienvenidas a _Paradise Wedding_!"-dijo una muchacha con una clara sonrisa muy bien maquillada desde el mostrador –"Mi nombre es Kasumi, ¿en que las puedo ayudar?"

-"mi… mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Agendé una cita con… con una wedding planning"-tartamudeo Sakura enrojeciendo de repente y jugando con sus dedos

-"¡Oh! ¡La señorita Kinomoto! ¡La andábamos esperando! Yo fui la encargada de llamarla estos días. Me alegro que haya venido, espérenme un momento por favor"-dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del mostrador –"le asignaré una sala para que usted y su _wedding planning_ asignada puedan charlar a gusto"-dijo con una sonrisa entusiasmada y desapareció detrás de una cortina blanca

Sakura miraba hacia el techo para luego pasar a mirar a los alrededores. Por todas partes colgaban fotografías de extraños celebrando bodas de todo tipo, tradicionales, europeas, americanas. ¿Qué tipo sería su boda? Bueno, Eriol era inglés, pero ella era japonesa… entonces tendría que ser una mixtura… ¿Cuántos invitados habrían? ¿Y el pastel?

Miró de reojo a Tomoyo quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo observando las fotografías. No sabía porque pero sentía algo raro, seguro encontraba cambiado a Tomoeda… a Japón en general. Ayer habían cenado en su casa junto a su padre porque Touya y compañía tenían cita con el amigo de Yukito que iba a manejar el caso de Kaho en el Hospital Central de Tokio. Habían hablado de lo que habían pasado estos 10 años y casi no habían tocado el tema de la boda. A pesar de que Sakura había insistido en que se quedara a dormir, la amatista había rehusado y había ido a su hotel.

-"disculpen la demora"-dijo la chica Kasumi regresando por donde había desaparecido minutos atrás con la misma sonrisa –"pueden pasar, es el segundo cubilo a la derecha"

-"muchas gracias"-dijeron al unísono Sakura y Tomoyo haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia donde Kasumi les había dicho. Era un pasadizo estrecho y largo. No había mucha iluminación. A ambos lados había pequeñas oficinas y a través del cristal se podía ver una mesa pequeña y varios muebles.

Las dos amigas entraron al segundo cubículo a la derecha, Sakura vio que había una persona de cabello largo esperando por el vidrio. Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

No se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación. Súbitamente varios cohetecillos y confeti la rodeaban y caían sobre ella. Sakura gritó asustada y Tomoyo se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, escuchó que alguien aplaudía, era la misma persona que había visto a través del vidrio.

-"¡Felicidades! ¡Te vas a casar! ¡Serás la novia más hermosa que haya pisado la tierra!"-dijo la voz desconocida mientras que sentía un claro abrazo que casi la ahogaba.

Tomoyo se zafó del abrazo –"yo… yo no soy la novia"-dijo mirando a Sakura que había corrido a refugiarse detrás de ella.

-"no… no eres Sakura Kinomoto"-pregunto la extraña a la amatista mirando su formulario

-"yo… yo soy Sakura"-dijo la castaña avanzando hacia adelante –"ella es mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji"

-"vaya… lo que pasa por no poner una fotografía en el formulario"-rio la joven de cabello castaño mientras que volvía a tomar su lugar en los muebles. Las recién llegadas se percataban que había una tetera con varias galletas dulces y tres tazas de porcelana esperando a ser llenadas con la bebida oscura. A un lado había algo parecido a un álbum de fotografías y varias hojas que no sabían para que sirvieran.

-"¿eres mi _wedding planning_?"-dijo Sakura tomando asiento mientras que se arreglaba el cabello que le caía revuelto

La chica se aclaró la garganta –"así es, mi nombre es Nakuru Akisuki, pero pueden decirme Nakuru"-dijo guiñándole un ojo coqueto –"mucho gusto en conocerlas a ambas"-dijo con una sonrisa y Tomoyo correspondió con otra

-"así que… Sakura"-dijo mientras que levantaba la mirada hacia la castaña –"te vas a casar con… oh…"-sus ojos leyeron el nombre de la persona que había llenado el formulario y su boca formo una "o" muy redonda –"Eriol Hirahizawa, que interesante"-murmuró

-"¿eh?"-dijo Sakura

-"nada, nada"-dijo Nakuru rápidamente –"así que ese pillín no me había dicho ni una sola palabra de esto. Se arrepentirá por toda la eternidad"-pensó Nakuru en esos instantes –"¿ella es la madrina de boda?"

-"así es"-dijo Sakura –"Tomoyo Daidouji"

-"bien, lo escribiré porque no está en el formulario, solo está el nombre de un tal Xiao Lang Lin o algo así"-dijo tomando un bolígrafo y colocando el nombre de Tomoyo –"me alegro que hayas venido finalmente Sakura, pensamos que había desertado"-rio de manera estruendosa –"y si te vas a casar con Eriol, mejor hubieras desertado"-pensó para sus adentros

-"¿por… por qué?"

-"porque a Kasumi la tenías histérica"-dijo Nakuru limpiándose una lágrima que había salido a causa de la risa –"creo que se había propuesto de manera personal agendar una cita contigo. Es muy tenaz"

-"no me cabe la menor duda"-murmuró Sakura pensando en que la chica Kasumi la llamaba mínimo 20 veces por día para tratar de agendar una cita

-"en fin"-dijo Nakuru dejando el formulario y le bolígrafo –"vayamos a lo importante"-tomo con fiereza el álbum de fotografías que había a su costado –"¿Qué tema quieres que se preste para tu boda? ¿Has pensado en algo? Sé que te casas el 20 de febrero, pero ¿algo en mente? ¿Verano? ¿Primavera? ¿Otoño? ¿Invierno?"

-"pues…"-dudó Sakura mientras que miraba a Tomoyo, la amatista había empezado a ver las fotografías que Nakuru había lanzado hacia ellas –"¿Qué opinas Tomoyo?"

-"¿boda _otaku_?"-preguntó extrañada Tomoyo mirando una fotografía donde había una pareja rodeados de personajes de anime

-"¡oh si, son muy populares!"-dijo Nakuru increíblemente feliz –"¡armamos la (*)hora loca al estilo de _Dragon Ball_ o los personajes que ustedes quieran!"

Las dos se quedaron pensando y preguntándose ¿Qué diablos era _Dragon Ball_?

-"creo que sería bueno que optaras por algo más convencional, Sakura"-dijo Tomoyo con una gota sobre su cabeza acababa de pasar una fotografía de una boda estilo Star Wars y Jurassic Park –"¿temas con flores… como la Sakura?"

-"¡excelente elección!"-dijo Nakuru recorriendo hábilmente las páginas del álbum de fotografías, se mostraba una pareja con un fondo de pétalos de cerezo y detrás un cerezo en flor. –"las fotografías fueron hechas en el parque Ueno, pero esta pareja se casó en Abril..."-dijo mirando la fecha

Sakura bajo la mirada maravillada. En el cabello de la novia había pétalos de cerezo y en el vestido también. Era sutil y hermoso a la vez. Estaba segura quería ese… ese estilo.

-"me gusta este"-dijo repasando los dedos sobre la fotografía y se imaginó junto a Eriol rodeados de flores las cuales daban vida a su nombre rodeados por las personas a quien más quería

-"uhm… tendremos un ligero problema con el tiempo"-dijo Nakuru con un gesto pensativo –"¡no importa! ¡Si quiere la pequeña Sakura este estilo, lo tendrá! ¡Déjenme a mí! ¡Prepararé la mejor boda del siglo!"

-"muchas gracias"-dijo Sakura sonrojada jugando con sus manos. Súbitamente sintió como el celular de su bolso vibraba. –"tengo que regresar al trabajo… casi se acaba mi hora de almuerzo"

-"bueno esta primera reunión era para determinar el estilo de la boda y más para conocernos"-dijo Nakuru –"yo iré avanzando con los preparativos"-sonrió –"pero pronto tendremos más reuniones para ver el local, la música, las invitaciones, el pastel, el vestido…"

-"Tomoyo va a diseñarme el vestido"-se apresuró a decir Sakura y Tomoyo asintió.

-"oh bueno, sin vestido entonces. Tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo"-dijo Nakuru tomando una galleta de que las casi no habían tocado y dándole un mordisco –"gusto en conocerlas"

Las dos se voltearon y dieron una reverencia hacia Nakuru aproximándose a la puerta.

-"eh Sakura"-dijo Nakuru llamando su atención antes de que salieran –"encárgate de manejar a Eriol"-dijo con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta antes de que la castaña pudiese decir algo. No entendía nada.

-"¿Qué… quería decir con eso?"-dijo Sakura desconcertada

-"no lo sé"-respondió Tomoyo sorprendida encogiéndose de hombros –"¿lo conocerá?"

Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras que de nuevo el celular empezaba a vibrar. –"¡ahhh me tengo que ir!"-tomo la mano de Tomoyo y ambas salieron prácticamente corriendo del establecimiento despidiéndose de Kasumi quien seguía en el mostrador hablando por teléfono. La chica se despidió con un movimiento efusivo de la mano.

-"tomaré un taxi"-dijo Sakura afuera –"¿tu, Tomoyo?"

-"regresaré al hotel. Le prometí a mi mama que la llamaría"-recordó con una sonrisa

-"gracias por estar aquí"-dijo Sakura y ambas se aproximaban a un paradero de taxi –"disculpa que este corta de tiempo… pero el trabajo me absorbe, me encantaría acompañarte a almorzar…"

-"no te preocupes, está bien. No me puedo perder"-rio –"yo también nací aquí, Sakura. Me hace muy feliz acompañarte en los preparativos de tu boda… siempre, siempre fue mi sueño"

-"¡te quiero Tomoyo!"-dijo mientras que la volvía a abrazar justo en ese momento un taxi paraba donde estaban –"te prometo que el fin de semana lo dedicaré exclusivamente para ti y para pasear contigo"

-"cuídate mucho, Sakura"-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y segundos después Sakura ingresaba al taxi. Se despidieron mientras que el vehículo se alejaba y Tomoyo estaba por el siguiente taxi.

Nakuru Akisuki se estaba terminando las galletas que habían dejado sus invitadas y bebía una taza de té negro mirando la fotografía que Sakura había escogido. Era muy hermosa, Sakura Kinomoto, aunque sabía que no era el tipo de Eriol…podría jurar que su amiga Tomoyo era más de su tipo que la misma Sakura… ese condenado… no le había dicho ni una palabra. Saco su móvil de la falda que llevaba buscando el nombre de Eriol Hirahizawa.

-"¿alo?"

-"¡te exijo que me des una explicación en este preciso momento, Eriol!"-gritó llamando la atención del personal que pasaba por el pasillo en ese instante. Nakuru miró a través del cristal con una gota mientras que saludaba a sus compañeras

-"¿de que estas hablando, Nakuru?"-dijo la voz del inglés aturdido

-"¡te casas! ¡Y no tienes la mínima decencia de habérmelo dicho antes!"-dijo exasperada bajando la voz

-"ah…"-dijo Eriol con una risita –"lo siento, lo olvidé"-continuo riendo –"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"¿Qué cómo lo sé?"-dijo poniendo una mano en forma de jarra y con la otra sostenía el teléfono –"pues estoy leyendo el formulario que tú mismo llenaste solicitando una _wedding planning_ "

-"¿trabajas ahí?"

-"por supuesto que trabajo aquí"-bramo –"es más, soy la _wedding planning_ asignada a tu boda"

-"vaya, vaya… pensé que seguías siendo diseñadora de interiores, Nakuru"-rio el inglés entendiendo toda la historia y atando cabos –"así que conociste a Sakura ¿Qué te parece?"

-"bueno, fui diseñadora de interiores hasta hace unos meses…"-bufó Akisuki –"descubrí que soy mejor planeando bodas que escogiendo colores para departamentos. Hay más dinamismo y… ¡no estamos hablando de mí!"

-"tu empezaste a hablar de ti"-se burló Eriol

-"te estas divirtiendo… como te gusta tomarme el pelo"-suspiro resignada –"Sakura sabe que tiene ese carácter peculiar tuyo... de hacer perder la paciencia a cualquiera, incluida tu prima"-dijo Nakuru jugueteando con su cabello

-"pues… no en ese sentido"-continuo el ojiazul –"es linda ¿no?... Sakura"

-"si, es muy guapa, pero siempre creí que ese no era tu tipo de chica"-dijo Nakuru poniéndose seria –"¿Qué sucede, Eriol? ¿Por qué te casas?"

-"no sabes nada ¿verdad?"

-"¿de que estas hablando?"-pregunto Nakuru desconcertada –"¿de qué tengo que estar enterada?"

-"¿has hablado con tus padres últimamente?"

-"no, sabes que me independice hace muchos años"-dijo con orgullo –"¿es algo malo?"

-"reunámonos uno de estos días y te cuento. No es una noticia que se pueda decir por teléfono"-concluyó –"por favor, no le digas nada a Sakura que eres mi prima"

-"Eriol…"-dijo con voz más seria –"de acuerdo, no le diré nada… avísame cuando tengas tiempo para reunirnos a tomar un café aunque sea. Como se nota que no sabemos nada del uno del otro desde hace tiempo"

-"ok, Nakuru"-dijo Eriol –"hablamos más tarde"

-"hasta luego"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Shaoran abrió la ventana de la habitación que Eriol le había designado dentro de su casa. Era increíble respirar aire nuevo. Muy lejos de China, de sus obligaciones, de su madre y de Mei Ling. A quien extrañaba era a Wei… se sentó en la cama sintiéndose extraño, la noticia que le había dado Eriol era increíble… tuvo varios sentimientos encontrados. Si bien hacía años que no había visto a Hajime, le tenía un gran aprecio.

-"siempre tuvo un cariño hacia ti, Shaoran"-le había dicho Eriol mientras tomaban desayuno

-"¿ha tenido segundas opiniones?"-pregunto el castaño casi sin probar bocado

-"si, le dan una expectativa de 6 meses como máximo"-respondió.

Seis meses. Era muy poco tiempo. Shaoran se percató una vez más de que nadie tiene la vida comprada. A pesar de la tristeza que invadía a su amigo en esos instantes no había dudado en hablarle sobre la enfermedad de su padre y la decisión que había tomado con respecto a la chica japonesa que en verdad era su mejor amiga pero que se iba a casar con ella por complacer a su padre.

Comprendía el "sacrificio" que estaba haciendo Eriol, pero ¿ella? ¿La chica japonesa de nombre Sakura? ¿Por qué habría aceptado? Se puso pensativo por unos instantes, Eriol estaba convencido de que había una gran amistad entre ambos y Sakura quería ayudarlo para no hacer sufrir a su padre… pero le parecía muy extraño.

Durante el desayuno habían hablado de Hajime y los preparativos de su boda así que no le había dado tiempo de conversar sobre "su pequeño problema" en China, con su boda con Mei Ling, su prima.

Se echó sobre la cama debatiendo si prender su celular y su laptop y empezar con sus labores del día como cabeza o seguir meditando. Como la jaqueca no le había pasado, decidió seguir meditando sintiendo como la fría brisa de Tomoeda invadía la habitación. Era la primera vez que Shaoran iba a Tomoeda, era una pequeña ciudad a 30 minutos de Tokio. La casa de Eriol era grande para que viviera una sola persona, era de estilo europeo y se hallaba en una colina algo lejos del centro de Tomoeda.

Escuchó un maullido que llamó su atención. Se volteo hacia la puerta que había dejado abierta y entro el gato negro de Eriol, Spinel quien era la única compañía del inglés. Spinel miró con desconfianza al extraño pero ingresó movido por su curiosidad felina. Shaoran sonrió y lo llamó para que se acercara. Unos segundos después la desconfianza había desaparecido por completo y el gato ronroneaba al lado de Shaoran mientras que jugaba entre sus piernas.

-"creo que tú y yo seremos compañeros de casa durante un largo tiempo, Spinel"-dijo Shaoran mientras que el gato bailaba entre sus piernas sintiéndose cómodo. Shaoran tomo al gato y lo atrajo hacia el escritorio mientras que abría la laptop y prendía el celular.

Spinel protestó cuando sintió la fría madera bajo sus patas, pero se hizo un ovillo y espero al lado de su nuevo compañero. El celular de Shaoran vibraba como un loco recibiendo mensajes de voz, de texto y correos. Suspiró tenía 14 llamadas del número que había llamado Mei Ling, 5 mensajes de voz y 12 de texto. Rodo los ojos. Apretó el botón de rellamada.

-"¡Shaoraaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaan!"-gritó Mei Ling entre histérica y aliviada –"¡he tratado de localizarte durante todo el día!

-"lo sé"-dijo Shaoran

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a Japón? Tía me dijo que un amigo tuyo se casaba… ¡pero debiste decírmelo!"

-"Mei…"

-"¡nada de Mei!"-bramo sintiéndose furiosa –"¡soy tu prometida! ¡Tengo que estar enterada!"

-"así que ya lo sabes"-dijo Shaoran y la jaqueca que tenía se convertía en migraña en cuestión de segundos. Dio un suspiro de resignación. –"tengo asuntos que ver aquí en Japón, no solo la boda. Así que por favor, deja de llamarme"

-"pero ¡Shaoran!"-volvió a gritar con histeria y Shaoran se sentía ofuscado… no… si iba a vivir con Mei Ling durante toda su vida… no sería capaz de soportarla

-"te llamaré yo, avísale a mi madre que ya llegue a Japón. Gracias"

-"¿no te agrada la idea, verdad?"-preguntó Mei Ling cambiando el tono de su voz –"¿de casarnos?"

Shaoran se quedó en silencio –"Mei Ling, eres mi prima"-respondió con cortesía

-"¡seré una buena esposa Shaoran! ¡Una buena esposa para ti! ¿Acaso hay alguien más?"-dijo mientras que se le quebraba la voz a través de la línea telefónica

-"no, Mei Ling. No hay nadie"-respondió Shaoran –"no es adecuado que tengamos esta conversación por teléfono…"-dudó por un segundo –"te prometo que cuando volvamos hablaremos de esto, pero entiende que es importante para mi estar aquí en este momento"

Mei Ling se quedó en silencio –"de acuerdo, esperaré. Tía dice que vayamos avanzando con los preparativos aquí… ¿estás de acuerdo?"

-"vale, está bien"-dijo Shaoran sintiéndose acorralado. Mei Ling se despidió un poco más feliz mientras que Shaoran cortaba la llamada. –"en que problema me he metido"-pensó Shaoran apoyado en el respaldar de la silla mirando hacia el techo. Los ronquitos adormilados de Spinel llamaron su atención –"no sabes cuánto te envidio, a ti no te obligaran a casarte"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Sakura llegaba agotada. Como siempre había sido un día agotador y largo… buscó las llaves dentro de su bolso, le dolían los pies… abrió la puerta sacándose los tacos y colocándose sus pantuflas, se dio cuenta de que su padre y su hermano habían salido.

-"bienvenida Sakura"-la saludo una voz extraña y familiar. Yukito Tsukishiro la recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro tenía un grueso libro en sus manos

-"¡Yukito! ¡buenas noches! Ya llegue"-respondió Sakura sintiéndose como una adolescente –"¿estás solo?"

-"si, Touya y Kaho aún no llegan de la consulta"-continuo –"y tu padre fue a recoger unos encargos que le han enviado. Dejo tu cena en el microondas"

-"¡oh, muchas gracias!"-dijo mientras que ingresaba a la cocina a buscar la cena que había dejado Fujitaka, era teriyaki con un poco de soba.

-"¿quieres que te acompañe a cenar?"-pregunto Yukito sentándose al lado de Sakura –"justo me estaba preparando un bocadillo para terminar con mi lectura"

-"todo eso estás leyendo"-dijo Sakura prestando atención al volumen que llevaba Tsukishiro en su mano izquierda

-"bueno, si"-dijo con una sonrisa –"es el segundo libro que leo en el día…"

Sakura se quedó impresionada. Ella con las justas podía leer los enunciados de los periódicos o sus correos. Justo en ese instante Yukito sacó un enorme baguette que había dentro de una bolsa de compras de una tienda cercana mientras que lo partía sacaba jamón y queso con una salsa amarilla mucha lechuga y tomate. Sonrió para sus adentros con una gota. Yukito siempre había comido mucho.

-"¿ese es tu bocadillo?"-pregunto Sakura sirviendo el teriyaki que acababa de calentar en el microondas y colocando la soba y la salsa de soja en otro plato –"se ve enorme"

-"un poco ¿no?"-dijo Yukito dándole la primera mordida –"está muy bueno… en mis épocas de universidad sobrevivía de sándwiches y de bolas de arroz… por eso baje de peso"

-"¡pero si se te ve muy bien, Yukito!"-dijo Sakura sin querer –"es decir… siempre se te ve bien… bueno, yo…"

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la Sakura Kinomoto de 14 años intentando decirle a Yukito que le gustaba. Empezó a jugar con los fideos soba mientras que se le revolvían los pensamientos. Observaba de reojo como Yukito devoraba felizmente el baguette como si no hubiera comido en una semana. Sonrió para sí. Iba a coger la salsa de soja para echar encima a los fideos cuando en su torpeza la vacío sobre la mesa cayendo sobre los restos del "bocadillo" de Yukito

-"¡lo siento mucho!"-dijo mientras que se paraba con rapidez y volvía a la cocina por un trapo limpio

-"está bien, Sakura. No pasa nada"-dijo Yukito con una sonrisa mirándola como volvía con vergüenza y empezaba a limpiar la mesa. Luego su mirada cambio a una más preocupada –"¿te sucede algo?"

-"¿eh?"-se dijo Sakura terminando de limpiar su sitio –"¿a qué te refieres, Yukito?"-sonrió volviendo a la cocina para dejar el trapo por el que había corrido

-"te he notado preocupada estos días"-dijo Yukito mirándola apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos –"¿es el trabajo? ¿te están exigiendo mucho?"

-"bueno… yo…"-dudó Sakura. Yukito siempre había sido muy amable con ella desde que eran adolescentes y ella confiaba en él. Asintió pensando en un plan –"necesito que me ayudes, por favor"

Yukito la miro asombrado.

Suspiro. Y empezó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido desde quien era Eriol hasta que estaba enamorada de él, la enfermedad de su padre y la idea de casarse en tres meses. Yukito la escucho en silencio sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que hubo terminado.

-"Eriol quiere invitar a mi papá y a mi hermano a cenar esta semana"-dijo finalmente –"pero creo que decirle a Touya no será buena idea… tú lo conoces bien y…"

-"¿estas enamorada de él, Sakura?"-pregunto Yukito después de un largo silencio

-"¡sí! ¡De verdad lo estoy! ¡Lo amo! ¡Quiero casarme con él!"-dijo Sakura sonrojándose por su arrebatada declaración hacia el que había sido su primer amor –"yo sé… yo sé que no es correcto, pero me esforzaré estos meses para enamorar a Eriol y ya no será una boda falsa… será una boda real"

Yukito medito por unos segundos –"no te puedo decir que estoy completamente de acuerdo con esto, pero es tu felicidad Sakura"-dijo finalmente –"eres como una hermana pequeña para mí y no me gustaría verte sufrir por alguien quien no te ama"

-"lo sé…"-dijo mientras que algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y resbalaban hacia sus manos –"pero confió en que es un buen plan y… tendré la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de Eriol"

Yukito suspiró –"quieres que hable con Touya sobre la cena ¿verdad?"

-"¿lo harás?"-dijo Sakura con entusiasmo –"tu eres el único que puede hacer entrar en razón a Touya…"

-"el que tendrá que decirle todo a tu padre y a Touya tiene que ser Eriol"-dijo Yukito –"yo lo convenceré para que vaya y escuche. Ambos sabemos lo terco que puede llegar a ser, puede que incluso necesitemos la ayuda de Kaho"

Sakura asintió en silencio –"gracias Yukito"

-"este viernes es la cena ¿cierto?"-dijo Yukito mirando el calendario –"eso no resta solo dos días. Hablaré mañana con Touya. Tranquila Sakura, no es tan malo. Solo te quiere mucho"

La castaña volvió a asentir sintiéndose más aliviada. Si Yukito la ayudaba no tendría mayor problema… bueno o su problema no sería tan grande. Sabía que a Yukito no le agradaba la idea de su boda por ese motivo pero al menos la apoyaría.

Justo en ese momento se escuchaban varias pisadas detrás de la puerta que se abría. Kaho y Touya ingresaban a la casa Kinomoto, al parecer había vuelto a nevar y el viento frio de invierno llegaba hasta donde estaban Yukito y Sakura. Escucho los saludos de su hermano y Kaho quienes llegaban, Yukito se adelantó para darles la bienvenida.

-"espero que todo salga bien, mamá"-murmuró Sakura mirando la fotografía de Nadeshiko Kinomoto la cual se encontraba sobre la mesa del comedor. Con un hermoso vestido lavanda y el cabello le caía como una cascada.

Con esa última frase, se adelantó a recibir a su hermano y a su esposa.

 **Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** wow… dos capítulos en menos de una semana n.n la musa regreso y creo que no se quiere ir todavía! De verdad quería escribir el capítulo de la cena ahora pero primero tenían que ocurrir todos esos sucesos! Así que de todas maneras tendremos la cena en el siguiente capítulo. Yo sé que se mueren de curiosidad para el tan esperado encuentro de castaños… pero les prometo que está cada vez más cerca y prepararé algo especial n.n (la mente de Lime está preparando algo malévolo jajaja) por ahí creo que empiezan a odiar a Mei Ling con justa razón pero por lo menos lo dejara en paz a Shaoran por un tiempo (Esperemos) y la wedding planning ¿se la esperaban? Jojojojo ¿Qué pasara ahora que Nakuru también ingreso al juego? Todos sabemos que es lo suficiente astuta para saber que algo no encaja entre Sakura y Eriol lol… uhmmmmm ¿y Tomoyo? ¿Por qué tan callada? :) no seguiré spoileando más… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Ya nos leemos pronto!

Oh sí, me olvide de aclarar: (*) **hora loca** se refiere a una parte de la fiesta cuando se colocan máscaras y hay mucho cotillón de por medio y empiezan a bailar, es muy famoso en mi país. No sé si en Japón o en otro país se estile hacer hora loca pero es muy divertido.

 ****Sección Reviews*****

 **Noir:** Jajajaja siii fue (y es) bastante incómodo no saber qué le pasa a esos dos, pero estoy segura que muy pronto se darán cuenta de que exactamente está pasando n.n! jajaja si, Shaoran ya en Japón y todos más tranquilos, pero con Mei Ling de por medio no será muy fácil :3! Nos leemos!

 **Flor:** que bueno que te alegré el dia…! Y espero habértelo alegrado de nuevo ;) como dije intentaré actualizar entre una y dos semanas como máximo para avanzar! Jajaja ¿Qué te puedo decir? ¿amor a primera vista? Uhmm algo asi, aunque los dos lo desconozcan, por el momento! Yo se que están ansiosos por leer el tan inesperado encuentro entre SxS, digamos que estoy preparando algo... interesante para ese momento! Paciencia! Bueno ya se sabe quien es la inesperada wedding planning jijiji! ¿traera complicaciones? Seguro que si, todos la conocemos muy bien! Si, y tendremos la famosa cena en el siguiente capítulo jijiji… Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, un abrazo!

 **Adri:** jijijiji paciencia un poco más y ocurrirá ese encuentro SxS! Uy esos son dos despistados, de repente otras personas se dan cuenta antes de todos jajajaja… ¿o no? Gracias por los animos, hasta pronto

 **Si ad Astral:** ¿muy rápido? Bueno si un poco jijiji electrizante es poco! ¿alguien menciono triangulo amoroso? Aunque con Shaoran allí creo que será un cuadrado amoroso jajajaja! ¿y Mei Ling? Buenooo! Prometo apresurar más las cosas para que se de el encuentro de SxS muy pronto! Gracias por comentar, saludos!

 **Nachita Cortes:** me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo y espero que este te guste aun más. creeme que esas cosas suceden en el mundo real U.U… si, pobre Tomoyo pero no es la única. Aquí esta el capitulo! Nos leemos!

 **Manlets:** jajajaja tienes mucha razón! Demasiadas escenas incomodas! Jajajaja! Espero que este capitulo te guste!


	7. La cena

_**¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: La cena**_

-"entonces Sakura, te espero ahí a las 8pm. Tengo la mesa reservada"

Fue la última frase que le dijo Eriol Hirahizawa antes de despedirse y cortar la llamada. Su corazón la golpeo con fuerza inusitada. Se sentía nerviosa… había pedido medio día en el trabajo para ir de compras con Tomoyo… no tenía ni la menor idea de que ponerse para la cena de ese día. Sospechaba que tenía que hacer una renovación con urgencia de su guardarropa.

-"el joven Yukito va a hablar con tu hermano hoy"-dijo la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo mientras que Sakura volvía a la realidad. Asintió con nerviosismo.

-"por eso dije que sería bueno ir de compras a esta hora"-murmuró –"ayer le dije a papá, así que no hay problemas por esa parte. Yukito me dijo que hoy hablaría con Touya y Kaho"

-"pues tranquilízate. Como dijo Yukito, no le iba a decir de que iba la cena…"-suspiró la amatista –"lo complicado será durante la cena"

-"lo sé, pero Touya es muy celoso y temo que sospeche. Él y Eriol no se conocen y… oh Tomoyo ¿Qué haré si lo intenta golpear en el restaurante?…"-se lamentó Sakura imaginándose lo peor

Tomoyo miro con aprehensión a Sakura. Todavía con una gota sobre la cabeza. –"pero es tu hermano… estoy segura que si quiere tu felicidad"-suspiró –"aceptara, no sé si de buena gana pero… estará de acuerdo"

-"¿en serio crees eso?"

-"si"-dijo la amatista y un nudo se le formo en la garganta –"tranquila… esta noche te verás fabulosa, tienes que dejármelo todo a mí"

-"gracias Tomoyo"-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de tranquilidad –"Tenemos poco tiempo para comprar, y tú eres la experta"-sonrió jalándola hacia una tienda cercana.

Mientras que Tomoyo pensaba interiormente _–"no importa lo que me cueste. Haré que seas feliz, porque lo mereces Sakura. Además, estas enamorada de él y tu felicidad es mi felicidad"_

-"¿una cena?"-dijo Touya Kinomoto mirando a Yukito con asombro –"¿un amigo de Sakura quiere _invitarME_ a cenar?"

-"bueno, en realidad está invitando a toda su familia"-respondió el galeno con serenidad mientras que Kaho Kinomoto sonreía hacia su esposo -"iremos todos juntos"

-"¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ni lo conozco ¿y por qué nos está invitando?"-dijo Touya con recelo –"esto no me huele bien y creo que tú, Yuki sabes más de lo que dices"

Yukito rio con una gota sobre su cabeza –"solo te digo lo que me comentó la pequeña Sakura"

-"¿y por qué el monstruo no me lo dijo?"-murmuró Touya sintiéndose molesto

-"tranquilo, cariño. Sakura sabe que eres un poquitín celoso, seguro por eso no tuvo el valor de decírtelo"-repuso Kaho con una sonrisa con su mano sobre la de su esposo –"yo estaría encantada de conocer al amigo de Sakura"

-"siempre y cuando sea SU amigo… de igual… ¿no es muy joven para tener AMIGOS?"

-"¿prefieres que sea un pretendiente?"-pregunto Kaho con una sonrisa

Touya palideció –"claro que no… espero que ese sujeto no intente algo con mi hermana porque lo partiré en dos… ¡no podrá comprarme con una cena!"

Kaho y Yukito se miraron en complicidad con una gota sobre la cabeza. Definitivamente iba a ser algo difícil. Menos mal contaban con Fujitaka y Kaho podría fingir un desmayo si es que se daba la oportunidad y las cosas se ponían feas en el restaurante. En ese momento ingresaba Fujitaka Kinomoto con un postre que había comprado en la pastelería cercana a donde trabajaba. Así que se intentó cambiar el tema de la cena… por lo menos hasta un par de horas después.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

-"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?"-pregunto Shaoran Li mientras que veía a Eriol colocándose un traje de etiqueta mirándose al espejo

-"¿crees que tengo miedo?"

-"No es eso. Pero me dijiste que tu novia te había dicho que no conocías a su hermano mayor y supongo que los hermanos mayores son algo problemáticos"-respondió con tranquilidad tomando una taza de café mientras que Spy ronroneaba a su lado durmiendo

-"No te preocupes, Li"-dijo Eriol con tranquilidad –"tengo todo bajo control. Hoy le pediré la mano de Sakura al señor Kinomoto y terminará bien"

-"tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"-dijo el chino con un aire de preocupación en el semblante –"de verdad no me gusta"

-"Li no me digas que los viejos cuentos de tu familia sobre magia y presentimientos extraños están calando en lo más profundo de tu ser"-dijo Eriol con una pizca de diversión que no pasó desapercibido en Shaoran –"si te sientes más tranquilo, puedes ir a dejarme en el restaurante"

-"como quieras, no te diré ni una palabra más"-dijo Shaoran un poco molesto por la actitud exasperante de Eriol. Súbitamente agarró las llaves del lujoso AUDI de Eriol que acababa de lanzarle –"si querías un chofer lo hubieras puesto en las cláusulas de padrino de bodas"

-"tú eres el que está preocupado. Tu conduces"-continuo el inglés –"Vamos, que ya no falta mucho para las 8pm y no quiero ser impuntual con mi futura familia política"

-"como quieras, pero me late que toda esta situación también te divierte en parte"-dijo el castaño mientras que cogía su chaqueta después de acariciar la cabeza de Spinel quien le dedicó un maullido adormilado

-"me conoces bastante bien"-dijo el inglés adelantándose hacia donde estaba aparcado su vehículo.

Segundos después ambos estaban a bordo del AUDI en dirección hacia el centro de Tokio donde quedaba el elegante restaurante que había reservado Eriol. Shaoran seguía pensando en ese presentimiento que había tenido al ver a Eriol en el traje… no sabía porque pero tal vez las cosas no acabarían como el inglés había pensado que lo harían. Suspiró. Su amigo era un escéptico. Pero se quedaría cerca al restaurante sin decirle una palabra. Si Eriol necesitaba su ayuda, estaría cerca.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Sakura bajó las escaleras con timidez. Tomoyo acababa de irse sigilosamente después de maquillarla y peinarla para no despertar sospechas. Tenía miedo de caerse en cualquier momento, nunca había usado unos tacos tan altos… y el vestido era simplemente hermoso, un color jade que resaltaba sus ojos verdes hasta la altura de las rodillas con tul que realzaba el volumen y reducía aún más su pequeña cintura. Hombros descubiertos, con un strapless discreto satinado. Y una combinación de perlas como joyería.

-"te ves muy bien, Sakura"-la saludó Kaho con una sonrisa y Sakura se sonrojo –"el vestido que escogiste está muy bonito"

-"gracias… gracias por todo"-dijo la castaña sabiendo que Yukito le había comentado del tema a Kaho para pedir ayuda.

La profesora sonrió –"es un necio, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"-dijo la mujer quien llevaba un vestido no tan elegante como el de la castaña oscuro y holgado que disminuía el volumen de su embarazo.

-"Sakura…"-dijo Fujitaka mientras que llamaba a su hija menor desde la cocina

-"voy papá"-dijo mientras que daba una reverencia a su cuñada y bajaba las escaleras

-"vaya hija, te ves muy bien"-dijo el afable padre viendo ingresar a Sakura quien esbozó una sonrisa –"quería pedirte un favor, no sé cual corbata utilizar… a veces no soy bueno con esto"

Sakura sonrió acercándose a su padre escogiendo una corbata elegante y sobria para la ocasión. Sus manos temblaban…. Minuto a minuto se acercaba la hora pactada que tenían que estar en el restaurante y se sentía más nerviosa segundo a segundo. Solo esperaba que como había dicho Kaho todo saliera bien.

-"¿Por qué tengo que ir a esa cena?"-protesto Touya una vez que Sakura hubo desaparecido para ayudar a su esposa miraba con enfado contenido a su padre –"¿Quién es ese sujeto?"

-"¿oh, Eriol?"-repuso Fujitaka con una sonrisa afable –"es un buen amigo de Sakura, ha venido un par de veces a la casa…"

-"¿es solo eso… un amigo?"

-"pues hasta donde tengo entendido si, hijo"

-"algo no me huele bien y verte tan tranquilo me crispa de los nervios"-murmuró escuchando que Yukito, Kaho y Sakura se encontraban en la puerta esperando a que ambos salieran para dirigirse al restaurante

-"¡Hermano, ya faltan quince minutos para las 8pm!"

-"pues que espere… no voy a conducir como un sicopata solo para quedar quien con alguien a quien no conozco"-correspondió Touya y Sakura decía algo que no logró escuchar

-"tranquilo Touya, sabes, a veces tienes que controlar esos celos que tienes. Sakura ya tiene 25 años y es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones"-indicó Fujitaka nuevamente calmando a su hijo mayor –"no sé cuál sea el propósito de esta cena, pero confio en Sakura y Eriol"

-"eso es lo que me preocupa"-dijo el mayor saliendo a encontrarse con el grupo

Ajenos a lo que pasaba en la casa Kinomoto. El lujoso auto de Eriol Hirahizawa ingresaba al parking del restaurante europeo que había separado. Un muchachito con uniforme de valet parking se adelantaba a recibirlos con mucha cordialidad.

-"buenas noches, señor"-dijo mientras que abría la puerta del copiloto

-"buenos noches, tengo una reservación a nombre de Hirahizawa… y mi auto no se quedará aquí. Me trajo un buen amigo"-dijo mirando hacia la cabina y Shaoran sonreía

-"de acuerdo, puede adelantarse al mostrador. Mi compañera gustosamente lo atenderá y le indicará su número de mesa"

-"¿regresaras a la casa?"-pregunto Eriol nuevamente hacia Shaoran observándolo divertido –"o te mantendrás como un perro guardián por tu presentimiento"

Shaoran volvió a sonreír –"¿tú que crees?"

-"si me demoro, regresa me pediré un taxi"-continuo el inglés. –"deséame suerte, Li"

-"hasta pronto, Hirahizawa"-dijo Shaoran mientras que encendía nuevamente el auto y emprendía la marcha. Su plan era estar cerca de repente un café o un restaurante para cenar cercano. Pero desafortunadamente no conocía Tokio. Encendió el GPS buscando por algún lugar interesante.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Sakura sintió como el corazón le latía con fuerza… se mordió los labios con ansiedad y estrujo su cartera con fuerza. Sentía como el auto se detenía, no se dio cuenta cuando el valet parking le abrió la puerta con un gesto cortes…. Sentía las piernas como gelatina dispuestas a traicionarla y caerse sobre la acera. Miró con nerviosismo hacia sus familiares. Kaho tomaba la mano de su esposo, quien mostraba una cara de pocos amigos… pasó su mirada hacia su padre. Fujitaka Kinomoto sonreía afable y Yukito le daba una propia al valet quien desaparecía con el auto en segundos.

Eran las 8 en punto. ¿Eriol había llegado ya? ¿tengo que preguntar por él? Por varios segundos su mente borró de manera consiente todo lo que conocía hasta la fecha. Estaba segura que si le preguntaban su nombre iba a responder una barbaridad.

-"¿mesa para cinco?"-pregunto una educada y bella señorita en la puerta. tenía rasgos occidentales, pero sin dudarlo hablaba muy bien japonés.

-"tenemos una reservación"-dijo Fujitaka adelantándose –"¿Sakura?"

-"eh… ah… si… Eriol Hirahizawa, por.. por favor"-titubeó. Seguramente a la atractiva mujer pensaba que era una idiota. Su hermano y esposa la miraban con gracia y Yukito sonreía. Se aclaró la garganta –"una reserva a nombre de Eriol Hirahizawa"

-"si, el joven inglés ya llegó"-sonrió la rubia –"acompáñenme por favor"

¿Joven inglés? ¡¿Cómo sabe que es inglés?! Pensaba Sakura en esos instantes. Cálmate, Sakura. Respira que parece que fueras en automático, se dijo a sí misma. Miraba de reojo a su hermano quien mascullaba algo por lo bajo y pasaba su mirada hacia su padre y Yukito quienes conversaban detrás de ella sobre lo bello que era el restaurante.

-"Daría lo que fuera porque Tomoyo estuviera aquí… seguro ella sabría cómo actuar…. como una dama, no como una chiquilla adolescente e inmadura"

La mujer rubia los condujo hacia una parte que era un privado. Atravesaron una cortina oscura de terciopelo. El lugar estaba iluminado por candelabros, y habían varios muebles antiguos al estilo europeo había una mesa y sobre ella varias copas de cristal y dos botellas de champagne… Sakura nunca había probado el licor francés, pero Tomoyo le había dicho que era delicioso y muy dulce.

 _-"pero también muy peligroso y atrapador"_

Le había dicho días antes cuando pasaron por una licorería. Sakura no sabía a que se refería con lo último, pero no había preguntado.

-"buenas noches"

La voz la sacó de sus recuerdos y lo vio, estaba sentado en la mesa del centro con un finísimo traje de corte inglés color azul oscuro que iba en juego con sus ojos y cabello. Se notaba que estaba hecho a la medida. Sonreía… su sonrisa iluminaba la estancia y tenía una copa de vino blanco en sus manos.

El primero que habló fue Fujitaka… porque Sakura se había quedado sin habla aparentemente –"buenas noches, Eriol… muchas gracias por la invitación"

Eriol sonrió –"un placer, señor Kinomoto. Hace tiempo no nos hemos visto. Espero que no les moleste, he estado tomando un aperitivo"

-"claro que no"-repuso el padre –"él es mi hijo Touya y su esposa Kaho"-dijo mientras que presentaba a su primogénito. Touya respondió un buenas noches sin muchos ánimos y Kaho sonrió ampliamente mientras que analizaba a Eriol con cuidado y con disimulo que no pasó desapercibido para Eriol. El inglés le sonrió a la mujer de cabello rojizo.

-"es un placer"

-"él es amigo de nuestra familia, Yukito Tsukishiro"

-"he escuchado muchas historias sobre el joven Tsukishiro"-dijo Eriol pacientemente mientras que Yukito lo saludaba

-"espero que hayan sido buenas referencias"-dijo el joven estrechando la mano del inglés –"¿Sakura?"

La castaña se había quedado en el umbral. Parpadeo cuando sintió que Yukito la llamaba y avanzo con timidez. Eriol se levantó de su lugar donde estaba y se acercó a ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿la besaría y le diría a todos que se casarían en menos de tres meses? Ahora que lo pensaba… Eriol nunca la había besado… empezó a ponerse colorada y sintió como el joven tomaba su mano y besaba el torno de la misma con elegancia.

-"estas muy hermosa esta noche, Sakura"

-"gra…gracias"

-"por favor, ¿nos sentamos? Estoy seguro que en unos minutos nos traerán las entradas. Me molesté en solicitar el menú"

Touya se había cruzado de brazos disimulando su enfado al ver el gesto galante de Eriol para con su hermana pequeña. Kaho lo había suavizado tratando de calmarlo y susurrándole algunas palabras. Hirahizawa no mentía después de tres minutos, los platillos empezaron a llegar. La velada transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones, había música agradable y suave que inundaba la habitación. Sakura se había sentado al lado de Eriol y al lado de Yukito. Le salió una gota al ver como el amigo de su hermano devoraba los platillos con su rapidez acostumbrada, pero ella apenas había probado bocado.

-"¿no te gusta, Sakura?"-preguntó Eriol al darse cuenta de la situación –"si deseas puedo pedir algo de tu agrado. Ordenaré que me traigan la carta"

-"no… no es necesario"-dijo ella –"de verdad está delicioso…"

Eriol la miró por unos instantes y comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Le dedicó una sonrisa recatada y le susurró algo a penas imperceptible.

Sin pensarlo llegaron los postres. Era una especie de gelatina dulce como una compota de durazno y arándanos.

-"esta delicioso ¿no Sakura?"-pregunto Yukito con confidencialidad. Escuchaba la conversación entre su padre y Eriol que hablaban sobre las diferencias entre las culturas occidentales y orientales desde tiempos muy antiguos. Un tema que fascinaba por completo a Fujitaka… Kaho y Touya habían aportado poco al tema y se concentraban viendo las obras de artes de la habitación.

-"hay una sala de réplicas muy buena aquí al costado"-dijo Eriol cuando Kaho hizo un comentario sobre ellas –"cualquiera diría que está en el museo de Luvre"

-"¿de verdad?"-dijo la pelirroja –"sería genial ir a verlas ¿no, Touya?"

Su marido la miró con exasperación. Dirigió una mirada de desconfianza y de amenaza hacia su interlocutor, pero si Eriol se dio cuenta no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír. Sakura vio una oportunidad.

-"¿no te apetece ir… hermano?"-preguntó la castaña quien era la que había estado más callada en la velada

Touya dudó por unos instantes. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Algo iba a suceder… tenía un mal presentimiento de todo lo que sucedía. ¿Acaso estaban conspirando en contra suya? Miro a su padre quien había retomado la charla con Eriol, ese muchacho no le daba buena espina. No… podría asegurar que estaba interesado en su hermanita, pero… no sabía porque no estaba completamente… seguro.

Bebió un vaso de agua que estaba a su costado y no dijo nada ante la sugerencia de Sakura. Ella lo miraba con preocupación y ¿miedo? ¿Miedo de que?

Una vez que el mozo hubo retirado los platillos del postre –y la repetición de Yukito- Eriol ordenó que trajeran las copas de champagne que habían estado aguardando en hielo desde que llegaron. Sakura sintió una manada de electricidad al darse cuenta que Eriol tomaba de su mano izquierda que reposaba sobre su pierna. Podía sentir el calor de él través de la mano enguantada.

 _-"espera solo un poco más"_

Era lo que le había susurrado unos minutos antes.

-"Familia Kinomoto"-empezó el inglés con serenidad. Sakura no sabía si estaba tan nervioso como ella, pero si lo estaba lo disimulaba bastante bien –"he querido invitarlos esta noche a compartir esta cena conmigo, debido a que Sakura y yo tenemos que decirles una noticia muy importante"

Touya, Kaho, Fujitaka y Yukito dirigieron sus miradas a la castaña y Sakura sentía que le faltaba la respiración.

-"Sakura y yo vamos a casarnos en tres meses"

Ya está hecho. Ya estaba hecho. Era lo que se repetía Sakura incesantemente mientras que tomaba fuertemente la mano de Eriol, y él levantaba sus manos y las colocaba encima de la mesa.

Shaoran miraba su reloj con atención. Era el tercer café que se tomaba y era el único cliente que quedaba en la modesta cafetería que había encontrado a unas cuadras del restaurante. La mesera le dio una sonrisa coqueta mientras que le dejaba la cuenta encima de la mesa que había elegido.

Creo que me están mandando una indirecta que ya me tengo que ir. Pensó. Dejó el efectivo sobre la mesa y se colocó la casaca para salir al exterior. Estaba lloviendo… eran casi las once de la noche y ninguna noticia de Eriol. Quería mandarle un mensaje o llamarlo, pero no sabía si interrumpiría algo 'importante' entre la familia de su prometida y él.

Se acercó al AUDI y desactivo la alarma. No sabía cuánto tiempo más se iba a demorar Eriol en su cena de pedida de mano, pero se sentía cansado. Si no había sucedido nada hasta ese momento, suponía que su presentimiento estaba equivocado…

Solo por si las dudas pasaría por el restaurante por última vez. Las luces aún seguían prendidas, pero ni el valet ni la anfitriona que estaba en la puerta se encontraban. Shaoran viró por la esquina y fue cuando los vio salir estrepitosamente del restaurante. Eriol salía de la mano de una muchacha castaña de una manera muy apresurada, mientras que ella lo miraba avergonzadamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Escuchó unos gritos que provenían del interior y vio salir a una hermosa mujer en un estado avanzado de embarazo detrás de Eriol y su acompañante.

-"¡Es mi hermanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shaoran se quedó estático. ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? El sujeto –como lo había llamado- era retenido por el personal del restaurante y dos hombres de traje que no conocía. Sin pensarlo bajó del auto dejando la puerta abierta, sentía como la lluvia empezaba a calarle los huesos. Eriol observaba atónito la escena mientras que el sujeto quería alcanzarlo. La castaña empezaba a sollozar mientras que la mujer embarazada trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón inútilmente.

-"¡Lo mataré! ¡Ni si quiera conozco a este sujeto! ¡Si le pones un solo dedo a mi hermana, te juro que te arrancaré el cerebro!"-bramó enfurecido

-"Touya por favor…"-decia uno de los hombres que luchaba por retenerlo –"tienes que calmarte y escuchar lo que los muchachos nos tienen que decir…"

-"¿Qué me calme? ¿Acaso estás loco, papá? Ese…"-dijo mientras que apuntaba con un dedo acusador al inglés –"Ese tipo, planea casarse con mi hermana… ¡es mi hermana!"

Oh… la situación se estaba poniendo bastante tensa. El sujeto era e hermano mayor de la prometida de Eriol. Por primera vez, miraba con compasión a su amigo quien se había quedado mudo, solo había atinado a abrazar a la castaña quien sollozaba.

Nadie lo vio venir, cuando de un tirón se sacó a medio personal de restaurante de encima y a los dos hombres de traje y corrió furiosamente hacia Eriol. El instinto fue mucho más rápido que la mente. No supo cómo fue ni cómo llegó, pero cuando se dio cuenta…el cuerpo de Touya Kinomoto impactaba contra la acerca de la calle y las dos mujeres gritaban.

-"¡Touyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-gritó la mujer embarazada acercándose a su esposo y también el hombre al que había llamado "papa"

La castaña lo miraba con ojos salidos de sus cuentas.

-"Sha… Shaoran…"-dijo Eriol en un susurro.

Le dolía el puño de la mano con la que había golpeado el rostro del sujeto, quien se levantaba entre maldiciones mirándolo con furia contenida.

-"¿Quién diantres eres tú?"-le preguntó mientras que se levantaba con la ayuda de su padre

-"Li… Li Shaoran"-respondió sin saber que más decir

-"¿Qué eres de este sujeto?"-dijo limpiándose la sangre que empezaba a correrle por las comisuras de la boca –"¿su guardaespaldas? Ningún ricachón occidental me va a quitar a Sakura ¡entendido! Ni ninguno de sus matones de cuarta"

-"¡Basta!"-gritó la castaña mientras que se ponía entre su hermano y Eriol y Shaoran –"¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Me voy a casar con Eriol, así no te guste!"-gritó aun con las lágrimas en los ojos que le estallaban –"¡Lo amo y me casaré con él así no te guste, Touya! ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!, no soy la niña a la que fastidiabas cuando estábamos en la escuela. Tengo 25 años y voy a casarme porque estoy enamorada"

Eriol se quedó en silencio mientras que aún no salía de su asombro tras las palabras de Sakura. Shaoran no entendía… no que todo era una farsa? ¿Pero ella acababa de decir que estaba enamorada de Eriol? ¿Acaso todo era teatro?

-"¡Kaho!"-gritó Yukito mientras que sentía que la mujer del hermano de Sakura se desmayaba en los brazos del siquiatra –"¡tenemos que llevar a un hospital rápido!"

Touya no tuvo tiempo para responder, para su sorpresa su auto estaba esperándolo a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-"¡lo que sea…!"-maldijo mirando a Eriol, el castaño que lo había golpeado y a su hermana –"esta conversación no ha terminado…"

-"será mejor que regreses a casa Sakura"-dijo Fujitaka –"mañana hablaremos con más calma, Eriol, tú y yo. Los acompañaré al hospital, esperemos que no sea nada grave lo de Kaho… aunque con todo lo que ha pasado, hasta yo estoy de los nervios"

-"me encargaré de dejarla en su casa, señor Fujitaka"-dijo Eriol con cortesía –"lamento todo lo de hoy… no pensé que…"

-"creo que nosotros somos quienes te debemos una disculpa muchacho"-lo cortó con una mirada de tristeza –"mañana…. Mañana te prometo que hablaremos"-dijo mientras que le daba una palmada en la espalda. Miró al castaño que había defendido a Eriol y se despidió con un gesto, Shaoran le respondió bajando la cabeza.

-"te dejaré en tu casa, Saku"-dijo Eriol una vez que el carro de su hermano se había perdido bajo la lluvia –"debi hacerte caso…"

-"lo siento, tal vez… tal vez debas buscar a alguien más para casarte… yo…"-dijo mientras que lloraba

-"¿estamos juntos en esto, no?"-pregunto el joven inglés

Sakura asintió dándole una de sus más lindas sonrisas. Eriol le devolvió el gesto. -"Sakura, él es Shaoran Li, el padrino de la boda y mi mejor amigo de toda la vida"

Sakura prestó más atención al muchacho que acababa de presentarle su prometido. Los ojos castaños y esmeraldas se cruzaron. No supo porque pero se sonrojo al momento en que Shaoran le tendió la mano en forma de saludo. Era atractivo sin duda, mucho más alto que Eriol y había algo más… que no supo que era.

-"golpeaste a Touya"-dijo Sakura

-"creo que no lo hice consciente"-respondió el chino –"pero vi que estaba a punto de ir contra ustedes que… supongo que reaccione"-se encogió de hombros

-"se lo merecía"-dijo mientras que caminaban detrás de Eriol hacia el AUDI –"es un cabezota…"-rio limpiándose los rastros de maquillaje estropeado por las lágrimas y por la lluvia. Tenía el abrigo del traje finísimo de Eriol sobre los hombros.

Eriol abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera Sakura y Shaoran ingresaba a la segunda cabina.

-"te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, Hirahizawa"

-"supongo que ahora prestaré más atención a tus advertencias, Li ¿Qué pronosticas para mañana? ¿Un cielo oscuro y lluvia?"

Shaoran gruño y Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras sentía que el auto de Eriol emprendía la marcha y se deslizaba sobre las avenidas cercanas. El inglés se quedó pensando sobre lo que había dicho Sakura minutos antes _"porque estoy enamorada"_ ¿sería posible? Pero si sabían que todo era una farsa… y… no, era imposible. Miró a la castaña que buscaba algo dentro de su mojado bolso y no se atrevía a mirarlo… por vergüenza… miedo, confusión o…

 _-"tal vez debas buscar a alguien más para casarte…"_

No supo porque pero se le vino a la cabeza el rostro pálido de la muchacha de ojos azules que había ido a recoger por encargo de Sakura…

-"estoy imaginando cosas"-murmuró. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. No lo vio venir, nunca olvidaría el rostro desencajado del hermano de Sakura cuando le soltaron la noticia y después los intentos de estrangularlo… rio irónico para sus adentros. –"y pensar que todo lo hago por Hajime"

Los tres se quedaron sin habla al mismo tiempo que la lluvia se rehusaba a amainar empapando todas las calles de Tokio.

 **Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Lo séeeeeeeeee, sé que no tengo perdón! Me he demorado la vida en actualizar, pero los dos últimos meses mi musa se largó de vacaciones y amenazaba con quedarse una temporada por donde quiera que se haya ido. Es más creo que sigue medio vacacional, pero trataré de encadenarla para que se quede. Setiembre fue demasiado complicado para mí, termine mi post-grado! Solo faltan las notas… y la sustentación (que posiblemente será en diciembre), cambios y más cambios en mi vida….estoy obsesionada con los libros de Una canción de hielo y fuego (ya voy en el libro 3: Tormenta de espadas)...y? una que otra excusa menor! Bueno volviendo al capitulo ya tuvimos la inesperada ¿cena? Que por poco termina en tragedia y….. ¿Shaoran y Touya llegan a los golpes? X,x como siempre no empiezan bien… al fin el tan esperado encuentro de castaños ¿Qué pasara? ¿y esa extraña sensación que tuvo Sakura al ver a Shaoran? (creo que el siguiente capitulo veremos como 'interactuan más') Jijijiji… Eriol empieza a tener "sospechas" de que posiblemente los sentimientos de Sakura no sean tan amicales y ¿Por qué pensó en Tomoyo? Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm se vienen más problemas (si, más!) y más maquinaciones de mi cabeza atormentada! Gracias a todas las personas que les gusta el fanfic y que lo siguen, espero actualizar más rápido u.u y traer capítulos más largos. Esta vez no responderé reviews, pero igual quiero mencionar a las personas que se acordaron de mí y me escribieron: Si ad astral, Adri, Flor, Lela (especialmente para ti, que me acosas via fb), Noir, Nachita Cortes y Have a nice life.

Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Conversaciones pintorescas

_**¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: Conversaciones pictóricas**_

Cortó la llamada. Sabía que entre su madre y su padre terminarían volviéndolo completamente loco. Y podríamos decir que Eriol Hirahizawa era una persona paciente de cierta manera. ¿Qué acaso no tendrían más temas que atender que su boda? Suspiró. Cuando Elizabeth Hirahizawa hablaba no había quien la pudiese detener… su padre solo había hablado lo justo y necesario, como siempre hacía… pero había algo que lo terminaba por exasperar.

-"nuestro avión llega a las 10pm… me imagino que te veremos ahí, junto con tu prometida. Quiero conocer a Sakura"

Eso era lo que había dicho su madre antes de terminar la llamada.

Le dolía la cabeza, la noche anterior la cena de la pedida de mano de Sakura había sido un completo escándalo. Por suerte, el personal del restaurante no había terminado llamando a las autoridades porque si no hubiera sido… peor. Después de dejar a una avergonzada y algo triste Sakura, Shaoran murmuraba por lo bajo sobre la importancia de tener un sexto sentido o al menos un poco de sentido común.

Había recibido la llamada de sus padres cerca de la 1 de la mañana. Diciendo que su comitiva llegaba ese mismo día a las 10PM eso significada que prácticamente tenía menos de 24 horas para armar toda la ceremonia de recibimiento –como le gustaba a su madre- y…. maldijo ¿no podían avisarle con mayor anticipación? Claro que había tratado de convencerlos que no era buen momento y que sería mejor que vinieran en otra fecha… más cercana a la boda.

-"pero querido, tu boda es en menos de tres meses… ¡tenemos que avanzar con los preparativos! No hay tiempo, creo que necesitas que tu madre se encargue de la ceremonia. Tiene que ser perfecta, aunque no sé porque quieres casarte en Japón y no aquí en Londres"

-"Sakura es japonesa, madre"

-"pero ya le hablaste de vivir aquí ¿no es cierto? Sabes que he estado haciendo algunos arreglos para que tú y tu esposa se instalen cerca al Palacio de Buckingham con un hermoso jardín y…"

-"madre, te pido que por favor no toques ese tema con Sakura, aún no hemos discutido a donde nos vamos a… ir a vivir cuando nos casemos, ella tiene a su familia aquí y también un empleo que…"

-"¿empleo? ¿De que trabaja?"

Oh no. Terreno peligroso. Fue en ese momento en que Eriol se fue por los bordes y cambio de tema. Si Sakura y Lady Elizabeth Hirahizawa se conocían… empezó a sudar en frío.

Después de terminar esa penosa llamada, después de casi una hora… realizó unas cuantas llamadas adicionales para que iniciaran los preparativos para el recibimiento de sus señores padres. Por supuesto, que no pensaba incluir a Sakura en la comitiva… tendría que hablar tranquilamente con ella y… "adiestrarla"

Además después de la cena… aun corría peligro de que no hubiera boda. Fujitaka dijo que tendrían una conversación pendiente y… ¿Qué pensaría el afable catedrático si se enterara que se estaban casando para que su padre pueda vivir contento sus últimos meses de vida? ¿Qué le diría que pensaba divorciarse de su hija en unos meses?

El peso del cansancio empezó a fastidiarlo, miró su reloj que marcaba casi las 4am.

Iba a ser un largo, largo día.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Tomoyo Daidouji esperaba en la plataforma del aeropuerto. Miraba su reloj con ansias. La visita "fugaz" de Sonomi Daidouji la había sorprendido. Justamente el día anterior cuando había llegado a su hotel –después de arreglar a Sakura para su cena- había un email nuevo en su bandeja.

Era de Sonomi.

 _Llegaré a Japón para el fin de semana, me encantaría que habláramos con Sakura con respecto a su boda. Tienes que ayudarme a escoger su regalo de bodas…_

Su única hija esperaba pacientemente a que llegara el vuelo procedente de Dinamarca, seguramente era cosa de Stuart. Ya era sábado sin embargo, Sakura aún no se comunicaba con ella para comentarle como había ido la cena… y ella no había querido importunarla con preguntarle. Pero si es que la castaña aun no la llamaba… probablemente es que se haya complicado la noche, o estaba muy cansada para inundarla con detalles… románticos por parte del inglés que se había convertido en su prometido.

El inglés. Eriol Hirahizawa… el mismo que la había ido a esperar a ese mismo aeropuerto una semana antes. Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que se sonrojaba como una adolescente.

-"¿crees que Eriol quiera irse a vivir a Inglaterra?"

Era la pregunta que le había dicho Sakura un par de días antes. Tomoyo la observó con sorpresa pero no le dijo nada.

-"¡seria genial ¿no lo crees?! Estaríamos más cerca, Paris no está lejos de Londres…."

-"pero… tu familia… tu trabajo"

-"bueno extrañaría a papá… y a Touya, pero… si Eriol quiere irse a vivir a Europa, no tendría problemas…"-se sonrojó encogiéndose de hombros –"aunque soy malísima en el inglés y… no sé, Eriol no me comentado nada al respecto"

La mirada triste de Sakura sobre los planes a futuro junto a su prometido la había entristecido también por una parte, pero por una pequeña parte estaba contenta. Así que cogió sus manos entre las suyas y le sonrió.

-"si se van a vivir a Londres sería muy feliz Sakura"-le había respondido –"porque estaríamos a un par de horas de vuelo y además… podríamos… hacer planes más seguido"

-"claro"-le devolvió la sonrisa su mejor amiga

El recuerdo se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado y la voz del parlante indicando que el vuelo procedente de Copenhague acababa de aterrizar y los pasajeros pronto desembarcarían por el ala oeste del aeropuerto de Narita. Caminó hacia esa parte del aeropuerto mirando absortamente las tiendas. Dudo en enviar a Sakura un mensaje indicando que pasaría el resto del día con su madre viendo algunos preparativos de su boda… pero tampoco quería que le contara los detalles de su cena de compromiso.

Se encogió de hombros dejando el celular dentro de su cartera, cuando Sakura se comunicara con ella se lo diría.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su mejor amiga. Sakura Kinomoto se desperezaba un sábado por la mañana. Se miró en el espejo, había llegado a su casa casi a la medianoche… se había dejado el maquillaje tan perfecto que Tomoyo había trabajado la noche anterior y estaba completamente arruinado por la larga noche y algunas lágrimas.

Touya era un cabeza dura. Se dijo a sí misma mientras que se dirigía al baño más cercano para lavarse la cara… y asearse un poco.

-"buenos días Sakura"

-"buenos días Yukito"-saludó al mejor amigo de su hermano quien la miraba preocupado con el periódico del sábado y una taza de café humeante. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa. –"¿Cómo sigue Kaho?"

-"bueno sufrió un bajón de presión por lo de anoche, pero los médicos dicen que está fuera de peligro, de todas maneras se quedó en observación hasta asegurarse de que no ha alterado al bebé de alguna manera. Touya se quedó con ella"

-"entiendo… espero que todo esté bien"

-"sí, estoy seguro que sí. Solo es una medida de precaución debido a su estado tan delicado"

-"lo siento, ustedes me apoyaron y… podría complicarse la salud del bebé por lo de la cena que…"-no pudo aguantar algunas lágrimas que se asomaron por sus mejillas

-"no, no Sakura, no es tu culpa"-dijo su amigo mientras que corría hacia ella –"sabíamos que Touya podía ser complicado… pero no sabíamos cuánto ¿Cómo está Eriol?"

-"no… no he hablado con él desde anoche"-dudó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –"creo que Touya lo asustó"

Yukito rio –"bueno, yo también me habría asustado si el hermano mayor de mi novia amenaza con destrozarme la cara cuando le pido matrimonio"

Sakura sonrió.

-"ayer hablamos… tu padre, Touya y yo una vez que los médicos atendieron a Kaho"

-"¿de verdad?"

-"si, si tu estas verdaderamente enamorada de ese joven. Touya ni nadie es quien para decidir con quien te tienes que casar o cuando. Ya eres una mujer adulta y por ende, tienes poder de decisión sobre tu vida"-Yukito la miró con amabilidad –"como te dije, no me convencen las razones de esta boda pero si consideras que es tu felicidad y puedes… enamorarlo, entonces no soy quien para decirte que no lo hagas"

-"¿le dijiste a mi padre o a Touya lo de….?"

-"no, claro que no"-dijo el médico –"eso me lo reservo para mi"

-"¿Qué dijo Touya?"-preguntó Sakura con sorpresa

-"que acepta que cometió un error al no dejar de hablar a Eriol y que por su culpa, su esposa y su hijo estaban sufriendo por su idiotez. Esas fueron sus exactas palabras"-sonrió –"lo único que quiere tu hermano y todos nosotros es tu felicidad"

-"lo sé… entonces… ¿no… no va a impedir la boda?"

-"¡Por Dios Santo, Sakura! Claro que no… pero eso no quiere decir que le guste la idea de que te cases"-terminó –"supongo que Fujitaka le dirá lo mismo cuando hable con Eriol… así que… sigue adelante con tus preparativos"

-"gracias Yukito"

-"vamos a desayunar… tu padre ha hecho unos increíbles pancakes que están deliciosos antes de irse… tenía miedo de que no despertaras y acabármelos todos"

-"¡es cierto, tengo que llamar a Tomoyo! Ayer estaba tan cansada que me olvide de contarle… además quedé con ella en salir a pasear por Tomoeda… Chiharu dijo que podíamos organizar un karaoke… y…"-se animó subiendo escaleras para coger su móvil –"enseguida vuelvo, Yukito"

El mejor amigo de su hermano sonrió mientras que la pequeña Sakura ingresaba a su habitación.

Timbró al móvil de su amiga pero le dirigía directamente al buzón de voz. ¿Qué raro? ¿estaría durmiendo aun? Le envió un mensaje de texto recordándole los planes que tenían ese día. Segundos después le llegó un mensaje de respuesta.

 _Hola Sakura, lo siento. Hoy se me presentó algo urgente. No creo que pueda pasear hoy. Te llamo más tarde._

¿Algo urgente? Seguro la habían llamado de su trabajo en París. Eso significaba que se había quedado sin planes para ese día… bueno tendría que aprovecharlo en descansar y pensar cómo iba a hablar con Eriol de lo de anoche. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, bajó las escaleras para desayunar con Yukito.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Shaoran lo miró asombrado mientras que terminaba de teclear un par de correos procedentes de Hong Kong. Se encontraba dentro de la habitación cedida por Eriol cruzado de piernas con su laptop encima y una taza de café junto a Spinel quien dormía a sus pies con un ligero ronroneo.

-"¿hoy llegan tus padres en el vuelo de las 10PM?"

-"¿crees que podría estar más histérico?"

-"nunca pensé verte así…"-dijo volviendo la mirada a su pantalla –"parece que no has pasado una buena noche…"-rio. Realmente era cómico –"debes estar pagando tus pecados… y con creses"

-"Li, no vine aquí para que me sermonees"-repuso el inglés mientras que terminaba de coordinar la limosina que recogería a Hajime Hirahizawa y Lady Elizabeth –"el embajador inglés quiere ir a recibirlos… ¿no sabes cuánto trabajo me ocasiona?"

-"una vez al año no hace daño"

Eriol lo miró divertido –"encima quieren conocer a Sakura"

-"pues… preséntasela, tarde o temprano tienen que conocerla ¿no? O esperabas que la vieran el día de tu boda"

-"eso era justo lo que había planeado"

Shaoran rodeó los ojos –"¿Por qué no quieren que conozca a tu prometida? Es bastante bonita… descontando al hermano, creo que sería un buen partido"

-"¿crees que sería un buen partido?"-sonrió Eriol mientras que Shaoran palidecía, se escudó en el café que se encontraba bebiendo –"bueno, no me avergüenza presentarles a Sakura… tengo miedo lo que pueda pensar ella… de mis padres y las preguntas de Lady Elizabeth pueden llegar a ser un tanto… incómodas… primero tengo que hablar con ella y decirle a lo que se enfrenta"

-"ni que tu madre fuera un monstruo"-dijo Shaoran pensando en la suya, de quien acababa de recibir un email

-"no la conoces tan bien como yo"

-"lo suficiente para decir que es una dama respetable y muy elocuente"

Shaoran se había cruzado un par de veces con la madre de Eriol cuando estuvo en intercambio. Por lo general, Lady Elizabeth no estaba en alguna parte del mundo más de dos semanas. Y cuando estaba en Londres se reunía con viejas amistades para asistir a eventos de caridad, políticos o de la realeza. Se podría decir que Lady Elizabeth era todo lo contrario a su marido.

-"necesito tu ayuda"-dijo finalmente Eriol

-"¿mi ayuda? Estoy trabajando en este momento, si necesitas contratar una limosina o un catering para el recibimiento de tus padres, contrata un asistente"

-"necesito que distraigas a Sakura"

-"¿distraer a tu prometida?"-Shaoran levantó una ceja

-"si, seguro quiere hablar conmigo por lo que pasó anoche y… si se entera de que mis padres llegar hoy lo más seguro es que quiera acompañarme pero sería mejor mantenerla al margen por lo menos hasta la siguiente semana. Además sería bueno que empezaran a ser amigos, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo y…. ella será mi esposa"

-"¿pero… pero que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ponga a bailar frente a ella? Además estoy resolviendo unos problemas de Hong Kong…"

-"solo sal con ella y punto. No sé dile que quieres conocer Tokio… acaba de llegar su mejor amiga de Paris, seguro que entre los tres pueden hacer un grupo ameno"

-"dudo mucho que quiera salir conmigo después de que golpee a su hermano mayor"-sonrió el castaño

Eriol bufó –"Sakura es una divertida, estoy seguro que encontraran algo divertido que hacer inclusive para ti"

El chino rodó los ojos mientras que cogía el móvil de Eriol para copiar el número de Sakura. No sabía porque se encontraba un poco nervioso por el "favor" que le estaba haciendo a su mejor amigo. Pero eso era algo que el inglés no podía enterarse… por nada del mundo.

-"¿aló?"

-"hola… ¿eh… Kinomoto?"

-"si, ¿Quién habla?"

-"soy Li…. Li Shaoran, el amigo de Eriol"

-"¡ahh! ¡Hola Li!"

Eriol se reía por lo bajo. Si estaba nervioso y acababa de delatarse frente al inglés.

-"Hola… Eriol me pasó tu número, espero que no te moleste"-repuso recuperando el aplomo perdido. –"me preguntaba si… bueno, sabes que acabo de llegar de China y no conozco Japón… así que… bueno, Eriol está ocupado el día de hoy y me sugirió si podíamos ir a… hacer turismo"

-"¿turismo?"-dijo la japonesa al otro lado de la línea

-"seguro piensa que soy un pervertido"-pensaba Shaoran y Eriol ya se reía a carcajadas al ver su rostro. Lo miró asesinamente y se volteó para evitar sus burlas.

-"si… no sé, de repente la torre de Tokio o algo así"

¿Algo así? ¿Qué acaso Tokio solo se resumía a su famosa torre de Tokio? Saco de cuenta que de repente Eriol le estaba jugando una broma, después de todo… ¡era su prometida!

-"clar… claro…."-dijo Sakura –"¿pero Eriol no podrá acompañarnos?"

-"No, me dijo que tenía que ver algunos asuntos importantes y que te podría llamar para que me enseñaras la ciudad… además mi japonés no es tan fluido como… esperaba"

-"pues a mí me parece que hablas bien japonés"

-"un poco… es un poco difícil"

-"no tanto como el chino"-rio la castaña –"de acuerdo, ¿nos encontramos en una hora en el Parque Pingüino?"

-"¿Parque Pingüino?"-parpadeo Shaoran ¿Qué era eso?

-"Si… es uno de los parque centrales de Tomoeda. ¿Estás viviendo con Eriol, no?"

-"Si"

-"no está muy lejos de ahí. Después podemos tomar un bus en la estación que nos lleve al centro de Tokio a ver la famosa torre que quieres conocer"

-"o… ok…"-titubeó cogiendo un mechón de cabello castaño ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Bueno era un hecho que hace mucho tiempo que no invitaba a slair a una chica. Pero no era una cita, claro que no. La muchacha Kinomoto era la prometida de su amigo… y era un favor.

-"nos vemos"-dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación

Shaoran hizo lo mismo y suspiró. Súbitamente las carcajadas de Eriol se escucharon por toda su habitación provocando que Spy se despertara.

-"puedo preguntar que es tan divertido"-dijo con una pizca de enfado tirándole el celular –"te estoy haciendo un favor y me pones nervioso con tus carcajadas"-protesto

-"siempre eres tan serio"-rio Eriol –"no pensé que invitar a Sakura te pondría tan nervioso"-dijo suspicazmente. Shaoran bufó –"no me digas que nunca has salido con una chica"

-"pues…"-dudó –"si…. He salido con algunas pero que tiene que ver todo eso…"

-"nada, nada"-dijo mientras que se limpiaba las manos en el traje

-"estoy comprometido también"-dijo finalmente. Eriol lo miró sin asombrarse

-"me lo esperaba"-dijo el inglés –"¿Quién es la afortunada?"

-"mi prima Mei Ling"-respondió con pesadumbre

-"se ve que no estás muy contento con la idea ¿no es así?"

-"creo que tú estás más contento con tu próxima boda que yo con la mía"-sonrió débilmente –"cuando regrese a China tendré que lidiar con mi madre, con Mei Ling y con sus preparativos de matrimonio. Como cabeza de la familia hay una regla que debo estar casado antes de mi próximo cumpleaños y dejar un heredero antes de los 30"

-"Sakura es una buena chica"-dijo Eriol

-"lo sé, no estás enamorado de ella"-dijo con reproche –"al menos tu puedes elegir con quien casarte ¿no hay nadie más en la lista?"

Eriol meditó por unos segundos –"no, no hay nadie más. Créeme que no quiero hacerle daño… es mi mejor amiga y siempre me ha estado ahí cuando lo necesité. Por eso, quiero tener un divorcio limpio y sin complicaciones"

-"¿has hablado de eso con ella?"

-"no a fondo…"-se encogió de hombros –"pero sería injusto que ella no pueda encontrar a alguien adecuado para casarse. Alguien que la ame de verdad"

-"¿y si te enamoras de ella?"

Eriol sonrió a su amigo mientras que avanzaba hacia la puerta. La última pregunta se quedó en el aire.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

-"Tomoyo te noto extraña"

Sonomi Daidouji miro con preocupación a su hija. Durante todo el día que habían estado en los centros comerciales Tomoyo casi había estado ausente… como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

-"¿estas comiendo bien? ¿Te preocupa el trabajo? ¿Te han llamado de Paris?"

-"no, estoy bien, mamá"-dijo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntas… Tomoyo no recordaba la última vez. Y era irónico que se encontraran justamente en Japón.

-"¿Cómo esta Sakura? Pensé que vendría con nosotras"

-"ayer fue su pedida de mano"

-"me dijiste que su novio es un joven inglés ¿no es cierto?"

Tomoyo asintió –"se llama Eriol Hirahizawa"

-"¿Hirahizawa?"

-"su padre es embajador de Japón en Inglaterra… eso fue lo que me dijo Sakura"-repuso al notar el asombro de su madre –"se conocieron en la universidad"

-"que interesante. Seguro que es un buen partido para Sakura. Si ella se casa con él, pueden irse a vivir a Europa y ambas estarían más cerca ¿cierto?"

-"eso me dijo Sakura"-repuso dándole un sorbo a su bebida –"¿Qué piensas regalarle?"

-"bueno como tú te encargarás de su vestido de novia, había pensado regalarle su luna de miel. ¿Te ha comentado algo de eso?"

-"no"

-"sería hermoso un Eurotrip, aunque como su prometido es inglés probablemente no sea una gran sorpresa pero para Sakura sería increíble. Creo que nunca ha salido de Japón… o tal vez Sudamérica o El Caribe… ¿Qué opinas?"

-"no lo sé"

Tomoyo se sorprendió con la respuesta y tono de voz que acababa de terminar la frase. Debería sentirse emocionada, contenta y rebosante de felicidad por la proximidad de la boda de su mejor amiga… pero le molestaba como Sonomi atribuía más y más detalles de la misma. Lo que era cierto, es que no quería escuchar nada de Eriol Hirahizawa… nada…pero eso era imposible… era el novio de Sakura.

Sonomi la miró con sorpresa.

-"no lo sé, se lo preguntaré a Sakura… ¿quieres cenar con ella?"-dijo mientras que sacaba su móvil para enviarle un mensaje.

-"no, quiero cenar contigo, Tomoyo. Mañana será un buen día para ver a Sakura… pero algo está sucediendo contigo y quiero que hablemos"

¿Hablar?

¿De qué quería hablar Sonomi con ella? Miró a su alrededor y se sintió atrapada. Se quedaron en silencio mientras que ambas terminaban el café que habían pedido y no apartó la mirada de la bolsa de encajes que había comprado para el vestido de novia de Sakura.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Shaoran miró el GPS de su celular mientras que observaba el enorme pingüino resbaladero del parque. A unos metros de él había unos chiquillos que jugaban en los columpios, no tendrían más de 10 años. A pesar del aire frío se sentía tranquilo. Coloco sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos… pensando en que tal vez no era una buena idea.

¿Pero que podía salir mal?

-"¿Li?"

Una mano suave lo atrapó por la espalda y lo hizo espabilar. Se volteó con rapidez y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con interés. Era Sakura Kinomoto.

-"ah- buenas tardes"

-"buenas tardes"-saludó Sakura con una sonrisa –"disculpa, ¿esperaste mucho?"

-"no, acabo de llegar. Gracias al GPS no me perdí"

-"genial"-dijo la castaña –"tenemos que ir a la estación que está a unas cuadras de aquí. El tren nos llevará directamente a la torre de Tokio… ¿es lo que quieres ver, no?"

-"pues… si… sería bueno empezar por la torre"-repuso nerviosamente ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso?

-"¿en qué parte de China vives?"-preguntó Sakura mientras que se adelantaba para guiarle

-"Hong Kong"

-"y…. ¿hace mucho que conoces a Eriol?"

-"así es"

Silencio incomodo… se sentía como un crío en su primera cita… pero no era una cita… era un favor que le estaba haciendo a Eriol, como tantos favores que le había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Se sentía estúpido. La cabeza de la antigua familia Li siendo intimidado por una chica que apenas conocía… y que se casaría con su mejor amigo en un par de meses.

 _-"¿y… si te enamoras de ella?"_

¿Por qué Eriol no le habría respondido? Dudó… pero no sabía que era lo que pensaba de tood esto la joven Kinomoto… Eriol le había dicho que era su mejor amiga, pero… ¿y ella? ¿Qué era lo que sentía ella?

No era de su incumbencia… se dijo mentalmente. De repente, también le estaba haciendo un favor a Hirahizawa al casarse con él sabiendo que era una farsa por la enfermedad terminal de Hajime.

Se encogió de hombros al notar que acababan de llegar a la estación de trenes. Sakura se acercó al panel de próximas salidas para determinar el tren que los llevaría a su destino. La miró de reojo, era muy bonita… cabello castaño claro, ojos profundos verdes, piel blanca y suave… su apariencia indicaba que era una muchacha muy frágil…

-"¿tu hermano?"

-"¿ah?"-preguntó Sakura de repente

-"creo que ayer golpeé a tu hermano"-dijo Shaoran volteándose evitando que ella vea su sonrojo –"su esposa… está embarazada"

-"Touya está bien"-dijo Sakura –"Kaho está fuera de peligro pero quedará en observación al menos un par de días. Su embarazo es algo complicado… lo de ayer fue un bajón en la presión"-dijo y vio como Shaoran se preocupaba –"pero de verdad están bien, ella y el bebé"

-"lo siento"-dijo Shaoran sintiéndose culpable –"no era mi intención solo reaccioné al ver que Eriol iba a ser golpeado… él no es bueno en las artes marciales"-recordó que era una de las pocas cosas donde podía vencer al inglés

-"lo sé"-dijo Sakura –"Touya se comportó como un idiota anoche, no es tu culpa… creo"-rio Sakura –"tenemos que tomar la línea amarilla, sale en 5 minutos"

Shaoran asintió en silencio mientras que la seguía hacia donde había indicado mirando como su cabello se movía al correr delante de él… sonrió al notar que lo llamaba con familiaridad como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No supo identificar claramente la sensación que estaba percibiendo en ese momento.

 **Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** T.T creo que a este paso actualizaré una vez al mes u.u! les dije que vendría una pequeña sorpresa…. Creo que todos se sienten un poco extraños con toda la situación ¿Sakura y Shaoran en una cita? (no, esperen, no es una cita…. Es un favor a Eriol) a mi parecer el inglés sabe (o sospecha) más de lo que dice x.x… si, llegan los padres de Eriol para complicar más la situación… ¿Cómo reaccionará Sakura al conocerlos? ¿y la conversación pendiente entre Fujitaka y Eriol? ¿y… la llegada de Sonomi? El instinto maternal le dice que algo muy "raro" está sucediendo con su hija… algo que probablemente Tomoyo no quiere y niega aceptar… lol ¿lo descubrirá? ¿Qué sucederá en la cita? X.x! lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo… ¿Touya y Kaho? Quería actualizar este capítulo antes de la próxima semana (el 4 de noviembre es mi cumpleaños, así que acepto cualquier regalo jijiji) por fin, terminé de leer toda la saga de Una canción de hielo y fuego (o la serie de Juego de tronos) hasta donde ha llegado GRRM T_T y estoy esperando con ansias Vientos de invierno… bueno, bueno mucha palabrería. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y… nos vemos en el siguiente! Saludos especiales a los lectores que me dejan reviews, los quiero :3 gracias por sus ánimos y su paciencia, sé que no soy una autora muy constante! Un abrazo :D!


End file.
